Az elzárt próféta
by olin
Summary: Alternatív történet a 63. rész után. Egy ismeretlen nőt, Mitsukot vesz szárnyai alá Urahara, és ekkor jönnek a bonyodalmak... S ki is ez a Mitsuko? Befejezett...
1. Mitsuko, a köd gyermeke

**Az elzárt próféta**

_Megj.: A fanfic a 63. rész után játszódik, alternatív történetvezetés. Próbáltam legjobban visszaadni a karaktereket, de néhol előfordulhat OOC (Out of Character vagyis Karakterhez nem igazán illő viselkedés) ezért előre is elnézést._

_Jó szórakozást és ha lehet, hagyj értékelést !

* * *

_

**1. Fejezet: Mitsuko, a köd gyermeke**

Úgy tűnt, az eső egyszerűen nem akar elállni, mióta Ichigo és a többiek visszatértek. Napokig csak esett, monotonná téve a következő tanévig hátralévő pár napot.

Az Urahara Kereskedés előtt és körül különösen nagy sár volt az özönvízszerű esőnek köszönhetően; vevő sem jött és onnan sem dugta ki az orrát senki. Illetve mégis: Yoruichi-san pár órával Ichigoék érkezése után elment „valaminek utánanézni" és Urahara azóta nem látta.

A sár valóban undorító és meglehetősen ragacsos volt, az eső pedig kérlelhetetlenül hullott tovább. Lassan, mintha csak a képzelet szüleménye lenne, egy nyögés törte meg az eső hullásának egyenletes moraját…

A lány fejjel előre feküdt a sáros földön, arcát oldalra fordította hogy legalább levegőt kapjon – több sebből vérzett, és már talán fel is adta a reményt, mert meg sem próbált felállni.  
„Hol vagyok?" – futott át az agyán – „Miért vagyok itt? Mit akarok egyáltalán?" – lehunyta a szemét, de sötétség helyett egy meleg, kedves fényt látott, ami szinte átölelte.

_Mit szeretnél?_ – kérdezte a fényhez tartozó kedves hang – _Mi a célod?_

- Élni akarok – nyögte a lány magának – Nem akarok meghalni…

-Oya, oya, ki akar?

A lány szemei felpattantak, és minden erejét összeszedve felfelé fordította kicsit a fejét.

- Jó estét – vigyorgott rá valaki, és valami nagy _akármit_ tartott a kezében… de legalább az eső nem esett már rá… A lány szeme megrándult, első pillanatban, ahogy az alakra nézett, tudta, ez nem közönséges ember. Minimum őrült… Fájdalom hasított a testébe. Felszisszent és a fejét visszafordította, de még így is elviselhetetlen volt…

- Lám, lám a kisasszony meg kicsoda? Évek óta üzletelek itt de még soha nem láttam. Mindenesetre a spirituális energiája nem elhanyagolható… - guggolt le az alak, az esernyőt még jobban a fekvő nő fölé tartva.

- Segíts… kérlek… - motyogta a lány halkan, és fájdalmában belemarkolt a sárba. A másik alak elvigyorodott.

- Sose tudtam ellenállni egy csinos hölgy kéréseinek, főleg aki az utolsókat rúgja, mint kegyed – mondta legszélesebb vigyorával kedvesen.

A „kegyed" felszisszent, de most nem a fájdalomtól. Szívesen mondott volna valami csípőset, de sár ment a szájába, úgyhogy a másik alak kihagyott egy cikornyás káromkodást a dögrováson levés kérdéseiről.

- Fel tud állni? – tette fel a teljesen fölösleges kérdést a guggoló alak; ha a lány tudott volna, már régen megtette volna… Dühös morgás és sziszegés volt a válasz, mire A férfi szabad kezével egy lendülettel térdre rántotta a sáros lányt. Ez nem kevéssé lepte meg a fiatal nőt, de nem volt ereje felemelni a fejét és a másikra nézni. Aztán, egy hosszú perc múlva nem is akart… Tekintete a sárral keveredett vérre tapadt; szeme elkerekedett, teljesen elsápadt és remegni kezdett. Fölemelte bal kezét, ami ugyanezt a képet mutatta: a vörös vér és a barna sár gyűlöletes színének keverékét.

- Ne… - motyogta reszketve. A férfi kérdően pislantott rá – Ne, vért ne…

- Ugyan kisasszony, láttam már rosszabbat is. Rendbe hozzuk egykettőre – mondta egy árnyalatnyival komolyabb hangon.

- Vért ne… - suttogta erőtlenül a lány, majd hirtelen előrebukva elájult.

A férfi felfogta és a mellkasához szorította a másik fejét. Úgy látszott, nem érdekli a lány mennyire sáros vagy véres. Az esernyőt letette a földre, és karjaiba vette a fiatal lányt, majd elindult vele.

* * *

Úgy érezte, mindjárt fellobban attól a melegtől, amit a testében érzett. Valami megnyugtató, egyenletes hangot hallott, ami megnyugtatta a sokktól, amit a vér látványa okozott…

Vér.

Felvillant előtte önmaga, ahogy ott fekszik vérző sebeivel a sárban.

Olyan szánalmas…

A kellemes hang abbamaradt. Csend telepedett az elméjére, és még az a fény sem jelent meg, mint legutóbb. Gyűlölte a csendet. De a vért még jobban… Lassan, óvatosan nyitotta ki a szemeit, és először fel sem fogta, merre van. Egy fehér, régi típusú japán otthon mennyezetére révedt amit fagerendák osztottak négyszögekre.

A lány lassan pislogott párat, és a kép kezdett tisztulni. Bár az agyában ugyanolyan kaotikus elmosódottság volt, mint pár perce… De a teste alig fájt; ezt teljes egészében felfogta. Óvatosan megérintette bal bordáit, és szoros gézkötést tapintott ki. Majd ujjaival tovább tapogatott, végigsimította a takarót ami rá volt terítve, és kis mosoly futott át az arcán. Majdnem az egész teste be volt kötözve, és fájt is, de él. Valaki ellátta a sebeit, valaki segített neki. Lázasan járt az agya, hogy valami eszébe jusson.

„… _főleg aki az utolsókat rúgja, mint kegyed…"_

A mondatfoszlány erőszakosan tolakodott az agyába, majd ugyanebben a pillanatban elöntötte a vér az agyát. Még hogy ő… az utolsókat…! De valószínűleg az mentette meg aki ezt mondta neki.

Felemelte a bal kezét, de a jobbat képtelen volt. Nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy ökölbe szorította a kezét, majd megint elengedte, és ismét… Amikor egyszer kinyitotta, zöldes fénybe vonódott a tenyere, amit ő halvány mosollyal nyugtázott. A takaró fölé tartotta világító kezét, ott, ahol a mozdulatlan jobb keze volt. Percek teltek el így… Egy kis idő után a zöldes fény szertefoszlott, és bár felemelni a karját még mindig nem tudta, az ujjait már képes volt mozgatni. Felsóhajtott és lehunyta a szemeit – ez is eredmény, végülis…

- Ooohhh, talán jobban lett, Doro-dono? _(megj.: hülye egy szóvicc, Sár-kisasszonyt jelent)_

A lány hirtelen pattant fel, megismerte ugyanis a hangot, amely ledögrovásozta őt nemrég…

- M-M-M-MIVAN? – a hang irányába bámult, és érezte, hogy a feje már pulzál a rengeteg vértől ami odatolult. Az alak egy 30 éves körülinek tetsző, szőke hajú pasas volt, kissé régies öltözetben és egy csíkos kalappal a fején, ami teljesen eltakarta a szemeit. Szőkésszürke haja volt, ami kissé kilógott a kalap alól.

A lány félredöntötte a fejét a pasas indokolatlanul széles és idétlen vigyorát látva, és minimum ugyanolyan idétlen grimaszt vágott.

- Én nem ugrálnék a maga helyében – mondta derűsen a férfi – Még a végén felnyílnának a sebei és meghalna.

A lány összeszorította az ajkait és gyanúsan méregette a férfit.

- Miért segített nekem?

- Mert a Kisasszony kérte hogy segítsek.

- Magánál ez csak ennyi? Ha azt kérnék ugorjon a kútba, megtenné?

A férfi ugyanolyan idétlenül, mint a vigyora, felnevetett és a fejét fogta.

- Teszem fel ha igen szép a hölgyemény, meggondolnám – vallotta be két hangos nevetőroham között. A lány felvonta egyik szemöldökét, és most már biztos volt benne hogy a pasas dilis.

- Aha, értem. Szóval maga egy vén perverz aki azért segít kislányoknak, hogy aztán ki tudja mit csináljon velük… - mondta közönyös, gonosz grimasszal.

A férfibe mintha csak villám csapott volna, felugrott és ijedten pillantott a lányra.

- Miről beszél? Nem is igaz! Nem is vagyok öreeeeeg… – legyintgetett vihorászva a kezével.

- …csak megkattant – motyogta magának a lány megdöbbenten. Egy pillanatra felvillant a pasas egyik szeme a kalap alól, de ugyanolyan hamar el is tűnt.

- Ez a megkattant segített Kegyednek életben maradni – jegyezte meg mézes-mázosan. A lány elhúzta a száját és zavarában a kötéseit kezdte piszkálni. Cska ekkor fogalmazódott meg benne valami…

- Hé, maga látta el a sebeimet? – kérdezte erőltetetten nyugodt hangon, de a szemeiben a pokol összes tüze ott égett – szegény férfi ezt nem láthatta…

- Hát persze – felelte szokásos derűvel – Tudja mennyi gézembe került magát tetőtől-talpig bekötözni? Ráadásul majdnem egész…

Nem tudta befejezni, mert a lány máris a torkának ugrott.

- MAGA VÉN PERVERZ ÁLLAT! FOGADJUNK EZ A HOBBIJA, FIATAL LÁNYOKAT ELCSÁBÍTGATNI! – hogy nyomatékot adjon szavainak, egyenletesen rázogatni kezdte a férfi nyakát, hogy a feje ide-oda billegett. A lány alig tudott élni a gondolattal, hogy ez a vén kéjenc rajta nyáladzott egész éjszaka míg kötözte…

Ekkor egy rázáskor leesett a kalap a „vén kéjenc" fejéről, és a lány rábámult.

- Kawaii – motyogta elpirulva ahogy meglátta a szőke fürtöket és a kissé bánatos szempárt.

A férfi a szemébe nézett egy percre, és amaz erőtlenül elengedte a nyakát. A következő percben a lány csak annyit érzett, hogy egy láthatatlan erő hátralöki őt… Ahogy pislantott, látta hogy a férfi a másodperc törtrésze alatt húzott elő egy kardot valahonnan. Talán annak az ereje…

„Lehetetlen" – gondolta ijedten a lány, de a következő percben puffanva ért földet, és felkiáltott, ahogy a sebei felnyíltak. Egy perc múlva a torkán akadt a kiáltás, és ismét elájult.

- Nem valami tűrőképes – motyogta magának a férfi, ahogy feltette a kalapot a fejére, majd a háta mögé pislantott – Ururu.

Fiatal, nagy, sírós szemű kislány lépett elő az ajtó mögül.

- Ne félj, nincs baja – fordult meg mosolyogva a férfi – Fel fog épülni, de addig is, kérlek, vigyázz rá, rendben? És ha valami gyanúsat tenne – tette hozzá mosolytalanul – tudod mit kell tenned.

- Igenis, Kisuke-san – mondta vékony hangján Ururu, és engedelmesen leült a fiatal lány mellé.

* * *

A fiatal nő, mikor ismét kinyitotta a szemét, egy fekete hajú kislányt látott maga fölé hajolni.

- Konnichiwa – köszöntötte őt illedelmesen a csöppség.

- Öh… szia… Hol vagyok? És ki vagy te? – motyogtza teljesen összezavarodva az idősebbik lány.

- Ururu vagyok – hajolt meg ültében a lányka – Ez itt pedig az Urahara Kereskedés, Halálistenekkel üzletelünk.

- Halálistenekkel! – kerekedett el a másik lány szeme, és a keze ökölbe szorult –

U-Urahara…?

- Igen – bólintott Ururu – Kisuke-san úgy döntött, itt maradhat amíg fel nem épül.

- K-köszönöm – motyogta még mindig ökölbe szorított kezekkel a fiatal nő. Gondolatban máris azt fontolgatta, hogy intézteti el azt a vén kéjencet ezzel az akármilyen Urahara-val.

Bár olyan aranyos volt… vér futott az arcába.

- Ki volt aranyos? – kérdezte nagy szemekkel Ururu. A fiatal nő halántékán hatalmas verejtékcsepp jelent meg.

- Áháháhháá, seeeeemmi, mit mondtam volna? Aranyos? Izé… én rád értettem, Ururu-chan, igen olyan aranyos vagy! – pattant fel, sziszegést is mellőzve, és gyorsan megsimogatta a kislány fejét, aki picit értetlenül bambult rá.

- Az én nevem Mitsuko – villantotta legbájosabb mosolyát a fiatal nő a kislányra – Azért ez, mert szürke a hajam mint a ködnek – mutatott a kötések közül kikandikáló tincsekre – Ezért hívnak a Köd gyermekének.

Ez valahogyan mosolyt csalt Ururu arcára, aminek Mitsuko nagyon megörült. Még szélesebben mosolygott a kislányra aki szinte hálásan pislogott rá.

- Kisuke-san hagyott itt ruhákat magának, Mitsuko-san.

- Mitsuko elég lesz – nyúlt a fehér köntösszerűség után a lány – Nagyon kedvesek vagytok.

- …és Kisuke-san lefoglalta a Lelkek Társadalma-beli pénzt amit nálad talált.

Mitsuko egyből padlót fogott, de démoni képpel pattant fel ismét.

- MIIIII?

- Nekünk is élnünk kell valamiből – motyogta sírósan Ururu, mire az a verejtékcsepp ismét megjelent Mitsuko homlokán.

- Ehhh, nem azért mondtam! Persze, persze tartsátok meg, úgyse tudnék vele mit kezdeni… - sóhajtotta lemondóan.

- Miért jöttél ide, Mitsuko-san?

Ez a kérdés kirángatta a lányt a sajnálkozásból és ijedten bámult a kislányra.

- Én… öh… tudod… én… nem… igazán emlékszem – pirult el – Azt hiszem, arra emlékszem, ahogy a földön fekszek, és esik az eső… Előtte… előtte csak arra, hogy a Lelkek Társadalmának egyik templomjában vagyok… Ennyi.

A kislány nem válaszolt, maga elé révedt. Mikor Mitsuko a csendet már kínosnak ítélte meg, fogta a köntöst és belebújt.

- Sajnálom hogy teher vagyok számotokra – motyogta bűntudattal – Én sem tudom mi történt, hogyan sérültem meg… - azzal jobb karjára tette a kezét.

- Halálisten vagy? – kérdezte ekkor ártatlanul Ururu.

Mitsuko sokáig nem válaszolt.

-Nem… hiszem. Nem emlékszem szinte semmire.

- Kisuke-san szerint papnő vagy a Lelkek Társadalmából – Mitsuk itt felkapta a fejét – Bár sárosak, véresek és tépettek voltak a ruháid, nem Halálisten ruhák voltak, inkább szerzetesi ruhák… Sajnálom, valami rosszat mondtam…?

Mitsuko megint nem szólt, csak bámult maga elé szomorú tekintettel. Aztán nagy sokára megrázta a fejét és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Remélem hamarosan eszembe jutnak a dolgok – a kislány felé már széles mosolyt mutatott – És ismételten köszönöm a… ehh… a _vendéglátást_… - bár a pénzének elvesztése még mindig elég nagy csapásként érte…

Ekkor azonban nyílt az ajtó, és egy nagydarab, sötét bőrű férfi nézett be rajta. Mitsuko szeme rándult egyet; biztos volt benne hogy ez a karizmatikus valaki a tulajdonos…

- U-U-Urahara-s-s-san – kapta magát vigyázba, mert szó ami szó, az óriás igencsak tekintélyt parancsoló volt – Köszönöm a kedvességét, hogy itt maradhatok – hadarta gyorsan és sietve meghajolt – Igazán nem érdemlem meg, hogy… huh? Mi az Ururu? – fordult hátra bosszankodva – Kérlek most ne zavarj…

- Ez nem Kisuke-san – súgta neki kétségbeesetten Ururu – Ez Tessai-san.

- N-n-n-em ő? De hát ijesztő meg nagydarab meg minden – hadonászott Mitsuko kétségbeesetten – Ha nem ő, akkor ki?

- Oya, oya minden energikusak vagyunk… - a hang hátba döfte Mitsukot, majd rángatózó szemekkel, lassan megfordult, hogy rémálma valóra váljon; a nagydarab férfi mellett ott állt a Vén Kéjenc ahogy magában elnevezte.

- T-T-T-Teeee – dühében mást nem tudott csak összeszorította az ajkait, és három nagy lépéssel keresztülszelve a szobát, a szőke fickó mellett termett. Sajnálattal tapasztalta hogy nem olyan alacsony mint elsőre tűnt – ő még csak a válláig is alig ért.

- Nem tudom, hol van ez az Urahara, de ha egyszer találkozok vele, rád uszítom, annyi szent, te vén kéjenc! – sziszegte dühösen. A levegő megfagyott. Még Mitsuko is megijedt egy pillanatra, ahogy próbált a szőkeség szemébe nézni, de nem tudott, mert eltakarta a kalapja. Ahogy a csend egyre mélyebb és vészjóslóbb lett, Mitsuko komoly félelmeket és egy szörnyű gyanút kezdett táplálni…

Ekkor azonban a szőke fickó felnevetett, de úgy hogy majdnem leterítette a röhögőgörcs.

- Vén kéjencnek nevezte a tulajt! – harsant egy gyerekhang és Mitsuko mellé egy vörös hajú kisfiú ugrott, kajánul vigyorogva rá, majd a nevető férfira pillantott, aki már a padlón fekődt és hempergett a mérhetetlen röhögéstől – Neked aztán van vér a pucádban, kiscsaj!

- KIT HÍVSZ TE KISCSAJNAK? – kiáltott rá Mitsuko.

- HÁT TÉGED, KISCSAJ! – üvöltött vissza a kölyök, majd hangos ordibálásba torkollott kettejük megismerkedése.

- Aj-jaj – motyogta Ururu halkan, Tessai-san pedig jobbnak látta meg sem szólalni.

Mikor a szőke fickó kinevette magát, lassan, könnyeit törölgetve feltápászkodott, és a két veszekedőhöz lépett. Tessai bár nem szólt, de ebben a percben elrántotta a vörös hajú fiút – Jintát – Mitsuko mellől. A lány meglepetten nézett előbb a nagydarab emberre, majd összerezzent és rosszat sejtve megfordult.

Végigborsódzott a háta a szőke pasas vigyorától.

- Azt hiszem ideje hogy bemutatkozzam – vigyorgott az, majd meghajolt – Urahara Kisuke vagyok, az Urahara Kereskedés tulajdonosa.

- U-Urahara… - nyögte elfulladva a lány.

- Talán hallott rólam? – kérdezte halkan a férfi, és megvillant a szeme. Lehet, hogy ez a lány tud valamit róla…?

- Nem, soha az életben – Urahara erre látványosan padlót fogott, Tessai, Ururu és Jinta homlokán pedig verejtékcseppek jelentek meg.

- Kellett volna? – kérdezte Mitsuko sárga szemeivel értetlenül pislogva.

- Nem – nyögte Urahara, ahogy ismét felverekedte magát – És most a hölgy is elárulná nekünk a nevét?

- M-miért kéne? – makacsolta meg magát Mitsuko.

- Talán egy, mert így illik, kettő, mert befogadtuk a gyógyulása idejére, három, mert akkor talán észreveszi hogy már tíz perce félig lecsúszott magáról a köntös… - mondta a legudvariasabb hangnemében Urahara. Mitsuko feje vörös lett, gyorsan átölelte saját magát, és kétségbeesetten keresett módot hogy valahogy visszafizessen ennek a kéjencnek.

- Nos? – vigyorgott még mindig a férfi, mire Mitsuko megadóan lehajtotta a fejét.

- Taji Mitsuko. Nem mondhatnám hogy örülök.

- Nos, remek, remek! Ezen is túl vagyunk! Akkor talán üljünk is le enni, azt javaslom; persze Taji-san nagylelkű adománya nélkül – itt a lány a világ legfanyarabb pofáját vágta ami csak létezik – nem ehetnénk ilyen fenséges vacsorát, úgyhogy köszönjük, Taji-san!

- A Mitsuko is elég – motyogta vörösen a lány, mire érezte, hogy Urahara a vállára teszi a kezét és befelé taszigálja a szobába ahol a lány eddig volt.

- Talán vegyen fel még valamit, mert egy, megfázik, kettő még megvádol engem hogy megint magát bámulom. Tíz perc múlva jöhet enni – fejezte be vigyorogva és becsukta a tolóajtót. Mitsuko pár percig zavartan meredt az ajtóra, majd lehajtotta a fejét és elmosolyodott.  
Kedves tőlük… ahogy törődnek vele…  
„Mégha pénzért is…" - jutott eszébe a gondolat, és pofija ismét fanyar kifejezést öltött.

**/Első fejezet vége./**


	2. Reggeli kávé együtt

**Második fejezet: Reggeli kávé... együtt **

- Mitsuko-san… - Ururu hangja szokás szerint sírósan csengett, ahogy a nőt várta aki már húsz perce ki sem tugta az orrát a szobából – Mitsuko-san, történt valami?

Résnyire nyílt a tolóajtó, a kérdezett pedig kidugta rajta az orrát cseppet sem jókedvű arckifejezéssel.

- Urahara egy mocskos szadista kéjenc – sziszegte, amitől Ururu nem kevésbé jött zavarba, a házat pedig egy tüsszentés rázta meg, majd felzengett Urahara egyik kedvenc klisémondata:

- Á, dehogy vagyok beteg, biztos valami szépség megint engem emleget, hehehe…

Mitsuko halántékán idegesen lüktetett egy ér, majd hirtelen feltépte az ajtót, és a hang irányába rohant hogy megfojtsa ezt az önelégült vén perverzet. Ururu ekkor látta hogy vendégükön legalább háromszor akkora zöld férfi haori van mint a lány maga.

Mitsuko épp befordult volna a helységbe, ahonnan a hang kiszűrődött, de a hosszú kabátszerűségben megbotlott, és szinte szabályosan feltörölte arcával a padlót.

- Oya, oya, Mitsuko-san, milyen fiatal és energikus – nevetett Urahara, és legyezőjét csipkelődve lengette a lány felé – Nem gondoltam hogy ilyen nagy lesz magára a kabátom.

A lányt mintha megcsípték volna: felpattant , undorodva ugrott ki a ruha alól, de azonnal össze is rezzent. Nem volt szerencsés dolog egy vékony köntösben nyitott ablak mellett álldogálni; de ha rágondolt hogy a vén kéjenc már a ruháit is ráadja, még nagyobb borzongás jött rá. Igyekezett kihúzni magát, és szívott egyet az orrán, de mikor látta hogy Jinta hogy bámul rá és érezte a forró folyadékot az ajkain, elsápadt, és térdre rogyott.

Vérző orrára tapasztotta a kezét és duzzogva pislantott maga elé; mikor érezte hogy valaki visszasegíti rá a ruhát, engedelmesen hagyta, sőt, még a zsebkendőt is elfogadta amit Urahara odanyújtott neki. Villámgyorsan betömte törött orrát a zsepivel hogy ne kelljen látnia a vért, de ahogy észrevette, hogy mindenki várakozó tekintettel pislog rá, lesütötte a szemét.

- Köszöböb – morogta szűkszavúan, majd felállt, az asztal egyetlen szabad részéhez sietett és villámgyorsan leült. Csak akkor pislantott fel mikor Ururu a tányérját nyújtotta felé; a kislány tekintete zavart volt, Jintáé gúnyos, Tessai-sané picit szigorú, de ami a legrosszabb: Urahara olyan atyás megbocsátással nézett rá, amitől mérhetetlen düh fogta el.

- Itadakimasu! – adta ki a parancsot Urahara.

- Itadakibasu – motyogta Mitsuko még mindig nem teljesen ép orral. Csak turkált az ételben, pedig azt sem tudta, mikor evett utoljára. Egyszerűen túl gyorsan jött neki minden… Erősen gondolkodott, hogy vajon hogyan kerülhetett olyan helyzetbe amilyenbe került… de csak a feje fájdult meg tőle…

- Mitsuko-san…? – a nő ijedten rezzent össze Ururu hangjára, és nagy szemeket meresztett az asztalnál ülőkre, akik őt bámulták.

- E-e-e-elnézést – nyögte halkan, és gyorsan elkezdte magába lapátolni a tányérjáról a rizst, amitől majdnem megfulladt. Magában szidta és átkozta magát amiért ilyen szerencsétlen… de legalább nem nevetik ki…

_Kinevetni…_

- Ha nem éhes, Mitsuko-san, nem kell ennie – nyugtatta meg őt gyorsan Urahara.

A lány zavartan babrált az evőpálcikákkal –így ülve szinte eltűnt a hatalmas kabát alatt amit összefogott magán – majd letette őket és meghajolt:

- _Köszönöb a vacsorát… és bindent…_

Csendesen ült ott míg a többiek is befejezték a vacsorát, és gondolkodott.

Vajon miért ilyen jók hozzá? A pénzért? Vagy szánalomból? Vagy egyszerűen… kedves emberek…?

„Ugyan már, pénzhajhász kereskedő mind" – nyögött fel magában fanyar képpel, de ekkor érezte hogy valaki megrántja a kabátja ujját.

- Bi az, Ururu-chan? – motyogta betömött orral, de azért egy kedves mosollyal megsimogatta a kislány fejét.

- Vérzik még az orrod?

- Neb… - azzal sietve kivette a zsebkendőt – Már jól vagyok, ne félj. Mitsuko-nee-sant nem olyan könnyű eltenni láb alól – kacsintott diadalmasan, és a kislány szemei felragyogtak, ahogy a nő megint megsimogatta a fejét.

- Ehh, nyálas nőszemély – morogta magában Jinta, de Urahara valamiért szélesen mosolygott.

- Azt hiszem kiülök a friss levegőre kicsit… Urahara-san kabátja sátornak is beillene úgyhogy nem hiszem hogy megfáznék… Kikísérsz, Ururu-chan? – tápászkodott fel Mitsuko, mire a kislány hevesen bólintott és utánaeredt.

- Pfuj, Ururu teljesen meg van őrülve a kiscsaj után – morogta Jinta, mire Tessai-san „véletlenül" fejbe vágta a rizses kondérral és a kölyök hangosan feljajdult – HÉÉÉÉ!

- Jinta, remélem emlékszel, hogy Mitsuko-san még mindig a vendégünk – nyitotta szét legyezőjét vigyorogva Urahara – Kicsit több tiszteletet.

A fiú még morgott valamit, majd felpattant és a szobája felé vette az irányt.

- Yare, yare – morogta Urahara – Yoruichi-sannak még mindig se híre se hamva. Vajon merre mehetett? – tekintett az ég felé, és összezárt legyezőjét a szájához érintette – Biztos meglepődik majd a vendégünkön – nevetett fel hirtelen, majd sanda tekintettel a terasz felé pillantott.

Odakinn Mitsuko szótlanul letelepedett, majd az ölébe húzta Ururut és mindkettőjüket melegen betakarta. A kislány megilletődött kissé, de valahogy megnyugtatta a nő, akit csak nemrég ismert meg.

- Bocsáss meg ha túl közvetlen vagyok – kuncogott halkan Mitsuko – De nem szeretem, ha valaki olyan szomorú képet vág mindig, mint te, Ururu-chan. És… azt hiszem, szeretem a gyerekeket – dugja ki a nyelvét pajkosan – Bár bevallom, nehéz dolog emlékezni… Hehe, de nem is ez a lényeg, igaz? Nagyon szépek a csillagok, nem? – Ururu csendben nézte ahogy a nő felveszi azt a szokásos derűs, boldog és gyönyörű mosolyt. Persze, Kisuke-san is gyakran mosolygott, de ez a nő… olyan más volt. Olyan vidám, olyan törődő…

Mitsuko még jobban magához húzta a kislányt hogy az nehogy megfázzon. Ururu elpirult, de jólesett Mitsuko közelében lenni… Soha még ilyen senkihez nem volt ilyen jó hozzábújni…

- Mitsuko-san – motyogta Ururu a szokásosnál is sírósabb hangon, és a nő nyakába fúrta a fejét, amitől az kicsit meglepődött.

- Csitt, csitt, csitt, jól van kicsim, semmi baj… - suttogta kedvesen, mire Ururu még jobban szipogni kezdett; Mitsuko olyan kedves vele, ráadásul a ruha miatt ugyanolyan illata van, mint Kisuke-sannak és ugyanolyan kedvesen nyugtatja őt…

Mitsuko összébb húzta magukon a kabátot, mert érezte, ahogy egyre hidegebb lesz az ősz eleji levegő. A kislány egyenletes szuszogásba kezdett a vállán, ő pedig a csillagokat kezdte kémlelni.

- Régen volt hogy Ururu bárkivel is így megbarátkozott volna – a nő összerezzent, és óvatosan hátrafordította a fejét. Urahara mosolyogva támasztotta a falat mögötte, Mitsuko pedig elpirult zavarában, ahogy a kislányt az ölében látta.

- M-még meg sem köszöntem, hogy meg…megmentett, Urahara-san… Én igazán…

- Ugyan – legyintett a férfi – Mondtam: csinos hölgyek kívánságainál nincs is csodásabb – azzal leguggolt melléjük és elmosolyodott Ururu arcán – Tudja, milyen ritkán mosolyog? Különleges gyerek, de néha sajnálom, hogy nem lehet olyan, mint a többiek…

- Nem a maga gyereke, igaz? – kérdezte elpirulva Mitsuko.

- Dehogy – vigyorodott el a férfi – De azért egy csapat vagyunk. És mostantól maga is a csapat része, Mitsuko-san – tette hozzá széles mosollyal.

- É-én? – nyögött fel a lány, és szemei tágra nyíltak, de azonnal beharapta az ajkát – É-É-Én igazán nem akarok zavarni…

- Ugyan. Majd találunk magának megfelelő munkát – itt Mitsuko halántékán kicsi verejtékcsepp jelent meg – És egyébként is, Ururu annyira kedveli magát, nem tehetem meg vele, hogy kíméletlenül elküldöm magát ebben a kétes hírű negyedben, ki tudja milyen kiéhezett férfiak közé…

Ekkorra Mitsuko verejtékcseppje tízszeresére duzzadt és ijedten pillantott sunyi képű új munkaadójára.

- Hehehe, ne aggódjon, Mitsuko-san, itt teljes biztonságban van – legyintett a férfi vigyorogva és megveregette a nő vállát.

- I-igen… köszönöm… tényleg köszönöm – suttogta. Próbált felállni, de Ururu túl nehéznek bizonyult sebesült testének. Urahara egyetlen szó nélkül átvette a kislányt, majd bevitte a házba.

Mitsuko még állt egy percig a teraszon, kissé meglepetten nézett a férfi után. Egyértelműen atyásnak tűnt… Mire észbekapott, szélesen mosolygott a gondolaton. Erre persze elpirult, jól összefogta magán a kabátot és bement ő is. Urahara már az asztalnál ült és valamit körmölt, Tessai-san mellette teát ivott. Mitsuko szótlanul Urahara mögé lépett majd pipiskedve fölé hajolt, de nem látta mit firkál olyan nagy hévvel.

- Mi lesz ez? – kérdezte kíváncsian, mire a férfi villámgyorsan megfordult és széles vigyorral az orra elé tartotta a táblácskát.

- „M-Mitsuko-san otthonos kis fészke"? – nyögött fel a lány szemrángatózva. A táblára még egy chibi Mitsuko is volt rajzolva, csak a hatás kedvéért…

- Kitesszük az ajtajára, Mitsuko-san – vigyorgott még mindig a férfi, mire a lány elérzékenyülve kezébe vette a táblát.

- K-köszönöm – suttogta meghatottan, és magához ölelte – T-t-tényleg köszönöm – pislogott szaporán, mert nem akarta, hogy Urahara máris sírni lássa.

- Ugyan-ugyan – vigyorgott a férfi – Holnapra megfelelő ruhát is szerzünk magának. Addig kereshetek magának valamit…

- Nem, ez pont jó – pirult el a lány, majd gyorsan eliramodott a szobája felé. Aztán visszapillantott egy percre – M-megyek lefeküdni. Jóéjt…

- Jóéjt – felelte kórusban a két férfi.

Mitsuko nagy gonddal helyezte ki a tolóajtóra a táblácskát, majd bement. Olyan másnak érezte… most már az ő szobája…jóleső bizsergéssel bújt a takarója alá és összehúzta magát a sötétben. Csak ekkor vette észre hogy milyen kellemes illata van az öreg kabátnak… De pár perc múlva már álomba is merült…

* * *

- Mmmm… Ááááhh… hajnalban valamiért felpattantak a szemei és onnantól nem tudott visszaaludni. Nagyot nyújtózott, majd ásított, és körülnézett. Emlékezett a tegnapra, ó igen, minden kínos és kellemes részletre…

Végigtapogatta magát; furcsa volt, már alig fájt valamije… Lassan felállt, és még jobban beleburkolózott a meleg kabátba, majd kilépett a szobájából.

Olyan csend volt a folyosón, hogy még a padló nyikorgását is hallani lehetett; villámgyorsan surrant a konyháig, és ott végre fellélegzett. Nem merte volna vállalni hogy a lakók valamelyike dühösen felébred az ő hajnali neszezésére…

Az egyik tolóajtóra egy kis tábla volt akasztva „Bolthelyiség" címszóval, Mitsuko ezt jobbnak látta békén hagyni. Kisurrant a teraszra, de a hajnali levegő még nagyon is hűvös volt, úgyhogy gyorsan vissza is ment a konyhába; a lehető legkevesebb nyikorgással…

Unalmában sorra nyitogatta a konyhaszekrényeket, de pókhálón, lejárt szavatosságú rizsen és pár evőeszközön kívül semmi mást nem talált.

Illetve mégis…

„Urahara reggeli kávéja"

Pipiskedve és hatalmas szemekkel nézett a kis csomagra, aminek az elején igen morózus chibi-Urahara-t ábrázoló cetli szerepelt és a felirat.

- Kávé… - motyogta elgondolkodva, majd leemelte a zacskót, óvatosan kicsomagolta és belenyúlt egy ujjával. Furcsállva nézte a barna port az ujja végén, majd megnyalta, de azon nyomban ki is köpte – PFUJ! Hogy lehet ezt megenni…

Ekkor vette észre hogy egy másik cetli is lóg a tasakon: „NE nyúlj hozzá."

- Ajaj – nyögött fel a lány és hirtelen végigborsódzott a háta; már tudta, mit jelent. A végsőkre is felkészülve fordult meg, hogy egy piszkosfehér köntösös, mogorva reggeli Urahara Kisukéval találja szembe magát.

- Jó reggelt – vágott azonnal széles és ártatlan vigyort, a kávéstasakot a háta mögé dugva – Jól aludt, Urahara-san?

A férfi két lépéssel ott termett mellette és szótlanul kikapta a kezéből a tasakot. A lány bocsánatkérően fürkészte a tekintetét, de nem találta; mostanra már százszor is elátkozta azt a hülye kalapot…

- S-sajnálom…

A férfi megvetően pillantott rá – legalábbis a lány meg volt erről győződve, hisz nem láthatta.

- Ura…hara-san… - próbálkozott még egyszer – Megkérdezhetném hogy mi az?

A férfi nagyot, fáradtat sóhajtott, majd felrakott egy kanna vizet forrni. A lány számára úgy tűnt, így, félálomban is pontosan tudja, mi merre van – Urahara oda sem nézett, mikor a bögrékért, szűrőpapírért, cukorért nyúlt. Mitsuko őszinte megdöbbenésére pár perc múlva mindkettejük előtt ott gőzölgött egy bögre forró… fekete… izé…

Urahara leült az alacsony asztal mellé, és szó nélkül a fél bögrényi gőzölgő nedűt megitta. Mitsuko szinte már gyerekes izgalommal nézte; mikor ezt Urahara észrevette, lerakta a bögrét és ismét nagyot sóhajtott:

- Igyon csak, Mitsuko-san, próbálja ki.

A lány bizalmatlanul méregette a gőzölgő folyadékot, majd felemelte a bögrét és óvatosan ivott egy kortyot… Arca azonnal fintorba torzult, legszívesebben kiköpte volna az undormányt, de nem volt mersze hozzá. Minden erejét összeszedve lenyelte a kávét, de tudta hogy soha nem lenne képes olyan könnyen magába önteni, mint ahogy Urahara tette.

- Keserű, mi? – könyökölt fel a férfi az asztalra, mire a lány elhúzott szájjal bólintott – Istenem, mennyi baj kora reggel – morogta magának Urahara, majd felállt és matatott valamit a konyhaszekrénynél – Eredetileg Yoruichi-sané, de mivel ő nincs itt, úgysincs ellenére – azzal tejet töltött a lány kávéjába, majd egy kevés cukrot is – Most próbálja ki – mondta ásítva, és visszarakta a dolgokat a helyükre.

Mire megfordult, Mitsuko bögréje üres volt, és a lány földöntúli arccal – és tejeskávé bajusszal – pislogott rá hálásan.

- Istenem, ugyanúgy néz, mint Yoruichi, ha tejet adok neki – mosolyodott el aznap először Urahara, majd leült, és még párat kortyolt a kávéjából.

- Megkérdezhetem, hogy ki ez a Yoruichi-san? – próbálkozott Mitsuko óvatosan.

- Ő… a legjobb barátom… - mélázott el kissé Urahara ahogy megint felkönyökölt az asztalra – Nagyon régóta ismerjük egymást… jó csapat vagyunk, azt hiszem – ismét megjelent az arcán az egész nap megszokott vigyor, majd hozzátette: - És mellesleg Yoruichi az egyetlen, akivel hajnalonként, a reggeli kávémnál el tudok beszélgetni; senki más nem tud olyankor elviselni… Vagyis pontosabban Yoruichin és Magán kívül, Mitsuko-san.

A lány elvörösödött és a csészéjét kezdte piszkálni.

- B-biztos kedves hölgy – motyogta maga elé.

- Elkényeztetett és követelőző kis szuka – vallotta be Urahara a kávéja fölött vigyorogva – De éppen ezért kedvelem. Remek barát, és ha kell, odavág rendesen… - fanyar lett az arca mintha valami régi, kínos emléket idézne fel…

Mitsuko rákönyökölt az asztalra és csendben nézte Uraharát ahogy az befejezte a reggeli élénkítőjét. Mikor aztán a férfi letette a bögrét, a jól ismert mosoly terült el az arcán.

- Mitsuko-san… ez tegnap jutott eszembe: mit szólna ha maga lenne a szakácsunk?

A lány se köpni se nyelni nem tudó állapotba lépett; ő és FŐZNI? Az ajkai szétnyíltak, de nem tudott semmi értelmeset megfogalmazni. Kinevetni a munkaadóját pedig talán mégse kéne…

- Tudom hogy beletanulna – Urahara már két kézzel könyökölt az asztalon, és legbájosabb vigyorát vette elő; Mitsuko szeme megrándult és meghátrált kicsit.

- Nem igazán… értem… hogy kell az emberi világban főzni…

- Ugyan, amíg ránk nem gyújtja a házat addig minden rendben – biztosította őt gúnyosan vigyorogva a férfi, mire a lány fanyar és dühös arckifejezések keverékét produkálta. Mióta itt volt, egyre fintorkészlete jelentősen megnőtt, s ez leginkább Uraharának volt köszönhető.

- Nos, elvállalja?

A lány mérlegelt egy darabig, majd sóhajtott.

- El. Tudja, annak a sunyi rókaképének nem lehet ellenállni ha kér valamit – vigyorodott el gonoszul, azzal fogta kettejük bögréjét és felállt az asztaltól. Urahara vigyora még szélesebb lett és felpöccintette kalapja szélét.

- Előre is örülök hogy együtt dolgozhatunk…

Mitsuko hátranézett rá, és kedvesen elmosolyodott:

- Én meg hogy együtt kávézhatunk!

Urahara egy vigyorgó fejcsóválással jutalmazta új alkalmazottja visszaszólását, majd visszavonult a szobájába hogy felkészüljön a nyitásra…

**/2. fejezet vége/**


	3. Szaké és sopping

**_Jegyzet: gyerekek ha még olvassa ezt egyáltalán valaki, hagyjon már egy értékelést, ne potyára írogassam itt magyarul... :P _**

**Harmadik fejezet : Szaké és sopping**

Már egy hét is eltelt, hogy Mitsuko az Urahara Kereskedésbe került. Urahara valóban beváltotta ígéretét és nőies ruhákat szerzett neki; két egyrészes ruhát, egy pólót egy pulcsit és egy farmert – illetve alsóneműt… A lány a ruhákat nagy figyelemmel méregette, de egy rózsaszín bugyin megakadt a tekintete, felemelte és nézegetni kezdte. Urahara idétlenül röhögcsélt és már felkészült arra hogy a lány dühkitörést kap, de ekkor az értetlenül felé pislantott és megkérdezte:

- Ez mi?

Mikor a férfi szűkszavúan felvilágosította, mire késleltetett hatással érkezett a dühkitörés, egyenesen az ő arcába a nő ökle formájában…

Urahara továbbá állította, a lány főztjeinek egyre kisebb részét kell kidobni – ő maga példamutatóan evett vendégük bármilyen főztjéből, bárhogy is nézett ki, és mindig igyekezett valami dicsérnivalót észrevenni az elsózott miso levesben vagy a szétfőtt rizsben – Mitsukot ez olyan boldogsággal töltötte el, hogy szorgalmasan tanult, hogy jobb lehessen. Tessai-san és néhány könyv volt a segítségére, s végre, végre hat nap után sikerült egy ínycsiklandó sushit összehoznia.

Legalább fél óráig gyönyörködött csillogó, földöntúlian boldog szemekkel a guszta ételben az asztalon, de ekkor Urahara megbökte a vállát, és suttogva megkérdezte:

- Ehetünk már, Mitsuko-san?

- Eh, p-p-persze – nyögte a lány egy verejtékcseppel, de miután leültek is árgus tekintettel figyelte a többiek reakcióját.

- Szokás szerint finom! – vigyorodott el Urahara, mire Mitsuko kétségbeesett; akkor most ez is szemétbe való, mint az eddigiek…?

- Anyám, ez ehető! – nyögött fel Jinta, és a lányra bámult – Hozattad?

- Yosh – vigyordott el a lány és dicsőségesen elvigyorodott, úgy érezte, egy naaagy lépcsőfokot lépett előre, és isteni fény árad rá…

- Mitsuko-san, elhisszük hogy örül, de levenné a lábát az asztalról? – kérdezte óvatosan Urahara a legyezője mögül. A lány arca megrándult és egy pillanat alatt illedelmes ülőpózba vágta magát.

- Nos, nos – emelte fel a hangját a vacsora végeztével Urahara – Most, hogy Mitsuko-san ilyen fenségesen tud végre főzni, talán ünnepeljük is meg! – azzal felállt és az egyik – valószínűleg rejtett – szekrényből egy üveget vett elő.

- UAAAAAH, mióta van magának egy egész üveg szakéja, Menedzser? – dermedt meg Jinta, mire Urahara pimaszul elvigyorodott és a két gyereket a szobájuk felé tologatta.

- Néhány száz év múlva majd jöhettek ti is inni – vigyorgott ahogy bevágta mögöttük az ajtót; a biztonság kedvéért egy kézre eső szekrénnyel el is torlaszolta…

- N-nem túlzás ez egy kicsit? – motyogta Mitsuko és a homlokán verejtékcsepp jelent meg.

- Ez minőségi szaké, Mitsuko-san – ült vissza az asztalhoz picit szemrehányóan Urahara – Nem engedhetem nekik hogy megiszogassák, ráadásul még gyerekek.

- Az mennyiben befolyásolja az egészet? – nyújtogatta a nyakát a lány, és próbálta a titokzatos szakit vagy mit tüzetesebben szemügyre venni. Urahara Kisuke szemében ördögi fény csillant.

- Mitsuko-san, nem ivott még szakét? – kérdezte ördögi vigyorral. Mitsuko előbb rá, majd a mereven bámuló Tessai-ra, aztán ismét Uraharára bámult, majd lassan megrázta a fejét. A szőke férfi vigyora – ha lehet – még szélesebb lett, és levágta az üveget az asztalra. – Nos, Mitsuko-san, nem tudja, mit hagyott ki eddig…

A lány legszívesebben visszavonult volna a csendes kis szobájába éjjelre, de a kíváncsiság hajtotta az ismeretlen _valami_ után…

Urahara már épp készült tölteni az italból három pohárba, de Tessai-san ekkor felállt, és kifürkészhetetlen arccal nézett a két bámulóra.

A gyomra valamiféle korgás-nyögés keveréket hallatott.

- Megyek lefeküdni.

Urahara és Mitsuko egyszerre bólintottak döbbenten, ahogy a férfi a szobája felé vette az irányt. Sőt, egyszerre rohantak a sarokhoz, és lestek a folyosóra, ahol Tessai-san végigment; valóban a saját szobájához.

- Oya, oya. Pedig sosem vet meg egy-két pohárkát – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Urahara – Na és most! – visszatelepedett az asztalhoz, és töltött két kisebbfajta pohárba, majd felemelte az egyiket – Egészségére!

- Ez is olyan mint az a kávé-akármi? – vette kezébe a nő a poharat és rábámult a vízszerű löttyre, majd a férfire, aki még mindig olyan idegesítően vigyorgott…

- Próbálja ki – duruzsolta Urahara, ahogy a Kígyó biztathatta Évát… azzal nekikoccintotta poharát a nőéhez, aki ezt ismét egy zavart arckifejezéssel nyugtázta, és Urahara felhajtotta a szakét.

Mitsuko, ugyanazzal a mozdulattal, ahogy a férfitól látta, magába öntötte az italt, és felnyögött. Maró, borzalmas íze volt, mintha vizet mérgeztek volna meg; érezte ahogy végigfolyik egész testén… és akkor olyan… kellemes bizsergést érzett, és elpirult.

Urahara figyelte a lányt, majd vigyorogva töltött neki még egy pohárral; ekkor a lány már nem nyögött fel, sőt, pár perc múlva már ő töltötte mindkettejüknek az italt…

Mitsuko úgy a hatodik pohár után úgy érezte, valahogy olyan könnyű, légies, sőt, olyan bölcs és kacér, hogy kimondhatatlan.

Nevetve hanyatt vágta magát és kuncogva bámulni kezdte a plafont; egyszer csak azonban Kisuke arca tolakodott kellemesen becsípett agyába.

- Mitsuko-san, jól van? – kérdezte cseppet sem aggódva, egy vigyorral – Lehet hogy nem kéne annyit innia…

- Ugyan – vigyorodott el a lány, majd felpattant és töltött még magának…

Fél óra múlva érezte, hogy a szaké cseppet sem olyan ártatlan dolog mint hitte; minden furcsán légnemű lett körötte, és agyának vészvillogója szinte teljesen elhallgatott.

- Talán most már elég lesz – motyogta Urahara maga is kissé becsípve – Így sem lesz könnyű reggele, úgy érzem, Mitsuko-san…

- Ugyan máááár, Kisuke-chaaan – csuklott egyet jókedvűen a nő, mire Urahara szeme megrándult és félig lecsúszott róla a kalap elképedtségében.

- K-K-Kisuke-chan? – elgondolkodva pillantott a szakéra – Tényleg nem kellett volna leitatni – morogta magának, de ekkor érezte hogy a nő a nyakába veti magát.

- Kisuke-chaaaaan – a nő olyan arckifejezéssel vigyorgott rá amit a 11. osztag kapitánya, Yachiru bármikor megirigyelhetett volna; gyerekes, becsípett vigyor volt ez, tipikus olyantól aki először részeg.

Mitsuko ekkor hirtelen levette a férfi fejéről a sapkát és a saját fejébe nyomta nevetve; majd egészen belecsimpaszkodott a nyakába.

- M-Mitsuko-saaaan… - nyögte kínosan Urahara, egyre józanabbá válva – K-kérem szálljon le mert eldőőőő….

Puff.

- A gerincem – hörögte megsemmisülten a férfi, ahogy elterülve feküdt a földön, fölötte a macskásan vigyorgó nőszeméllyel.

- Kisuke-chan kawaii – vigyorgott rá a nő édesen, mire Urahara hátravetette a fejét és félig kétségbeesetten, félig elnézően elmosolyodott. Érezte hogy a nő átkarolja a nyakát majd a mellkasára hajtja a fejét és lassan szuszogni kezd…

- Yare yare – motyogta, majd lassan felült egy pár perc múlva, fél karjával magához szorítva a nőt – Mitsuko-san, maga veszélyes mikor iszik… - azzal gyöngéden levette róla a kalapját, de még nem tette a fejére. Elgondolkodva pillantott a nőre.

- Irigylem magát – suttogta egész halkan, és végre a fejébe nyomta a kalapot – Maga képes volt annyi borzalmat elfelejteni, de én… annyi idő után is alkalmatlan vagyok erre.

- Kisuke-san… - motyogta Mistuko álmában és belefúrta a fejét a mellkasába. Urahara most nem mosolygott; megsimogatta a nő fejét, majd felállt, és visszavitte őt a szobájába.

* * *

Másnap már dél is lehetett mikor a nő kitántorgott a szobájából félholtan. A fejében mintha egy orkán tombolt volna, szintúgy a gyomrában…

- Mitsuko-san! – Ururu a léptek zajára boldogan rohant be a tornácról, de mikor meglátta a nőt, ijedten ugrott Jinta mögé. A srác is eléggé elképedt a nőn, de arcán hamarosan széles vigyor terült szét, és odaszökkent a nőhöz, aki épp letelepedett az asztalhoz egy bögre kávéval.

- Ohh, Mitsuko-saaaan, talán valami baj van? – kérdezte gúnyos-ártatlanul – Olyan furcsán né--- - nem tudta befejezni; Mitsuko villámgyors mozdulatokkal tarkón ragadta és lenyomta a földre fél kézzel, úgy, hogy Jinta csak bámult.

- Hol van Urahara-san? – morogta a nő, míg a kölyök próbált szabadulni.

- Hol a fenébe lenne, a bolthelyiségben! – kiáltotta Jinta dühösen és végre sikerült kikerülnie a nő szorításából.

- Aham… - motyogta magának Mitsuko, és felhajtotta az ízesítetlen kávét, majd rákönyökölt az asztalra.

- Ha másnapos lennél, a WC foglalt – vigyorodott el ördögien a fiú, mire a nő felvonta a szemöldökét és rápislantott a szeme sarkából – Tessai-san valami gyomorrontást kaphatott de elég súlyos… - adta meg a választ Jinta, mire Mitsuko teljesen elsápadt, és idétlen vigyort vágott.

- U-ugye nem hiszed hogy…

- De. Pontosan azt hiszem hogy a te főztödtől – vigyorgott démonian a kiskölyök, mire Mitsuko megint elkapta és a földhöz vágta – ÁÁÁÁÁ, szadista vén nyanya vagy!

- Lehet, de kegyetlenül élvezem – vigyorgott a nő szélesen, majd elengedte a srácot és felállt – Nem kéne söprögetnetek? – nézett Ururura.

- Mi közöd hozzá? – kérdezte Jinta a padlóról mire a nő kíméletlenül beletaposott a hátába.

- Igazság szerint… - motyogta Ururu – Rád vártunk, Mitsuko-san…

- Rám?

- Oh milyen remek, remek! – nyílt mögöttük a bolthelyiség tolóajtaja és Urahara lépett be széles vigyorával – Hát felkelt, Mitsuko-san! És ahogy látom nincs is olyan ramatyul mint gondoltam… - nyitotta ki a legyezőjét kuncogva, majd a gyerekekhez fordult – Vigyázzatok egy percre a boltra.

A két kölyök szó nélkül átrohant a másik helyiségbe, becsukva maguk mögött az ajtót.

- 'Reggelt – a nő csak most eszmélt fel, és próbálta kifürkészni a férfi tekintetét, de lehetetlen volt annak a hülye kalapnak hála.

- Tegnap láttam, nagyon jól szórakozott… - a vigyor valahogy egyre idegesítőbbé vált… - Idejét sem tudom, mikor hívtak utoljára Kisuke-channak…

A lány szeme vészesen rángatózni kezdett, arca vörös színét pedig tízszeresen visszanyerte egyetlen másodperc alatt.

- Én, eh izé, én… nemistudommivoltvelem, szóvaaaaal… - nyekeregte és legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna…

- Ugyan, ugyan! Nagyon aranyos volt, mikor… rámmászott – egyre kegyetlenebb lett a vigyor a férfi arcán, Mitsuko pedig már az elsüllyedést sem találta elég méltó büntetésnek… - Már majdnem azt hittem… - ekkor azonban a nő ökle megállította abban hogy folytassa.

- Nem vagyok kíváncsi rá, milyen perverzségeket képzelgett – suttogta démonian, majd visszahúzta az öklét és megdörzsölte.

- Oh, ez az energikusság… - nyögött fel Urahara – Szüksége lesz rá a mai napon…

- Miért? – Mitsuko felnézett rá, de már előre félt a választól.

- Oh, csak egy kis semmiség… Kifogytunk néhány élelmiszerből, jó lenne ha bevásárolna… Ururu majd elkíséri.

- B-b-bevásárolni – nyögött fel a lány, arca megint a divatos fehérbe váltva – D-de akkor ki kell mennem az emberek közé! – bökött az ajtón kívülre felháborodva.

- Természetesen – vigyorgott Urahara és bátorítólag megpaskolta a lány vállát, aki megadóan ernyedt el.

* * *

Pár perc múlva már harcra készen állt az Urahara Kereskedés előtt, vadiúj kék és sárga egyrészes ruhájában. A haja szabadon lobogott ezen a kellemes augusztus végi napon, a múltkori esőnek nyoma sem volt.

- Akkor elmentünk – hajolt meg mikor Ururu odaért mellé.

- Vigyázzanak magukra – vigyorgott rájuk Urahara a teraszról – Vacsorára lehetőleg érjenek visszaaaa! – tette hozzá jó hangosan.

- Eh? Olyan messze van! – nézett Ururura a nő, de a kislány megcsóválta a fejét.

- Fél óra oda-vissza – súgta a nőnek, mire az az egész további úton magában forrongott.

- Mit képzel ez, hogy még ennyit sem tudok megtenni? Lehet hogy most épp nem emlékszem sok mindenre, de attól még… Ururu… Ururu-chan? – fordult meg, de a kislányt nem találta sehol – Aj-jaj.

Nem sejthette, hogy Ururu hollow-k jelenlétét érezte, és így automatikusan a nyomukba eredt – de egy döggel kivételesen sokáig vesződött. Mire visszaért oda, ahol Mitsuko-sant hagyta, a nő már nem volt sehol.

-Aj-jaj – suttogta.

„Mi a fenét tegyek?" gondolkodott kétségbeesetten magában Mitsuko ahogy az emberek el-vissza mentek mellette, ő pedig ment az orra után „Teljesen egyedül vagyok, azt se tudom, mi merre… Oh istenem, miért keltem fel egyáltalán a jó meleg ágyamból?" azzal megadóan lehajtotta a fejét és megállt. Fogalma sem volt, merre lehet, minden ugyanolyan egyforma volt ebben a városban…

- Olyan szerencsétlen vagyok – nyögte kétségbeesetten.

- Elnézést… talán eltévedt? – kérdezte ekkor tőle valaki.

- Arra nincs is szó, mennyire – emelte fel a fejét Mitusko, mire két lánnyal találta szemben magát: egyiküknek hosszú vörös haja illetve szemet szúróan nagy mellbősége volt, kedvesen mosolygott; a másiknak rövid fekete haja volt, és kissé gyanúsan méregette őt.

- Segíthetünk? – kérdezte a vörös hajú.

- Megköszönném…

- Én Inoue Orihime vagyok – hajolt meg a vörös – Ő pedig Arizawa Tatsuki. Új vagy erre?

- Mondhatjuk – motyogta fanyar mosollyal Mitsuko – Taji Mitsuko a nevem…

- Nem is tudtam hogy költöztek a környékre – jegyezte meg Tatsuki.

- Öh, mert egy ismerősömnél lakom, ő már régóta itt él – vágott idétlen vigyort Mitsuko – Megtudhatnám merre van az Arisugawa-féle kereskedés…?

- Persze, gyere – Orihime hirtelen megfogta a csuklóját és szinte maga után rángatta; Tatsuki csak sóhajtott egyet és követte őket.

- Ez az! – mondta Orihime CSUPÁN másfél óra tévelygés után.

- K-köszönöm – nyögte hullafáradtan és kiidegelve Mitsuko.

- Orihime, nincs semmi tájékozódó készséged – morogta Tatsuki ahogy a vörös lány mellé lépett.

- Jaj, Tatsuki-chan, olyan gonosz vagy – húzta el a száját amaz.

- Én mindenesetre megyek haza – jelentette ki Tatsuki és úgy tűnt, Orihime is észbekap.

- Jaj ne, nekem is mennem kell… a kedvenc TV-műsorom mégse akarom lekésni – vigyorodott el, Mitsuko agyában pedig felrémlett egy kérdés: „Mi az a TV?" De azért megértően bólogatott és mosolyogva búcsúzott el a két lánytól.

Viszont ekkor eszmélt csak fel, hogy Ururu még mindig sehol sincs…

- Ha itt vagyok, akkor már be is megyek ebbe a boltba vagy mibe – motyogta magának Mitsuko, és belépett az üzletbe. A következő cirka egy órája azzal telt hogy a különböző árukat csodálta gyerekes lelkesedéssel; persze a többi vevő mind dilisnek nézte…

Mitsuko igyekezett erősen koncentrálni, mit is kellett hoznia, és borzasztó nagy lelkierő kellett hozzá hogy ne a számára legérdekesebb dolgokat pakolja abba a kosárba vagy mibe. Mikor azonban elhaladt az újságosstand mellett, ott is leállt legalább fél órára csak azért hogy végül egy vaskos manga-kötettel legyen gazdagabb kicsiny bevásárlókosara.

A kasszánál sem kevés felháborodást keltett; a „kis pittyegő izé" teljesen lenyűgözte, még a pénzt is elfelejtette elővenni… Hálát adott ezerszer is az égnek, hogy Kotoko hányszor mondta neki hogy a pénzre vigyázzon…

_Kotoko…? Ki az a…_

- Kisasszony – dobolt ujjaival türelmetlenül a pulton a kasszás, mire Mitsuko felriadt és átnyújtott neki egy papírbankót. Mikor kilépett a boltból, már jóformán nem is emlékezett, min döbbent le annyira…

Odakinn egy férfi széles vigyorral szórólapot nyomott a kezébe mely színes betűkkel hirdette a másnapi vidámparkot a városban. Mitsuko ezen a lapon is csodálkozott pár percet, de aztán észbekapott.

- És most hogy tovább? – hirtelen, találomra elindult egy útvonalon, bár tudta, hogy butaság. De hisz nemrég is így tett, és lám, eljutott a boltig…

Segítőkész emberekre ugyan nem, de egy folyóra talált; a látvány úgy lenyűgözte, hogy letelepedett a fűbe a gátoldalra és boldogan nézte a lassan folydogáló vizet. Ekkor eszébe jutott a vaskos könyv-szerűség, amit a boltban vett; előhalászta a nylon-tasakból és belemélyedt.

- Wow, sugoiii – suttogta pár perc után – Ez biztos az itteni szokásokat tükrözi – meredt a mangára; aminek egyik lapján nagy szemű, pirulós, ártatlan lányka tett vallomást egy fiúnak, majd a másikon…- Ehhhh? Miez? – bámult az erősen ecchi-jelenetre; ahogy a fiú csókolózás közben lehámozta a lány ruháit – Milyen hülye szokások – morogta magában; szerencsére a manga újabb pár oldal után érdekes fordulatokat vett, és a nő észre sem vette, hogy lassan lenyugszik a nap fölötte…

- Jaj ne! – nyögött fel és sietve felállt, majdnem otthagyva a nylon-zacskót, de észbe kapott és felkapta azt is – Mindjárt este van, és… teljesen el vagyok tévedve – suttogta megrendülten; csak most jött rá hogy mennyire egyedül van…

Kétségbeesetten ült vissza a fűbe, felhúzta a térdeit és ráhajtotta a fejét, majd lassan könnyek szivárogtak a szemébe „Idióta vagyok" gondolta kétségbeesetten, és pityeregni kezdett.

„Soha nem érek vissza… Urahara megint kinevet… Semmit sem tudok rendesen megcsinálni…"

_Ugyan… - _megint hallotta azt a kedves hangot amit akkor, a sárban fekve…

Felkapta a fejét és könnyes szemmel nézett körül; de senki se volt ott. Kétségbeesetten felállt, és elhatározta, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, de visszatalál… Elindult az egyik mellékutcában, de hamarosan ijedten megállt; szűk volt, nyirkos is… Ő pedig teljesen egyedül…Beharapta az ajkát, ahogy a nap utolsó sugara is eltűnt, lassan elhozva magával a sötétséget.

„Megígértem hogy visszaérek vacsorára… különben nem lesz mit enniük" összeszorította az öklét, és határozottan befordult a legközelebbi kanyaron…

Azt hitte, ott helyben kap szívrohamot.

Pontosan az Urahara Kereskedés udvarán állt…

Nyöszörgött és az arcizmai egyre csak vonaglottak; nem tudta elhinni hogy egész idő alatt ilyen közel volt…

Nyílt a bejárati ajtó, és egy fültől-fülig érő vigyorral Urahara lépett ki a szabadba a megkövült nőhöz.

- Isten hozta itthon, Mitsuko-san! És egész egyedül jött! Bravó!

- É-é-é-én… - nyögött a nő, de több nem jött ki a torkán. Urahara megpaskolta a vállát, majd belékarolt és bevezette a házba; a bejárati ajtónál ott állt Ururu végtelenül sírós és szomorú tekintettel.

- Mitsuko-san! – a nőhöz rohant és átölelte – Sajnálom! Nem találtam sehol és azt hittem… - de sírásba fulladt a mondandója.

- Visszajött, mert nem találta sehol – magyarázta Urahara – De maga nem volt itthon… azóta várjuk.

- B-bocsánat hogy ennyi gondot okoztam – motyogta a nő a síró kislányt nyugtatva.

- Ugyan, tudtam, hogy visszatalál, Mitsuko-san – mosolygott a férfi és atyaian a nő fejére tette a kezét.

- K-köszönöm a bizalmat – pirul el amaz kissé – De… menjünk be, még vacsorát kell csinálnom…

- Eggyel kevesebb adag kell – tűnt fel Jinta az egyik ajtóból – Tessai-san még mindig ramatyul van…

Mitsuko hatalmasat nyelt, de Urahara olyan ördögien vigyorgott, mint talán még soha.

- Meg kéne vele etetni a gyomorgyógyszerét… - ezt is olyan ördögien mondta a férfi, hogy Mitsuko szinte megijedt tőle.

- M-majd összeütök neki valami könnyűt… vagy eszik zöldséget... szegény – nyögte egy verejtékcseppel.

- Ez mi? – nézett a színes papírra Jinta, ami kikandikált a nő szatyrából, és ki is kapta rögtön – Héééé, vidámpark! Tökjó!

- Az mi? – nézett egyikőjükről a másikra Mitsuko.

- Az a világ legjobb helye – vigyorgott Jinta – Bármit csinálhatsz! Hullámvasút, célbalövés meg minden! Tiszta jó szórakozás!

A nő nagy szemeket meresztett, majd hirtelen ellenállhatatlan bociszemekkel Uraharára pillantott.

- Menjünk eeeeel! – kérlelte.

- M-még mit nem! – esett pánikba a férfi.

- De annyira örülnék neki!

- N-nem az a probléma…!

- Naaaaa…

- NEM!

- Urahara-san… - a lány arca démonivá vált – Ugye nem akarja hogy a vacsora készítéséhez felhasználjam azt a lejárt szavatosságú gyomorgyógyszert…?

Urahara hatalmasat nyelt.

- N-nem meri megtenni! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, de a lány arckifejezése nem erről árulkodott. Úgyhogy Urahara végül megadóan lehajtotta a fejét.

- Ezazzz – kiáltott fel egyszerre Jinta és Mitsuko.

- Nagyon finom vacsit csinálok akkor – mosolygott ártatlanul Mitsuko, de mielőtt bement a konyhába, pimaszul megveregette Urahara vállát, aki menthetetlenül magába volt zuhanva…

**/Harmadik fejezet vége/**


	4. Vidámparki rémálom

**4. fejezet: Vidámparki rémálom**

- Wááááá sugoiii – csapta össze a kezeit másnap reggel Mitsuko a vidámpark bejárata előtt – Szóval ez az az izé?

- Ez ám! – vigyorgott Jinta szélesen, és előrerohant; Ururu kissé lemaradva követte. Mitsuko hátrapillantott az igen fanyar arcot vágó Uraharára.

- Ugyan-ugyan Kisuke-san – lépett hozzá a lány – Ne legyen már ilyen fanyar! Gondoljon bele mennyivel rosszabb helyzetben lenne Tessai-san helyében… - Mitsuko élénken emlékezett a reggelre, ahogy a WC előtt sűrűn hajladozva kért bocsánatot a még mindig ramatyul lévő Tessaitól; Urahara olyan ördögien nevetett a sarkon hogy mindenkit kirázott a hideg; de Mitsuko még mindig nem értette miért ilyen kárörvendő a vén kéjenc…

- Oya oya, pedig lehet hogy most jött volna a legtöbb vevő – nyögte magának Urahara.

- Majd holnap segítek Tessai-san helyett – próbált bele életet verni a nő – Legyen már derűlátóbb… vagy úgy gyomorszájon rúgom hogy a rekeszizma a száján jön ki – tette hozzá démonian, mire Urahara szája görcsös vigyorba szaladt; Mitsuko pofija pedig felderült – Látja, ez az! – azzal csuklón ragadta és a gyerekek után rohant.

Tulajdonképpen nagyon simán ment minden; persze egy-két apróságtól eltekintve…

Mikor Ururu és Mitsuko egy hatalmas vattacukron osztoztak, Jinta el akarta tőlük szedni, Mitsuko meg elrántotta előle – egyenesen Urahara arcába…

Kicsit tovább menve a célbalövőkhöz értek, melyek nyeremény-plüssjeit Mitsuko hatalmas szemekkel csodálta.

- De ééédik! – suttogta, mire Ururu a pulthoz lépett – Ururu-chan…? – a kislány egy pillanat alatt előkapta a rakétavetőjét, és jóformán az egész bolt hátsó részét széttüzelte…

- T-talán tűnjünk innen – nyögte Mitsuko, és karon ragadva a kislányt villámgyorsan elfutott vele.

- Ezt megúsztuk – nyögte jóval arrébb, majd körülnézett – Wáááááá – sikkantott fel sokadjára azon a napon – AZ MIIII?

- Körhinta – motyogta Ururu.

- Ilyen szép hölgyeknek ma ingyen van egy kör – vigyorgott rájuk a zsilett-reklámba is beillő fiatal kezelő-férfi.

- T-tényleeeg? – sikkantotta Mitsuko és habozás nélkül felpattant egy ló hátára; Ururu félénken csüccsent a nő mellé egy másikra.

- Ez csodás! – nevetett fel Mitsuko, a boldogságával elbűvölve azokat akik épp arra jártak. A lány barackszínű ruhájába és hajába belekaphatott a szél, és olyan őszinte örömmel nevetett, hogy a fiatal férfi aki a szerkezetet kezelte, egy teljes percre pirulva elbambult…

- Látom kitűnően érzi magát, Mitsuko-san – hallott ekkor a nő egy kiáltást.

- Kisuke-san! – integetett a férfinak és Jintának az egyik körnél.

- Először van itt – kérdezte a kezelő-férfi ahogy leállította a gépet majd lesegítette a lányt.

- Igen – mosolygott elbűvölően a nő.

- Esetleg, ha szeretné, elmehetnénk vacsorázni, éppen ráérek – tette Mitsuko vállára ekkor a kezét.

- Eh… én… tudja… - nyekeregte a lány kínosan.

- Oh, az apja miatt aggódik? Nem kell vele törődnie… He? – fordult hátra és egy démonian vöröslő szemű Uraharát pillantott meg; a látványtól felsikoltott mint az eltaposott béka, és errébbugrott a lánytól.

- Apám? – nézett egyik férfiról a másikra Mitsuko, de hirtelen Urahara magához vonta, még mindig ördögien vigyorogva a fiatalemberre – Oh, ő nem… nem az apám… - nyögte Mitsuko.

- Ah, szóval az idős férfiakat szereti – morogta szinte magának a fiatalember.

- H-he? – nyögött fel Mitsuko, de Urahara félbeszakította, immár pimasz vigyorával:

- Az idősebb generáció egyszerűen többet tud adni a hölgyeknek - azzal kinyitotta a legyezőjét és amögül pillantott a másik férfira – Törődj bele, kölyök.

Mitusko már arra sem emlékezett, hogy kerültek ki ebből a helyzetből; mindenesetre mikor feleszmélt, egy szökőkút mellett ült egy padon. Jinta és Ururu vízzel fröcskölték egymást, és mellett Urahara legyezte magát bőszen.

- U-U-Urahara-san – nyögött fel a lány – Minek kellett olyan előadást rendeznie…?

- Szimplán elvi kérdés az öregség mibenlétéről – vigyorodott el a férfi, és többet nem fűzött a dologhoz. Mitsuko most vette észre hogy Urahara mennyire kitűnik a többi ember közül…

- Nem tudott volna valami normálisabb ruhát felvenni? – állt fel a lány, de válaszra sem várva a szökőkúthoz lépett.

- Mitsuko-san, ez igenis normális – nézett felé a férfi, de ekkor a lány egy ügyes és messzeható mozdulattal lefröcskölte.

- Hehehe – vigyorgott fölényesen a nő, majd Uraharához lépett és a fejébe nyomta a vizes kalapot.

- Látom maga is az életemre tör – nyögött fel a férfi.

- Naná!

- Előléptetem a személyi-mámor-szolgáltatómmá… Mgaán mindig annyit lehet nevetni… – vigyorgott Urahara, mire a nő beváltotta korábbi ígéretét és teljes erőből gyomorszájon ütötte.

- Most nevess – vigyorgott tébolyult tekintettel Mitsuko a görnyedező férfira.

- Mitsuko-san… maga olyan… gonosz – hörögte Urahara megsemmisülve.

- Köszönöm a bókot – azzal még jobban a férfi fejébe nyomta a vizes kalapot – Ururu, Jinta! Gyertek, menjünk!

A következő nagy megállóhelyük a hullámvasút volt…

- Wááááá ezzel menni akaroook – sikkantotta Mitsuko, majd karon ragadta Uraharát és Ururut, és rohant velük a pénztár irányába.

Fél óra múlva már a közeli mellékhelyiség ajtajánál várakozott.

- Jól van, Urahara-san? – nézett a kilépő férfira, akinek még mindig zöldes volt az arcszíne – Miért nem mondta hogy nem szereti ezt a hullámizét?

- Mert nem tudtam – villantotta meg egyik rángatózó szemét Urahara.

- Jól van, jól van, de már rendben van, igaz? – veregette meg a lány a hátát.

- Azt hiszem…

- Ururuék elmentek az nagykerékhez vagy mihez…

- Óriáskerék…?

- Azaz! Jöjjön Urahara-san, nézzünk itt is körül! – azzal máris gyerekes izgalommal húzta maga után a férfit, akinek halántékán termetes verejtékcsepp jelent meg.

- Ah, megint egy ilyen? – állt meg egy célbadobósnál Mitsuko. Urahara örült hogy végre megálltak; ki kellett fújnia magát és egyébként is, egész nap olyan furcsa érzése volt…

- Kisuke-san! – odafordult ahogy meghallotta a lány hangját – Nézze! – azzal odabökött elé egy kis nyuszi-kulcstartót – Hát nem ééédes?

- Maga nyerte, Mitsuko-san? – kérdezte kedves mosollyal, mire a lány hevesen bólogatott, és hirtelen Urahara kezébe nyomta a kulcstartót.

- Magának adom – nézett az elképedt férfire – A mai napért!

Urahara arcán ismét mosoly terült szét, zsebre rakta a kis kabalát és odalépett a célbadobó pulthoz. Egyetlen labdával a körülbelül húsz stabilan elhelyezett dobozt mind feldöntötte.

- Hm, egész jó formában vagyok – morogta és megmozgatta csuklóját; Mitsuko csak bámult rá: tapasztalatból tudta hogy egy dobozkát is kegyetlen nehéz leütni, nemhogy mindet, egy ütéssel…! – Mitsuko-san – a férfi hangja riasztotta fel, aki odanyújtott neki egy termetes plüssmedvét – Tessék. – olyan ellenállhatatlan volt a mosolya, hogy a lány erősen elpirult és magához ölelte a plüsst.

- K-köszönöm…

A délután maradék részében Jintáék nem kerültek elő, de Mitsuko és Urahara maguknak is megtalálták a szórakozást; a Szellemházban mikro Urahara viccesen ráijesztett a nőre, az úgy megütötte félelmében, hogy a férfi kitört egy ablakot és nagy ívben repült a messzeségbe…

Később inkább a bazározást választották – Urahara bevallása szerint ez legalább biztonságosabb tevékenység volt; ugyanakkor költségesebb. Mitsuko minden lehetséges édességből evett egy kicsit, és úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem árt meg a gyomrának…

Végül, mikor már lassan nyugodni készült a nap, ők meg nyugodtan sétáltak a standok között, Mitsuko megállt. Urahar tett néhány lését, majd visszapillantott. Már éppen nyitotta volna a száját, mikor a lány hirtelen megfogta a kezét, és maga után húzta.

- M-M-Mitsuko-san – nyögte Urahara ahogy a lány belökte őt egy szűk helyiségbe egy székre, majd pár másodperc múlva ő is bejött.

- Mosolyogjon! – támasztotta meg állát az ülő férfi fején a nő és előrenézett.

- Hai…?

Egy perc múlva villanások tucatjai fényébe került; a nő mintha élvezte volna, minden képre vidáman pózolt, és egyszer csak lekapta Urahara kalapját, majd a saját fejébe nyomta és a mellkasához ölelte Urahara fejét.

- M-Mitsuko-san – nyögte a férfi a nő melleihez olyan közel – E-Ezek után ne én legyek már a perverz…

Csatt.

Urahara egy vörös tenyérnyommal az arcán és kissé savanyú képpel nézte ahogy a lány sikoltozva nézegeti a kész képeket amiket abban az átkozott fotó-automatában csináltak. De aztán a lány hálás arca valahogy megint mosolyra késztette…

- Na jó, most az egyszer megbocsátok a perverzségéért – mutatta fel azt a képet a lány, melyen Urahara fejét a mellkasához ölelte, és a kalap hiányában teljes egészében lehetett látni milyen vörös a férfi.

- M-most meg kéne köszönnöm? – nyögött fel felháborodva Urahara, mire a lány démoni vigyort vágott – Esküszöm, Mitsuko-san, egész nyugodt bolti életem alatt nem ért annyi megrázkódtatás, mint a mai napon…

A lány kuncogva kidugta a nyelvét, majd hirtelen odalépett hozzá, pipiskedett és egy puszit nyomott – jobb híján az állára.

- Köszönöm szépen hogy eljöttünk – lépett hátra, és megint elkuncogta magát, ahogy a férfi meglepődött arcát meglátta.

- Hihetetlen. Maga valójában tud kedves is lenni!

Mikor két perc múlva Ururu és Jinta odarohantak hozzájuk, Urahara arcán újabb pofonnyom ékeskedett…

- Este lesz tűzijáték! – újságolta Jinta teljesen besózva.

- Az mi? – kérdezte macskásan érdeklődő pofival Mitsuko.

- Azt hiszem kénytelenek leszünk maradni hogy meglássa – sóhajtott Urahara és széttárta a karjait.

- Láttuk Vöröshajút, Főnök! – folytatta Jinta kissé halkabban.

- Oh, és hogy van Kurosaki-san? – nyitotta ki a legyezőjét Urahara.

- Úgy néz ki semmi sincs vele…

- Ki az a… - próbálkozott Mitsuko, de Urahara egy széles gesztussal a szavába vágott:

- Talán menjünk is hogy egy jó helyet találjunk – azzal elindult, és a lány ezúttal ráhagyja. Ha el akarja mondani, el fogja – ebben biztos volt.

* * *

Már egészes sötét volt, és ők egy domboldalon foglaltak helyet sok más emberrel együtt, a tűzijátékra várva.

Mitsuko unalmában maga elé bámult; de ekkor hideg reszketést érzett a tagjaiban. Szemei tágra nyíltak és felkapta a fejét.

- Valami baj van, Mitsuko-san? – nézett rá Urahara

- Hideg… hideg van kicsit… - motyogta a lány, mire a férfi elkomorodott.

- Hogy érti…?

- Itt vannak! – suttogta ekkor a lány hirtelen. Megmerevedtek a tagjai és úgy érezte, egy ismeretlen hatalom a földhöz szegezi – Urahara-san… mi ez…. Miért sikoltanak így?

Urahara szeme tágra nyílt, teste megfeszült és hallgatózott. Pár perc eltelt, míg meghallotta az eltéveszthetetlen sikolyt…

- Főnök! – fordult felé ekkor Jinta és Ururu.

- Tudom. Jó sokan vannak – állt fel Urahara, szemébe húzva a kalapját, majd a nő felé nyújtotta a kezét – Mitsuko-san, ideje hazamennünk.

A nő azonban maga elé meredt, és nem tudott szabadulni a sikolyoktól…

- Mitsuko-san – a férfi hangja most keménnyé vált. De ekkor hatalmas robbanás rázta meg az egész környéket; mindenki pánikba esett és menekülni kezdett, de Urahara meg sem moccant.

- Főnök, megyünk és elintézzük őket! – kiáltotta Jinta azzal Ururuval együtt elrohant.

- Mi ez…? – suttogta Mitsuko, és felnézett a férfire – Mit jelentsen ez?

- El kell innen mennünk – a nő szinte rá sem ismert Uraharára. Erőtlenül felemelte a kezét, és hagyta, hogy Urahara talpra rántsa őt; de mikor felállt, ismét egy éles, vijjogó sikoly hasított a fejébe és összegörnyedt.

- Nem bírom… mi sikolt így…?

Azonban a következő percben közvetlen mellettük hallatszott egy tompa puffanás. Mitsuko lassan, tágra nyílt szemekkel felemelte a fejét, és a hang irányába nézett; legalább három méteres, fekete szörnyet látott Urahara mögött; a bestián egy fehér maszk volt…

Mielőtt bármit is felfoghatott volna, érezte hogy Urahara átkarolja a derekát, és magához szorítja; mikor ismét magához tért, fák közt voltak, messziről hallatszott csak a sikoltás.

- Maradjon itt – mondta komolyan Urahara, és a rémült nő szemébe nézett – Semmi baj. Ha visszajöttem, mindent elmagyarázok.

- De… - azonban a férfi hirtelen eltűnt előle.

- Mi ez az egész? – felsikoltott, és hátát nekivetette egy fának – Mi ez…? Miért hallom a sikolyokat…? Miért látok szörnyeket… És miért érzem hogy ez nem abnormális…? – suttogta könnyes szemmel maga elé.

'_Lám lám'_ egy vészjósló hangot hallott valahonnan; felpattant és ijedten nézett körül _'Azt hitte, már nincs Ilyen különleges a fajtátok közt, mint te…'_

- Ki az? – sikoltotta Mitsuko hisztérikusan, és körbe-körbe forgolódott, de hiába; csak egy gúnyos kacaj hallatszott; úgy tűnt, az erőd minden zugából.

'_Még csak rá sem ébredtél? Bolond! De nem is kell hogy ráébredj így is…_' Mitsuko ekkor ösztönösen jobb válla fölé nézett, és a fán egy pókszerű, maszkos szörnyet pillantott meg _'…így is csodás étek leszel!'_ azzal előrelendült; Mitsukonak épp annyi ideje volt hogy hasra vesse magát a támadás elől.

'_Ugrálj csak, úgy még élvezetesebb!'_ nevetett a pókszerű lény, míg Mitsuko felpattant és elkezdett rohanni az erődben.

„Mi ez? Mit keresek itt…? Mit akar tőlem ez a szörny?" ekkor azonban elesett egy gyökérben és érzékei azt súgták hogy a dög pontosan a feje fölött van…. „Mit tegyek…?"

'_Most megvagy…' _Mitsuko lehunyta a szemét. A teste szinte önként cselekedett; még mielőtt a pók ráejtette volna magát, hirtelen arrébbgördült majd elrugaszkodott a földtől; csak mikor földet ért, eszmélt fel, hogy sikerült elszöknie…

'_Heh! Idegesítő egy préda… de úgyis az enyém leszel!_' Mitsuko megint rohanni kezdett ahogy a lábai csak bírtak, agyán pedig kezdett elhatalmasodni a halálos félelem.

„Mit tegyek mit tegyek?" az agya zakatolt de fogalma sem volt mi lehetne a megoldás… Egyre csak futott és futott, hirtelen… Valami villant előtte a holdfényben, és valami ragacsosba futott bele…

- Mi ez? – sikoltott fel, de sehogy sem tudott szabadulni.

'_Tetszik a kis hálóm?'_ nevetett fel alig pár méterre mellette az undorító lény _'Jól legyezd meg… ezt látod utoljára!'_

Mitsuko látta ahogy a pókszörny lecsap; tudta, most nem tud szabadulni…

„Ne!" sikoltotta az elméje „NEM AKAROK MEGHALNI!"

Ekkor azonban a pókot keresztben egy hosszú, vörös valami keresztben átszelte. A szörny egy utolsó halálsikoly kíséretében szertefoszlott, ugyanúgy, mint a halója; Mitsuko a földre esett, és épp csak annyi ere volt hogy térdelve megtartsa magát.

- Mitsuko-san…

- Mi volt ez… - suttogta a lány könnyes szemmel – MI EZ AZ EGÉSZ, URAHARA?

A férfi csendben állt, kezében Benihimevel.

- AZONNAL MONDJA MEG, MI EZ! – sikoltotta könnyes szemmel Mitsuko – MAJDNEM… majdnem meghaltam… - elvékonyodott a hangja és a szemeire szorította a kezét.

- Mitsuko-san – mondta komolyan Urahara – Maga Soul Society-ből jött, ehhez nem fér kétség. Hallja, látja, mégsem ismeri meg a hollowkat.

- Hollow…?

- És képtelen más halálisteneket beazonosítani.

- Halálisten… - nyögött fel a lány, elméjében kardok és lándzsák villantak, vér fröccsent… - NE! NEM AKAROK EMLÉKEZNI!

- Mitsuko-san… - Urahara csak egy percre hallgatott el, majd kíméletlenül folytatta – Mitsuko-san. Ez az előbb egy hollow volt, egy eltévedt halott ember lelke. A Halálistenek feladata hogy ezeket az ártó lelkeket eltávolítsák a világból, különben… megeszik az emberek lelkeit.

- Maga… Halálisten? – sandított rá könnyes szemével Mitsuko, mire a férfi komolyan bólintott.

- Ő a Zanpaktoum, Benihime – mondta, ahogy a nő lassan talpra állt, és lehajtott fejjel a férfi felé fordult.

- Maga… most… küzdött velük?

- Igen.

- Jinta és… Ururu is…?

- Igen.

A nő ökle összeszorult, és újabb könnyek tolultak a szemébe.

- Én… én pedig közben… bolondot csináltam magamból… Ahogy itt… rohangáltam… Semmiben… nem… tudtam segíteni… - fúlt el a hangja. Urahara csendesen nézte, ahogy a nő önmagával küzd – SEMMIBEN NEM TUDTAM SEGÍTENI! TELJESEN HASZNAVEHETETLEN VAGYOK! – sikoltotta Mitsuko hirtelen, és a könnyek egyre csak folytak a szeméből – NINCS ÉRTELME HOGY ÉLJEK! EGY SELEJT VAGYOK, EMLÉKEK NÉKÜL, CSAK BAJT OKOZOK!

- Mitsuko-san…

- ÖLJÖN MEG! – sikoltotta élesen a lány – ÖLJÖN MEG URAHARA! Nem… nem akarok így továbbélni…

Érezte, hogy Urahara a lapockájára teszi a kezét. „Mindjárt belém döfi a kardot" gondolta, de nem volt benne félelem.

De a férfi egy hirtelen, heves mozdulattal magához ölelte. A lány könnyes szemei kitágultak, ahogy arca a férfi mellkasához nyomódott.

- Ne mondjon ilyeneket – suttogta Urahara – Kapott még egy esélyt, hogy éljen. A saját szememmel láttam a halál küszöbén, a sárban fekve… és aztán az új esélyt… Ezek után soha nem tudnálak megölni, Mitsuko.

Kis ideig csend volt…

Aztán…

Mitsuko felsikított, majd hangosan hüppögve Urahara ruhájába fúrta; keze esetlenül kapaszkodott a férfi ruhájába, és egyre csak sírt. Urahara magához húzta bal kezével, a jobban pedig Benihimét tartotta ernyedten.

Nagyon hosszú ideig sírt még a nő belékapaszkodva, de ő egy szót sem szólt, csak ölelte magához. Nem mondta neki, hogy nyugodjon meg, vagy hogy nincs semmi baj. Tudta, hogy ő sohasem élheti azt a fájdalmat és kételyt, ami a lányt mardosta; éppen ezért nem mondott neki semmit.

- Ura-Urahara-san… - hüppögte a lány hosszú, hosszú idő után.

- Nem kell semmit mondania – mondta a férfi, és érezte, hogy Mitsuko egyik karjával átöleli a hátát – Addig maradhatunk, ameddig szeretné.

- Annyira… köszönöm… - suttogta a lány, de ismét vad sírásba fulladt mondandója.

* * *

Késő éjjel volt, mikor Urahara visszaért a boltba, hátán hordozva az alvó Mitsukot.

- Kisuke-san… mi történt? – kérdezte Ururu könnyáztatta szemekkel.

- Jól van, csak pihennie kell – mondta Urahara, és hátrapislantott a nőre; majd bevitte a szobájába és letette az ágyába.

„ÖLJÖN MEG!" hasított az agyába a lány hangja ahogy nézte hogy alszik. Lassan betakarta őt.

- Lehet hogy sokkal jobb, hogy nem emlékszel – suttogta neki bánatosan, és félresodort egy tincset a lány arcából, majd lassan felállt és kiment a szobából.

Mitsuko pár perc múlva felsírt álmában, és hosszú, hosszú ideig nem hagyta abba…

**/Negyedik fejezet vége/**


	5. Első nap a suliban

**5. fejezet: Első nap a suliban**

- MIIIII? – nyögött fel Mitsuko – UGYE NEM JÓL HALLOTTAM?

- Ugyan, Mitsuko-san, nem olyan nagy dolog az egész – legyintett könnyedén Urahara, mire a nő elejtett egy teli doboz Kikanshinkit, és majdnem ideggörcsöt kapott.

- Nem nagy dolog? De azok… azok emberek! Ráadásul fiatalok! – mutatott jó szokásához híven az ajtón kívülre, ami minden esetben a világ összes többi emberére való mutogatást jelentette.

- Ugyan Mitsuko-san, maga mostanában annyit tanult erről a világról, biztos meg tud vele birkózni! – vigyorgott Urahara a bolthelyiségben ülve, szokásos helyén.

A múltkori eset mintha meg sem történt volna; semelyikük sem említette. Mikor Mitsuko másnap reggel megtalálta az ágya mellett a plüsst, amit még a férfitől kapott, és a harc hevében valahogy elkallódott… akkor magához szorította és sokáig sírt, de azóta ugyanolyan volt mint régen. Igyekezett minél többet segíteni Tessai-sannak, aki bár felépült, de olyan gyanúsan nézett a főztjére ezentúl, ami Mitsuko lelkivilágát minden étkezéskor összetörte.

Vevő tulajdonképpen igen ritkán jött; férfiak és nők, akiket Mitsuko egyáltalán nem ismert, egyszer egy fiatal férfi meg is jegyezte hogy legutóbb nem látott ilyen szép hölgyet a boltban, majd mindenttudóan Uraharára vigyorgott, aki a szokásos értetlen-kifejezést mutatta felé…

De azért ez mégis több a soknál…

- Nem megyek iskolába! – toppantott a nő.

- Biztos ebben? – pöccintette fel a kalapját Urahara.

- Mint a halál – morogta rosszkedvűen a nő, felvéve a dobozt.

- Oya, pedig már a ruhát is beszereztem – bökött egy csomagra maga mellé Urahara – Sőt, be is jelentettem magát, Mitsuko-san.

- Fordulj fel – motyogta magában a nő.

- Bocsánat, nem hallottam jól… - nézett fel firkálásából Urahara, de Mitsuko megcsóválta a fejét.

- De… fontos lenne, hogy valamit megtegyen nekem az iskolában – Mitsuko hirtelen megfordult; Urahara hangja komoly volt, olyan komoly amit ő eddig csak ritkán látott; el is pirult kissé: jólesett hogy rá mer bízni egy fontos feladatot.

- Mi az? – Urahara közelebb intette magához és a fülébe súgott valamit.

- He? Az ki?

- Meg fogja ismerni. Ilyen vörös haja van és nagy szája, a spirituális energiája pedig… oh pardon, maga nem érzi… - pillogott ártatlanul a lány savanyú arckifejezésére, majd visszatért a jegyzőkönyvhöz. Fel sem nézett, amikor megkérdezte a nőt – Emlékszik netalántán valamire régebbről?

Mitsuko megállt, és lehajtotta a fejét, majd megfordult és a férfira nézett, de az még mindig nyilvántartásba mélyedt.

- Tudom hogy voltam már Soul Society-ben. Csak azt nem tudom, mi módon és hogyan. Néha furcsa dolgok… azt hiszem, varázsigék jutnak eszembe…

- Áh, biztos Kidoh! – mosolyodott el Urahara ahogy beírt valamit valahova.

- Kidoh… - motyogta magának Mitsuko – Ismerősen hangzik, de… nem tudom mi az…

- Ez viszont már egyértelmű haladás – morogta Urahara magának.

- És még valami… Urahara-san…

- He? – nézett fel a férfi mire egy teli üveg Kikanshinkit kapott az arcába abból a ládából amit Mitsuko az előbb elejtett… Hátravágódott és vonaglani kezdett, de Mitsuko odatérdelt fölé és rátette a kezét az arcára.

- …tudok gyógyítani – suttogta a nő, ahogy zöldes fény fonta be előbb a tenyerét, majd Urahara arcát, akiről félig lecsúszott a kalap. Egy perc múlva semmi jele nem volt annak hogy az előbb épp egy vastag üvegű tárolóedénnyel dobták meg.

- Nem semmi… tényleg – nyögte Urahara, majd felült és a fejébe nyomta a kalapját – De finomabban is közölhette volna – motyogta egy verejtékcseppel.

- Ez a bosszú a beíratásért – Urahara érezte a lány leheletét a nyakánál, ahogy Mitsuko a válla fölé hajolt hogy ördögi duruzsolással ráhozza a frászt – Egyébként mi ez?

- Szimpla nyilvántartás – mondta Urahara, majd gyorsan lapozott egyet.

- Mi az a gigai? – kérdezte halkan Mitsuko.

- Egy a termékeink közül… Egy egyszerű test lélek nélkül ha úgy tetszik. Shinigamik használják ha itt vannak valamiért huzamosabb ideig… most miért bökdös? – fordult hátra, mire a lány végigmérte őt.

- Akkor Kisuke-san is gigai-ban van?

- Igen – morogta kissé rosszkedvűen Urahara, majd visszafordult az irataihoz.

Mitsuko még nézte őt egy kicsit, aztán fogta a csomagot amiben az iskolai ruhái voltak, és megadva magát a felsőbb akaratnak, elment hogy utánanézzen, mi minden kell még ebbe az iskolába vagy mibe…

* * *

Másnap mind kivonultak a tornácra hogy elbúcsúztassák iskolába repülő kicsiny madarukat…

- M-m-mi ez a szoknya? – nyögte Mitsuko – Azt hittem vicc hogy ebbe kell menni… olyan rövid – nyögött fel századjára is – Biztos hogy ez nem az Urahara.-féle verzió – sandított a férfire.

- Uuuugyan, Mitsuko-san, hova gondol… - gesztikulált szélesen a legyezőjével Urahara – Esküszöm ez a normális iskolai egyenruha…

Bár ezzel a nőt nem nyugtatta meg. Sőt…

- Na jó. Akkor… - Ururu hirtelen odalépett hozzá és átnyújtotta neki a táskáját, mire Mitsuko lehajolt és megölelte – Szia Ururu-chan, jó legyél.

A kislány apró mosollyal bólintott, majd Mitsuko felállt és meghajolt.

- Akkor most megyek – hajolt meg a nő, majd megfordult és elszántan elkapta a zsebéből a saját készítésű, kissé suta térképét, és megnézte, hogy lehet eljutni a gimnáziumig.

„Ezaz" gondolta „Ezt nem fogom elhibázni! Nem fogok lebőgni Urahara előtt! Sőhőt… azt a sok gyereket mind lenyűgözöm… Fogadok idősebb vagyok bármelyiknél is… bár… ki tudja… De Urahara nem fog kinevetni ma, az biztos!" ekkor lágy szellő kapott a hajába és széles mosolyba futott a szája… ugyanakkor… picit fázott is…

- Wooohoo, Mitsuko-san, a rózsaszín van magán? Kawaii! – a lány megállt, ahogy meghallotta az utált röhögésre forduló hangot; ijedten leszorította a szoknyát, mely az előbb a szellő hatására láttatni engedte az alsóneműjét, összeszorította az öklét, visszafordult és…

- KUKKOLUNK, KUKKOLUNK! – olyan gyorsan kezdte el csépelni Uraharát a saját botjával hogy a férfi jóformán semmit sem tehetett; a lány dühében jól helybenhagyta.

- ÁÁÁÁÁ ELKÉSEK! – sikkantotta Mitsuko hirtelen, majd egy utolsó kedves mozdulattal belelépett Urahara gyomrába, és eliramodott…

Néha-néha rápillantott a térképre, de úgy tapasztalta, ha rohan valahova, a tájékozódó képessége valahogy jobban működik…

És… igen! Odaért az iskolához… de olyan furcsán csönd volt…

- E-elkéstem – nyögte teljes letargiában – Na mindegy… Hátha megértik… Melyik osztály is… - motyogta, ahogy belépett – Wow, ez hatalmas…

Elbóklászott erre, elbóklászott arra, de a termet sehogy se sikerült megtalálnia…

- Ez a mai úgy néz ki nem az én napom… - motyogta de csak ekkor nézett jobban a kezére – B-b-b-b-BENIHIME! – nyögött fel ahogy látta hogy Urahara botja ott lóg a karján – MIT CSINBÁLTAM ÉN HÜLYE? – eszébe jutott ugyanis hogy annyira bele volt merülve hogy Uraharából az utolsó szuszt is kiverje, hogy a kezében maradt a bot…

- Azonnal vissza kell vinnem neki! – nyögött fel és hirtelen megfordult… Hát nem ott volt az osztály amit keresett…?

- Miééért…? – nyögött fel és azt hitte, összeesik.

„Így is eleget késtem… de ha nem viszem vissza Uraharának… áááá mit tegyeeeek?"

Ekkor azonban nyílt az osztályterem ajtaja.

- Ki járkál ilyenkor… - nézett ki egy szemüveges tanárnő, de ahogy meglátta a megkövült Mitsukot, megenyhült az arca – Oh, az új diák. Gyere, gyere csak, biztos eltévedtél…

- Én eh, nekem… - nyekeregte Mitsuko, de végül vett egy nagy levegőt, a háta mögé rejtette a botot, és bement az osztályterembe.

- Megérkezett az új diák akiről beszéltem – mondta a tanárnő az osztálynak – Köszöntsétek Urahara Mitsukot…

Puff.

„U-U-U-URAHARA? MIÉÉÉÉRT PONT EZ A NÉÉÉÉÉÉV?" sikoltott magában Mitsuko, de nyomban talpra is pattant; ekkor vette észre hogy nem csak ő lepődött meg a saját nevén: egy vörös és egy fekete hajú srác felpattant, és… hirtelen meglátta azt a két lányt, aki a múltkor segített neki tájékozódni… A vörös hajú valahogy nagyon furcsán nézett rá…

- Ö-Örülök hogy itt lehetek – lehelte Mitsuko erőtlenül, és meghajolt, majd helyet foglalt az egyetlen szabad széken; közel a vörös hajú sráchoz. Érezte, hogy az minden egyes lépését figyeli… biztos ő az…

Az óra alig tetszett pár percnek, és végre eljött a szünet. Mitsuko felállt, és éppen oda akart menni a fiúhoz, mikor hirtelen az lépett oda hozzá.

- Kinn a kertben beszédem van veled. Négyszemközt – morrantotta oda neki, és Mitsuko nem kevésbé felháborodott ezen az egészen…

- Urahara.-san – nem is reagált a névre, csak mikor valaki megérintette a vállát; akkor ijedten fordult hátra, de csak a vörösesbarna hajú, nagy mellű lány volt, aki neki a múltkor segített…

- Oh, szia… Inoue Orihime, igaz?

- Igen – mondta kissé komoran a lány – De azt mondtad, a te neved Taji Mitsuko.

- Tudod, azt jobb szeretem használni – érezte, hogy nincs menekvés, ebből alig tudja majd magát kidumálni…

- Ismered Urahara Kisukét? – kérdezett rá Orihime, mire Mitsuko keze ökölbe szorult.

- Igen – suttogta.

- Miért vagy itt?

- Az egyedül rám és Kurosaki Ichigora tartozik – tett egy lépést hátra Mitsuko – Bocsáss meg de mennem kell…

- Hát nem gyönyörű Mitsuko-san? – kiáltozta a háttérben Asano Keigo – Olyan felnőttes a kinézete… olyan elegáns… gyönyörű…

- Te melyik új tanulóra nem mondod ezeket? – kérdezte tőle Tatsuki mire Keigo szó szerint összetört…

- Ki lehet ez a lány? – fordult Ishida Ichigo felé lenn az iskola parkjának egy szegletében.

- Nem tudom. De most kettesben akarok vele beszélni. – a szemüveges srác bólintott, és elindult vissza az épületbe. Útközben elmentek egymás mellett Mitsukoval, és Ishida megállt egy percre. Maga elé meredt majd megrázta a fejét; visszapillantott de folytatta az útját az épület felé.

- Ha Urahara egy embere vagy, nem értem miért jöttél ide – morogta köszönés helyett Ichigo – Ha pedig csak annak adod ki magad, jobban tennéd ha azonnal eltűnnél.

- Az hogy az embere lennék nem állítanám – sértődött meg a lány, és a sétapálcával a fiú fejére ütött – És illik köszönni ha megismersz valakit – tette hozzá lenézően.

- Te kis… - Ichigo kezei már fojtogatásra álltak, de megismerte a lány kezében a botot.

- Ez Uraharáé!

- Hát… öh… igen. Látod? Most már elhiszed hogy nem csak kiadom magam valakinek?

- Igaz, mert amilyen gyengének tűnsz nem győzhetted volna le – motyogta magának Ichigo.

- MIVAN?

- Hé, tedd már le azt a… au!

- Az én nevem Taji Mitsuko – állt le a lány dacos képpel – Azért jöttem hogy Urahara Kisuke megbízatásából megfigyeljelek, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Miért kéne engem megfigyelni? Az öreg talán teljesen szenilis? – háborodott fel a srác.

- Nekem sem nagy öröm ebbe az ördögi intézménybe járni, de ez van…

Ekkor megrezgett mellettük egy bokor, és mindketten megfezsültek, ahogy odakapták a fejüket.

- Ichigoooo - mászott elő Kon nyöszörögve, és a fiú lábába kapaszkodott.

- SZÁLLJ MR LE RÓLAM, HÉÉÉ – Ichigo próbálta magáról levakarni, de a plüssoroszlán nem hagyta magát…

- Ez meg mi? – nézett nagyot Mitsuko – Jár és beszél… de meg mernék esküdni hogy egy plüss…

- Sose hallottál még a mod-soul-okról? – nézett rá Ichigo, mire a lány erős gondolkodóba esett.

- Hm, asszem Kisuke-san egyszer mondott valamit… de nem biztos…

- Mi vagy te egyáltalán, még ilyen alapdolgokat se tudsz? – ciccegett Ichigo, és végre lerázta magáról Kont – aki egyenesen Mitsuko mellkasára pottyant.

- Áááááh, mennyorszááááág – nyögte a plüssjószág, de Mitsuko démoni tekintette megragadta a fejét, majd úgy földhöz vágta, hogy csak úgy csattant.

- Vidd innen a kis játékszered!

- NEM a játékszerem!

- De a tied!

- De nem úgy…!

- Hrmp. Ha tudom hogy ez lesz, akkor eleve ide se jövök, akármit mondjon Urahara… maradok abban a nyugodt kis boltban… - nyögte lemondóan, ahogy puha ágyikójára gondolt.

- Hé, Ichigo… - Kon nagyjából visszanyerte az eszméletét, és villámgyorsan Ichigo vállára mászott, vészesen villogó szemekkel – Te, ő nem Uraharanak dolgozik?

- De. És?

- GONDOLKODJ! Urahara kereskedő… meg egy… gyönyörűűűű nő…

- Nem értem a lényeget, de ha továbbra is így idegesítesz, Föld körüli pályára küldelek – mondta vészjóslóan a fiú.

- Mi van ha vele is kereskedik? – kiáltotta Kon, mire Ichigo egész arca vonaglani kezdett; a lányra nézett aki értetlenül pillantott vissza rá.

- Gondolj bele… pénzszűkében vannak… és egy ilyen gyönyörű kisasszonnyal…

- NA EBBŐL ELÉG! TE VELEM JÖSSZ! – azzal megragadta a lány csuklóját és villámtempóban maga után vonszolta – MEGYÜNK ÉS LERENDEZZÜK ENNÉL AZ ÖREGNÉL A DOLGOT!

- Wáááá ne húzz annyiraaaa – sikoltotta a lány, és hirtelen a bot beleakadt a kerítésbe – ÁÁÁÁ, szétszakítasz, Ichigoooo! – rúgott a fiúba.

- Mi a franc van? Engedd már el azt a hülye botot! – állt le a fiú dühösen.

- MÉG MIT NEM! – szabadította ki az említett tárgyat Mitsuko és szorosan magához ölelte.

- Nekem mindegy, de MENJÜNK mert percről percre olyan gondolataim lesznek az öregről, hogy még magam is megbánom… - azzal ismét karon ragadta a lányt…

Villámsebességgel értek az Urahara Kereskedéshez, aminek az ajtaját Ichigo szinte szétverte mire bejutott.

- Oh, Kurosaki-san? – nézett fel Urahara elképedve a szokásos ülőhelyéről; arcát még mindig a reggeli incidens kék és zöld foltjai díszítették – Mi ilyen sürgős?

- Magaaaaa… Geta-Boushi, ne titkolja hogy futtatja ezt a lányt! – azzal előrerántotta Mitsukot, aki teljesen meg volt döbbenve és ahelyett hogy bármit mondott volna, csak nagy szemeket meresztett.

Csend.

- Ha arra gondol hogy én állítottam-e magára, akkor igen – nyitotta ki a legyezőjét a férfi.

- NEM ÚGY…

- V-v-visszahoztam a botját, Kisuke-san – motyogta vörösen a lány, félbeszakítva Ichigot – B-bocsánat hogy reggel…

- Oooh, a pót sétapálcám! Köszönöm…!

- P-p-pót…? – nyögte Mitsuko, és a tekintete tébolyult lett – PÓÓÓÓÓT?

- Benihimét enm tudná olyan egyszerűen elvinni – nevetett Urahara a legyezője mögül – Hé… Mitsuko-san… NEEE, HÉ VÁRJOOON… AU EZ FÁÁÁÁJ….

- Higgye el, magának sokkal jobban fájt, mint nekem – vigyorgott ördögien a lány, mikor már a pálca eltört a kezében, és Ichigo felé fordult – Mit akartál?

A vörös fiú megrökönyödve nézett az összevert Uraharára, majd a lányra, és egy hatalmas verejtékcsepp jelent meg a homlokán…

- Öh… igazság szerint… már nem is olyan fontos… asszonyom…

- Nemtán olyat hitt, Kurosaki-san, hogy Mitsuko-san mint örömlány dolgozik nálam…? – kérdezte maradék erejével, és sunyi vigyorral Kisuke, ha-az-én-tehenem-megdöglik,dögöljön-meg-a-szomszédé-is alapelven.

- D-dehogy! – kiáltotta a srác, de már késő volt; egy perc múlva ő is ott feküdt Urahara mellett; bár őt jobb híján az egyik seprűvel _cirógatta_ meg Mitsuko.

- Oya… olyan energikus – nyögte félholtan Urahara.

- Ha még egy… bármilyen perverz gondolata támad BÁRMELYIKŐTÖKNEK, ennyivel nem ússzátok meg… - fenyegetőzött - …és ráadásul az első iskolai napom is elrontottátok! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, majd kirohant a bolthelyiségből.

- Urahara-san… valahogy nem irigylem – nyögte Ichigo.

- Én pedig azt tenném a helyében – vigyorgott a mennyezetre kifürkészhetetlenül Urahara.

**/Ötödik fejezet vége/**


	6. Keresnyés kettesben

**Hatodik fejezet: Kesernyés kettesben **

Egy tüsszentéssel kezdődött az egész, október közepén…

- Ha-ha-ha-hapci!

- Egészségére, Mitsuko-san – pillantott fel Urahara ültéből. Hétvége volt, a lány megint a boltban segített pakolászni, cserébe Ururuék voltak bevásárolni.

- Megfázott, Mitsuko-dono? – villant Tessai-san szemüvege ahogy elhaladt a nő mellett, körülbelül négyszer akkora ládát hordozva, mint Mitsuko.

- B-BIZTOS NEM! – kiáltott fel Urahara úgy hogy a kalap majdnem leesett a fejéről. Jól tudta ugyanis, ha megfázás, akkor jön a rettegett gyomorgyógyszer… - Biztos Mitsuko-sant is emlegetik valahol… - nevetett fel idétlenül.

- Mondjuk egy kapzsi, alávaló üzletember? – vonta fel a szemöldökét gúnyosan Mitsuko.

- N-nem egészen erre gondoltam – tette tarkójára a kezét kínosan Urahara.

- Hapci!

- Mitsuko-dono… úgy hiszem feltétlen kezelni kell ezt a betegséget… - jelentette ki Tessai és letette a dobozt.

- M-megmondaná miért kapok hidegrázást mikor így néz rám? – nyögött fel a lány és hátrált egy lépést.

- Ez egy nagyon jó gyógyszer, a Tulaj is megmondhatja – villant Tessai szemüvege ismét, és egy tálcán azt az undorító gyomorgyógyszert és egy pohár vizet nyújtott át.

- D-DE EZ KÉT ÉVE LEJÁRT! – sikoltotta a nő, menekülési útvonal után kutatva.

- Akkor hat amikor alszik!

- Oya oya – vigyorgott Urahara, aki már átélte egyszer ezt a jelenetet, akkor ő volt „beteg"…

- De én nem akarooom – próbált menekülni a nő, de Tessai hajthatatlan volt.

- Össze ne törjenek nekem valamit – motyogta elhúzott szájjal Urahara.

- Magát töröm össze mindjárt! – ugrott be a háta mögé Mitsuko – Az istenért segítsen már!

Urahara megrökönyödve pillantott hátra rá, és a válasz nem is maradt el…

- Ha…ha… hapci!

- Maga is, Főnök? – állt meg Tessai.

- NEM, NEM NEM NEM NEM VAGYOK NÁTHÁS! – kiáltotta pánikolva Urahara – Bármit csak a gyógyszert ne!

- Ahogy gondolják – Tessai szemüvege szigorúan villant, mire mindkettőjüket kirázta a hideg.

- Ezt megúsztuk – suttogta Mitsuko olyan halkan hogy csak Urahara hallotta.

- Remélem – motyogta a férfi egy verejtékcseppel.

* * *

- 39,9… - nyújtotta át Mitsukonak Ururu a lázmérőt – Mitsuko-san… pihenjen…

- Ugye ez nem túl sok jót jelent? – nézett a kislányra a nő a vastag takaróba burkolózva a futonján ülve. Az orra vörös volt, a szeme alatt karikák… nem volt valami biztató látvány… Ururu gyászos képpel megcsóválta a fejét.

- Az egésznek az a hülye iskolai ruházat az oka – morgolódott a lány – Olyan hideg idők járnak, nekünk meg kötelező ilyen undorító göncökben járnunk…

- Kisuke-san is nagyon rosszul van – suttogta könnyes szemekkel a kislány, mire Mitsuko megsimogatta a fejét.

- Nyugodj meg, ez nem a világ vége, majd kilábalunk…

- De… Mitsuko-san…

- Ugyan, ugyan. Csak pár nap az egész…

- Mitsuko-san…

Ekkor azonban Jinta rontott be a nő szobájába ahol voltak; arcán olyan széles vigyor terült szét hogy az elmondhatatlan.

- Nincs szerencséd! – vigyorgott Mitsuko képébe – Néééézd mit nyertünk mert Tessai-san valami hülye fogyókúrás izét rendelt! – azzal odanyomott a nő orra alá egy papirost.

- Hétvége Kagoshimaban? Mi az a Kagoshima…? – pillantott fáradt szemeivel a fiúra.

- Az az egyik legjobb fürdőhely Japánban – kiáltotta Jinta dühösen, felmérgelve magát rajta hogy a lány nem irigykedik eléggé.

- Oh… és?

- Az útnak az a feltétele ha holnap megyünk – vigyorodott el a srác – De mivel sajnos maga meg a Főnök nem tudnak jönni…

- MIIII? Miért ne tudnánk? – esett kétségbe a lány.

- Mitsuko-san, nemtom honnan szalasztották magát, de itt ha valaki olyan beteg mint maga, szépen fekszik az ágyában nyugodtan és nem megy sehova! – szinte tőrdöfés volt ez a nőnek; kétségbeesetten eldőlt és vonaglani kezdett, arcából anime-stílusban patakszerűen folyt a könny – Maga meg a Főnök majd elszórakoztatják egymást, míg mi három teljes napot lubickolunk a termálfürdőkben! – nevetett Jinta a nő teste fölött – Majd gondolunk magukra a jó meleg vízből! – azzal ugyanolyan hirtelen, ahogy jött, távozott is.

- Mitsuko-san… ezt akartam mondani… - suttogta Ururu bűntudatosan, de a nő csak legyintett fektében.

- Hagyd Ururu-chan… majd… elleszünk Urahara-sannal… é-érezzétek jól magatokat… Menj csak csomagolni, azt hiszem alszok egyet… - nyögte erőtlenül, mire a kislány szomorúan kiment a szobából.

- Olyan… szerencsétlen… vagyok… - nyögte rángatózó arcizmokkal Mitsuko. Majd belegondolt, három teljes nap kettesben Uraharával… - Istenem segíts meg… - biztos volt benne, hogy valamelyikük nem fogja túlélni. Sőt, abban is erősen biztos volt, hogy Urahara nem fogja túlélni… főleg ha idegesíti őt…

* * *

- K-kegyetlenek vagytok – nyögte Mitsuko még mindig komikusan záporozó könnyekkel másnap amikor a többiek elindultak. Ő és Urahara ugyanúgy, minimum három kabáttal magukon és lázmérővel a szájukban mentek ki a tornácra búcsúztatni a többieket.

- Jók legyetek – integetett Urahara savanykásan a legyezőjével.

- Mitsuko-san… gyógyuljon meg… - suttogta Ururu kétségbeesetten, de a nő magához ölelte.

- Nyugi, csak érezzétek jól magatokat, ezzel a két vén rókával itthon ne is törődjetek! – paskolta meg a kislány vállát – Jó szórakozást! – integettek nekik ahogy elindultak a vasútállomás felé.

- Heh, úgy néz ki, kettesben maradtunk, Mitsuko-san – a hang meglepte a lányt; Uraharára nézett aki sunyin vigyorgott rá és egyik szeme kisejlett a kalap alól.

- Ezzel mi akar mondani…? – kérdezte egy naaagy verejtékcseppel.

- Azt csinálhatunk amit akarunk, hát nem csodááááás? – kérdezte egy gyerek örömével a férfi, mire Mitsuko megrökönyödve nézett rá, majd sóhajtott egyet.

- Anyám… Mint egy gyerek… - azzal fogta magát és kiakasztotta a „Betegség miatt zárva" táblát a bolt ajtajára.

Pár perc múlva egymással szemben ültek egy-egy tea társaságában; egyszerre kortyoltak belőle és felsóhajtottak mikor a csésze elhagyta a szájukat; aztán egyszerre tüsszentettek.

- Miattam van ez az egész – motyogta pirulva Mitusko, és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Ugyan, hagyja csak. Azt hiszem már egyébként is rám fért egy kis szabadság mindenkitől…

A lány elhúzott szájjal nézett rá egy percig, majd hozzátette:

- Akkor én most nem számítok a mindenki közé…?

- Nem – mondta legbájosabb mosolyával Urahara, és a lány egy hosszú percig nem tudta ezt hogyan értelmezni…

- Öh… Urahara-san… igazság szerint… nem hiszem hogy tudnék így főzni – bökte ki végre nagy nehezen, de ebben a pillanatban élesen megkordult a gyomra és szánalmas pofit vágott.

- Hmmm, ez gond… de sebaj! – vigyorodott el a férfi, szétnyitva a legyezőt – Van elég szaké, az is valami, nem? – nevetett fel, mire a lány lenézően pislantott rá.

- Javíthatatlan… - suttogta.

* * *

Jópár órával később csörrent meg a Kurosaki-klinikán a telefon.

- Majd én felveszem – állt fel a vacsorától Ichigo, és felemelte a kagylót – Tessék.

- Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuun – csicsergett egy illuminált női hang a vonalba – Van egy icuri-picurika problémácskánk…

- Mitsuko! – nyögött fel Ichigo – Ittál?

Hosszú kuncogás hallatszott a vonal másik végéről…

- Picurkát…

- Mi a fenét akarsz? Nem tud Urahara segíteni? – kérdezte mogorván a srác.

- Igazság szerint ő is… - kuncogott a nő, majd ismét búgó hangra váltott – Naaaaa, Ichigooooo… kérlek szánj meg minket… báááármit megtennék…

- MI A FENE KELL? – üvöltött elvörösödöve Ichigo.

- Egy kis vacsorát ha áthoznáááál – csicseregte Mitsuko – Betegek vagyunk, és… hihi… nem tudtunk…

- Igen, elmebetegek! Fél óra múlva ott vagyok – vágta le a kagylót Ichigo dühösen – Karin, egy barátomnak szüksége lenne a vacsimaradékokra. Csomagold be légyszives…

Ichigo kevesebb mint fél óra múlva már ott állt az Urahara Kereskedés előtt, türelmetlenül, idegesen.

- Vén rohadék, egy fiatal lányt ivásra csábítani – morogta a srác fanyar képpel, és fellépett a teraszra, amikor…

- Neeeheeeee, Istenem, neeee… - hallatszott bentről a kéjes női nyögés… Ichigo szeme megrándult.

- Ugyan miért neeee…? – ez az évődő hang Uraharáé volt.

- Ez zavarbaejtő…. Jaj, ne ott… ahhh… au… finomabban, Urahara-saaaan…

- Ugyan már, semmiség az egész… hmmm, milyen szééééép!

- Mi-mi van? – nyögte odakinn Ichigo és mint a pokol kapujára meredt a tolóajtóra.

- …hosszú? – kérdezte a lány – Au, ne…. Jaj neeee… könyörgök ne, nem akarom…

- Csitt csitt csitt jó lesz meglátod, Mitsuko-chan – Urahara duruzsolásától Ichigot kirázta a hideg…

- Urahara, ne szórakozz velem – kacagott fel a lány – Jaj ne… ne olyan durván… auuu, jaj neee…

Eddig bírta.

Berontott, leszakítva az ajtót, átvágva a bolthelyiségen, egyenesen a szobába.

- MAGA PERVERZ ÁLLAT…! – üvöltötte ahogy belépett a gyéren megvilágított szobába, de nem jutott tovább.

Mitsuko – teljes ruházatban – ott térdelt a tükör előtt, mögötte Urahara igen zavarba ejtő tevékenységet folytatott: fonta a lány haját.

- M-m-mit művel, geta-boushi? – kérdezte megütközve Ichigo, mire a férfi bocsánatkérően vigyorgott.

- Ááá, Kurosaki-san és a vacsoránk… köszönöm, bár nem gondoltam hogy ilyen hamar jön – azzal egy masnival elkötötte a lány haját, aki eközben végig kuncogott. Urahara felállt és elvette a megdöbbent fiútól az edényt tele finomságokkal – Mi ez a megütöközött arc? – pöccintette fel a kalapját a férfi – Mit hitt, mit csinálunk? – hirtelen széééles, már-már undorító vigyor telepedett az arcára, és Ichigo inkább meghátrált.

- SEMMIT! – kiáltotta – Jóéjt! – azzal kirohant, közben többé-kevésbé visszaállítva az ajtót ahogy volt.

- Oya – morogta Urahara, majd a lányra pislantott, de az csak kuncogott tovább – Ha kér egyáltalán, akkor jöjjön – vigyorodott, és lerakta az asztalra a nagy tányért; Mitsuko kuncogva állt fel és fonatát lóbálva keresett két tányért részükre.

- Nem is tudtam hogy tud hajat fonni – kuncogott Mitsuko még mindig ahogy a soknapos borostás férfira nézett a vacsorája fölül.

- Sok mindenre van időm néha – jegyezte meg Urahara derűsen – Ezt például csak azért tudom, mert Yoruichi utálta ha befonva kellett hordania a haját…

- Maga szeméééét – nevette el a lány magát, és felkönyökölt az asztalra.

- Csak bosszúálló – vigyorgott szerényen a pasas.

- Borzalmas! – nevetett fel ismét a nő, és hátradőlt a padlóra, álmosan tekintgetve a gyenge fényben fürdő plafonra. Csak egy kisebb villanyt gyújtottak meg, hangulatosabb volt az ivás…

- Oya oya, megmondtam magának, Mitsuko-chan hogy ne igyon annyit! – hajolt át az asztal fölött Urahara – Megint kezdi mindjárt azt a rámmászós dolgot…

- Nemiiiis – vigyorgott a lány szélesen, bár nem tudta megállapítani h mit fog és mit nem fog tenni… A férfi ekkor sóhajtott egyet, felállt, és leült közvetlen mellé.

- Maga közveszélyes – jelentette ki – Senkivel se szoktam így leinni magam. Kétszer pláne nem.

Kuncogás volt a jutalma, és a lány kinyújtotta a kezét, félszegen megérintve a férfi vállát.

- Az jó – suttogta elmélázva, kezét rajtahagyva egy percre az anyagon, majd ismét felkuncogott – Az jó…

- És még én vagyok a gyerekes – csóválta meg a fejét Urahara, de észrevette hogy a lány keze lesiklott az ő kezére, amit a térdén tartott. Megilletődötten pislogott a lányra aki most megint a plafont bámulta álmatag mosollyal.

- Urahara-san…

- Hm?

- Mit jelent az, hogy örökké?

Urahara csendben volt egy darabig. A lány keze szokatlanul hideg lett pár másodperc leforgása alatt.

- Az az örökké… ha valaki nem hal meg? És állandóan él…? Lelketlenül… vagy ha emlékeznek rá… ha emlékeznek valamire amit tett… - motyogta félig lehunyt szempillák mögül a lány.

Urahara lassan megmozdította a másik kezét, majd lassan a lányéra fektette.

- Szeretnél örökkévalóságot? – kérdezte halkan, komolyan.

- Nincs olyan, hogy örökkévalóság – suttogta Mitsuko, ahogy lehunyta a szemét, és egy könnycsepp szökött ki a szeme alól – Mindig elmennek azok, akik fontosak nekünk…

Urahara keze megvonaglott, és erősebben kezdte szorítani Mitsuko ujjait, mire a lány felszisszent.

- Pardon – engedte el a nő kezét Urahara – Csak… olyan… furcsa volt az előbb… mintha emlékezett volna… - nézett a könnyáztatta szemekbe nyíltan, kissé szomorúan.

Mitsuko kissé meglepődve pillantott rá, majd gyorsan letörölte a könnyeket.

- Össze-vissza beszélek – suttogta, maga sem emlékezve, kinek az arca rémlett fel előtte az előbb olyan tisztán… egy nőé… Gyorsan a hasára fordult, és sokáig nem szóltak.

- Nos – állt fel Urahara egy idő után egy nagy sóhajjal – Azt hiszem ideje aludni térni mára. Egyébként már nem is érzem a náthát, és maga, Mitsuko-san?

- Tényleg – pillantott föl a lány apró mosollyal – Elmúlt…

- Azért aludjunk rá egyet – ásított hatalmasat a férfi és kezét nyújtotta a fekvő Mitsukonak.

A fiatal nő ezen jócskán megdöbbent, de elfogadta a kezet; érezte, hogy ugyanúgy, mint egyszer, Urahara most is fél kézzel könnyedén felrántja őt…

- Irány az ágy – irányította a lányt szobája felé apáskodva Urahara.

- Urahara-san – motyogta a lány még az ajtóban.

- Hm? – a férfi szemei felsejlettek ahogy megfordult.

- Maga… - Mitsuko nekidőlt az ajtónak és kissé bánatosan mosolygott – Olyan kedves velem. Nagyon köszönöm…

- Nincs mit – vigyorodott el a férfi, és visszatért a szobába leoltani a villanyt.

* * *

Mitsuko érezte, hogy leül, és egy percre lehunyja a szemét… de tényleg csak egyetlen percre… És akkor erőszakos világosság furakodott be szemhéjain át…

- Mi ez…? – morogta, ahogy lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

Emberek. Rengeteg ember, feketébe öltözve; némelyeken fehér köpeny…

Ott állt előttük; és ekkor az embertömeg kettévált, utat engedve egy fehér köntösben lépdelő alaknak.

- Ne! – hallott Mitsuko egy sikítást. Éles volt, mély fájdalommal teli – Ne, kérem őt ne!

- Hallgass … - suttogta valaki elcsukló hangon; ez a másik bizonyára osztozott az első fájdalmában… Mitsuko fülébe hüppögés, sírás és nyüszítés, elfojtott sikolyok kúsztak bele valótlanul hangosan.

Senkinek sem látta az arcát. Minden elmosódott… és a nő csak közeledett felé…

- Ki vagy? – suttogta Mitsuko, ahogy meglátta a csodálatos hajkoronát, melyen ismeretlen fény szűrődött át – Miért kell elmenned…?

Nem akarom, hogy elmenjen, gondolta. Nem hagyhat itt…

- VÁRJ! – kiáltotta, és hirtelen felült fekvőhelyén. Sötét volt; sokkal sötétebbnek tűnt a csodás fehér fény után… - Sírok…? – suttogta, ahogy arcához ért a keze – Miért…? Nem akarom… - suttogta, és térdére hajtotta a fejét. Fogalma sem volt, miért, de hevesen sírni kezdett; ez valahogy megnyugtatta…

Mikor már úgy érezte, égnek a szemei a sírástól, lassan megtörölte a szemeit, felállt, és félálomban kitámolygott egy pohár vízért. Visszafele egyre jobban érezte hogy a fejfájás és az álmosság elhatalmasodik rajta… szinte beesett a szobaajtón, és levetette magát a futonra; már aludt is.

Pár perc múlva megfordult, és hozzásimult ahhoz a kemény, meleg valamihez ami mellette volt…

* * *

Urahara morrant egyet álmában, és félig kinyitotta az egyik szemét. Bár a szaké tompította figyelmét, többé-kevésbé éber lett; azt viszont egyértelműen érezte hogy valaki a hátának simul…

- Mitsuko-san – motyogta nyűgösen ahogy óvatosan megfordult. Elhallgatott mikor meglátta az összegubbadt lányt – Istenem, mennyi gondom van magával – motyogta hosszú idő után, és a lány fölé hajolt.

- Ne… - suttogta ekkor a lány olyan elesetten és gyöngén, amilyet még Urahara sose hallott tőle - Kurotsuchi-sama… ne…

Urahara Kisuke egész teste megfeszült a gyűlölt név hallatán. Mitsuko-nak van valami köze…?

- Nem akarok meghalni… – suttogta vékony hangon ekkor a lány, és Urahara dermedten pillantott rá, ahogy lehunyt szemei mögül is könnyek szivárogtak – Könyörgök ne… Kurotsuchi-sama… ne…

- Sssssh – suttogta Urahara halkan, és finoman megérintette a lány elgyötört arcát – Nem kell emlékezned – suttogta neki.

Hát mégis igaz. Igaz, amitől tartott… pedig úgy reménykedett… talán csak öregszik, hogy még hisz a reményben…? Ez mindenesetre jelentősen megbonyolítja a dolgokat…

A lány álmában felnyögött, és halkan hüppögni kezdett. Urahara nem sejthette, hogy Mitsuko majdnem minden éjszakát átsír, sokszor nem is emlékezve rá maga sem…

- Csitt – motyogta a férfi félig a lány fölé hajolva – Gondolom miket művelhetett veled… szegény… szegény Mitsuko-san – motyogta nagyon halkan, és betakarta a lányt, majd megérintette a haját.

- Kisu…Kisuke… - lehelte félálomban Mitsuko, és fejét a férfi irányába billentette; s egy perc múlva ismét elaludt.

A férfi viszont sokáig nem tudta lehunyni a szemét. Összefüggést keresett, valahol… De tudta, hogy a valóságban korántsem olyan egyszerű megfogni az egyes sorsok szálait mint a shinigamiknak…

* * *

Másnap Mitsuko lassan ébredezett; félálomban kinyújtotta a kezét hogy magára rántsa a jó meleg takarót… meg is fogta az agyagot, és erőteljesen magára rántotta.

- Auuu – nyögött fel a váratlan súly alatt.

- Szívemből szólt, Mitsuko-san… - nyögött fel egy túl ismerős hang…

- URAHARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – sikoltott fel démonian a nő ahogy szemei tágra nyíltak és meglátta a rajta fekvő, álmos szemű férfit – MI A FNEÉT KERES AZ ÁGYAMBAN? MAGA BETEG, PERVERZ DISZNÓ! TŰNJÜN INNEN! – rikácsolta magából kikelve, közben térdével újra meg újra a férfi gyomrába rúgott, akinek a másnapossága mellett ez is igen kedves reggeli ajándéknak bizonyult…

- Neheeee – nyögte elesetten, érezve hogy a gyomra fel-le liftezik. Majd egy percben hirtelen megelégelte a dolgot, és villámgyors mozdulatokkal kezeivel lefogta a nő kezeit, térdeivel kitámasztotta a lábait.

Mitsuko megdöbbent arcot vágott, ahogy a kócos Urahara ott lihegett fölötte, teljesen leszorítva őt…

- Megnyugodna végre? – kérdezte kissé szemrehányóan Kisuke. Mitsuko elcsodálkozott a réveteg szemeken, meg a mulatságos arcon amit a férfi vágott, de végül kimondta az ítéletet:

- Hentai – suttogta lesújtóan, mire Urahara fején hatalmas verejtékcsepp jelent meg. Egy nagy sóhajjal elengedte a lányt és macskaügyességgel oldalra hengeredett, majd felült és az ágya mellett lévő kalapot a fejébe nyomta.

- Érdekes. Pedig maga jött be az ÉN szobámba – jegyezte meg durcásan.

- NEMIGAZ! – kiáltotta ijedten a nő.

- DE!

- NEM!

- DE!

- NEM!

- DEEE!

- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM! – azzal Mitsuko egy arconrúgással adott nyomatékot a szavainak – Áthurcolt biztos! – sikoltotta dühösen, és felpattant, de az arca vörösségét nem volt könnyű elrejteni – Megyke csinálok reggelit! – mondta gyilkos-fölényes hangnemben, azzal kicsörtetett.

Urahara az állkapcsát dörzsölte és durcásan elhúzott szájjal nézett a nő után, de aztán sóhajtott, és komolyan maga elé meredt.

- Nem lehet könnyű magának – suttogta, az ajtó felé pillantva.

De mikor kiment a nő után a konyhába, az még nem látott hozzá a reggeli készítéséhez, hanem valamit nagy érdeklődéssel tanulmányozott.

- Mi az a nyilvános fürdő? – pillantott fel Uraharára.

- Egy olyan hely ahova bárki mehet fürödni – ült le a férfi és kinyitotta a legyezőjét – De nekünk van fürdőszobánk, és…

- Menjünk eeeel – vágta rá hirtelen Mitsuko.

- Eh? – Urahara elkerekedett szemei kilátszottak a kalap alól – Minek?

- Látni akarom – válaszolta macskás pofival Mitsuko.

- Azt hittem utálja a tömeget…

- Elfelejtette, hogy mióta abba az átok iskolába járok, nem – suttogta démonian gonosz szemekkel Mitsuko – Sőt, Orihime is mondta, hogy egy ilyen nagyon jó hely – emlékezett vissza, és gondolkodás közben ujját az ajkához érintette – Szóval el akarok menni!

- De betegek vagyunk… - próbálkozott a férfi az egyre erőszakosabb támadást elhárítani.

- Én már ugyan nem – vetette fel a fejét Mitsuko – És amilyen aktív perverzségben maga, szerintem maga sem…

- De…

- Elmegyünk – csapott az asztalra öntudatosan Mitsuko, majd sunyin hozzátette – Különben gondoskodom arról hogy még pár napot gyomorrontással töltsön…

- Maga olyan gonoooosz – nyögte Urahara ahogy megadóan az asztalra borult.

- Köszönöm szépen – vicsorodott el a nő győzedelmesen.

* * *

- Hmmmm – Mitsuko a fürdő bejárata előtt már nem volt ilyen magabiztos, de a világért sem adta volna tudtára a férfinak hogy nem úgy képzelte ezt a fürdős-dolgot mint az valójában.

- Nos akkor… egy óra – mondta Urahara – Siessen, mert sokáig nem szeretem őrizet hagyni a boltot… - azzal elindult a pulthoz, váltott pár szót a kasszással, és belépett a férfirészlegbe. Cska akkor fordult meg mikor a kasszás hörrenését hallotta; Mitsuko ott állt mögötte macskás pofival.

- U-ugye nem velem együtt akar fürdeni? – nyögte Urahara ahogy arcizmai megrándultak és egy hatalmas verejtékcsepp jelent meg a homlokán.

Mitsuko megállt egy percre és elgondolkozott. Voltaképp elhatározta, hogy azt tesz, mint a férfi, de belegondolni nem gondolt bele a dologba… Hm… Uraharával együtt fürödni…

- NEM! – sikoltotta hirtelen, jó szokása szerint állon rúgva a férfit, majd kiiszkolt az ajtón, és a mellette lévőn gyorsan beugrott.

„Hm, lehet hogy mégse volt a legjobb ötlet utánozni" gondolta magában „De ez az egyetlen esély hogy ne bőgessem le magam" tette hozzá.

Ekkor azonban észrevette, hogy legalább fél tucat fiatal nő mered rá öltözés közben. Idétlen vigyor vágott és gyorsan eliszkolt egy eldugottabb részére az öltözőnek, hogy levegye ruháit.

A fürdőbe már csak egyetlen törölközővel magán lépett be, és kissé zavartan nézett körbe. De úgy tűnt azok a nők akik már elfele készülődtek voltak az utolsók; normális ember ekkortájt dolgozott – szóval a fürdő teljesen üres volt. A lány leült az egyik oldalsó csap mellé, majd visszaemlékezett, mit is mondott neki a férfi: beszappanozta magát – időközben csak hússzor esett ki a kezéből a szappan és egyszer sikeresen el is csúszott a habon… - majd engedett az egyik vödörbe vizet, és a fejére öntve leöblítette magát.

- Duh – fogta meg elázott copfba kötött hosszú haját – Remélem hamar megszárad… - azzal odasétált a nagy kádhoz, és belelépett; azonnal felszisszent, túl forró volt még neki a víz.

- Csak lassan – hallotta valahonnan Urahara hangját, mire rákvörös lett az arca, eltakarta a melleit és ijedten nézett körül. Aztán rájött, hogy Urahara biztos a nagy fa térelválasztó mögött lehet, a férfirészlegben.

Dühében, hogy milyen naiv, állig merült a vízben, akármilyen forró volt az, és hátát nekivetette a fa elválasztónak. Sokáig csak ült a vízben, maga elé meredve…

- Régen voltam már ilyen helyen – mondta ekkor Urahara. Mitsukonak eszébe jutott hogy a férfi oldalán sincs biztos senki. Bár a lány nem láthatta, de Urahara pont ugyanott ücsörgött a vízben, fején egy hideg borogatással, mint ahol ő ült – Mitsuko-san, csak meg tudom ismételni hogy maga veszélyes egy nőszemély…

- Miért? – fordult meg a lány, de csak a fával találta szemben magát.

Urahara nagyot sóhajtott a másik oldalon és gondterheltté vált az arca.

- Mindig eszembe juttatja a régi időket… - motyogta halkan.

- Az… baj? – simult oldalával a fához Mitsuko, de nem kapott választ. A következő kis időt mindketten csendes ázással töltötték, egyetlen szó nélkül.

Mikor Mitsuko már elkészült, és kilépett az öltözőből, látta hogy Urahara az ajtóban várja, és igen furcsán nézett ki; a kalapja hátra volt tolva, így nagyjából lehetett látni a szemeit is. Kissé bánatosan, de mosolygott rá, és valahogy… olyan… furcsa volt… olyan… aranyos…

- Megártott magának a túl sok ázás – mosolyodott el most szélesen Urahara, és lehúzta a kalapját – Teljesen ki van pirulva.

Mitsuko ijedten hajtotta le a fejét, és a távozó férfi nyomába szegődött.

Alig tettek pár lépést, Mitsuko megállt, szívverése kihagyott. Ugyanaz a furcsa, süvítő hideg futott át rajta, mint akkor, a vidámparkban…

- Csak egy kisebb – mondta Urahara közönösen, és átkarolta a dermedt lány vállát – Mások majd elintézik.

- De… - suttogta a lány ahogy fülében visszhangzott a hollow sikolya. Ekkor élesen az agyába villant tegnap éjjeli álma; sikolyok, sírás, könyörgés… hogy ne menjen el… az a nő…

- Ne… - suttogta és a fejéhez kapott, a lábai elgyöngültek; szerencsére Urahara megtartotta.

- Ne féljen, Mitsuko. Kurosaki-san nagyon hamar végez vele – motyogta egy árnyalatnyival sötétebben.

A lány szaporán zihálni kezdett, és igyekezett megtisztítani az elméjét a gondolatok tömkelegétől.

- Kurosaki… - suttogta maga elé, mintha csak most jönne rá, ki is az – Kurosaki-kun… miért nem mesél nekem többet róla? – emelte fel hirtelen a fejét, szemében furcsa köddel. Urahara szeme összeszűkült.

- Megvan mindennek a maga helye és ideje – mondta komolyan – Kurosaki-san nagyon különleges halálisten… egyszer, ha alkalmam lesz rá, elmondok róla pár dolgot.

A lány pislantott és a ködszerűség eltűnt a szeméből; arcán kissé gúnyos vigyor terült szét.

- Nemtán a _tiltott szerelem_? – kérdezte kacérul, mire Uraharán volt a sor, hogy megálljon benne az ütő.

- P-p-pardon?

- Y-a-o-i – betűzte le gonoszul a szót Mitsuko, mire Urahara arcizmai vészes rángásba kezdtek, és alig állta meg hogy a nyílt utcán ne teljes hangerővel méltányolja ezt a kijelentést.

- Ezt meg honnan szedte…? – nyögött fel összeszorított fogakkal.

- Egy mangából – mosolygott ártatlanul Mitsuko, akinek láthatóan már semmi baja nem volt. Hirtelen előreszökkent és válla fölött hátravigyorgott Uraharára – Szóval igaz.

- NEM! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten magas hangon Kisuke, de a lány kacagva rohant előle egyenesen vissza a boltba.

**/Hatodik fejezet vége/**


	7. Fényesség

**Hetedik fejezet: Fényesség **

A következő napok ugyanúgy teltek, mint minden más nap; Tessaikék visszaérkeztek, és Mitsuko nem győzte elhallgattatni a dicsekvő Jintát minden nap legalább százszor.

Viszont ahogy a lány meggyógyult, ismét járnia kellett iskolába; és leszögezte hogy a vizsgaidőszakok közeledtével egyre undorítóbb ez az intézmény.

- Ne neked járjon a szád mikor szinte mindig tudsz mindent – dünnyögte dühösen Ichigo az egyik nap – Neked minden megragad a fejedben? – a lány vállat vont; nem igazán érdekelte a tanulás, csak Urahara kedvéért vészelte át az egészet úgy-ahogy. És azontúl hogy teljesen értelmetlennek tartotta a tananyag nagy részét, legalább rájött arra, mi is folyik a világban, hogyan is gondolkodnak ezen a helyen – szóval igyekezett megjegyezni minél több mindent.

A napok pedig ugyanúgy teltek… kivéve egyet… egy borzalmas napot, amit Mitsuko soha többet nem felejtett el…

Az egész az ebédszünetben kezdődött. Egyik percben még látta a padjából, hogy Ichigo sietve az ablakhoz rohan, majd a következő másodpercben már el is tűnt. A lány felpattant a székéről; Urahara arra kérte őt, figyelje a fiút. Bár ő nem értette az egész miértjét, Urahara fedele alatt élt, így megtette amit kért tőle. És most… most úgy érezte, valami nagyon fontos van készülőben…

Kirohant a teremből, és ekkor hirtelen hangos sikoly hasított az elméjébe.

- Hollow… - nyíltak tágra a szemei, és ijedten nézett körül a folyosón. Sehol senki… De ekkor…

- Nee-saaaaaaaan! – érezte, hogy valaki ráugrik, a melleibe fúrva a fejét.

- KUROSAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – visította, jól gyomorszájon rúgva a vörös hajú támadót – Mi a fenét művelsz? – ordított rá, mikor a srác összegubbadt.

- Olyan puhaaaaa – nyögte a srác fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal, mire Mitsuko zavartan összefonta a karjait maga előtt.

- Mi a fene ütött beléd, Kurosaki? – motyogta a lány összeszűkült szemmel – Te nem is… te nem is ő vagy!

- Csitt! – szorította össze a fogait a srác, és villámgyorsan befogta a lány száját és magával húzta egy kevésbé hangos folyosórészre.

- Mi a fenét művelsz? – akarta sikoltani Mitsuko, de csak morgás lett belőle.

- Ne olyan hangosan, Nee-san – suttogta a fiú. Mitsuko csak most vette észre, hogy a fiú hangja is megváltozott – Te vagy Urahara barátnője, igaz?

- Hrmffff mfff hrrrrrr – morogta a lány ami kb. annyit akart jelenteni: „Nem vagyok a barátnője!".

- Akkor azt hiszem neked elmondhatom – vette még halkabbra a hangját a fiú – Ne kiabálj kérlek – azzal elengedte. Mitsuko levegő után kapott, aztán a fiú szemébe nézett.

- Ki a fene vagy te?

- Kon vagyok, egy mod soul – vigyorodott el a srác.

- Mod… soul – suttogta Mitsuko. Miért ilyen furcsán ismerős…?

„- A mod soulok? Azt mondják veszélyesek…" egy hangot hallott a fejében, és nekitántorodott a falnak, lehunyva a szemét.

- Nee-san? – suttogta Kon, és odalépett hozzá – Nee-san! Jólvan?

„- Mesélj még róluk! – a saját hangját hallotta, és valakinek látta az arcát…

- Manipulált lelkek, testbe ágyazva. Veszélyesek… És szerencsétlen lények…

- Kotoko-sama…"

- Kotoko – suttogta halkan Mitsuko, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, és ismét az elméjébe hasított a hollow sikolya.

- Nee-san… mindjárt összeesik, segítek – mondta Kon komolyan, de a lány ellökte a kezét.

- Vigyél Ichigohoz! – parancsolt a fiúra – MOST!

Tudta, érezte hogy Ichigo nem mindennapi ember. Nem mindennapi shinigami. Érezte, hogy valahonnan hatalmas energia áramlik… és mikor megérezte ezt, és meghallotta a mod soul nevet, emlékezett… Kurosaki Ichigo… segíthet neki emlékezni!

* * *

- Gyorsabban már! – nógatta Kont, aki így is teljes sebességgel ugrándozott a háztetőkön.

- Nem megy gyorsabban, Mitsuko-nee-saaaan – nyögött Kon, hátán a lánnyal – Rukia-san sokkal könnyebb…

- Ki…?

De ekkor a fiú megállt egy park mellett.

- Itt lesz -mondta komolyan, és letette a lányt. Mitsuko egy darabig állt, és a sötét, fák árnyékolta területet nézte, de nem látott semmi különöset. Aztán lassan megmozdult, és párat lépett előre… egy ismeretlen energia tört rá, szinte arcon csapta, megbénította…

- Nee-san…

Mitsuko ökölbe szorította a kezét, és elkezdett rohanni a hihetetlen erő irányába.

Miért nem érezte eddig?

Talán túl távol volt…?

Vagy nem is akarta érezni…?

Nem kellett sokáig rohannia Konnal a háta mögött; a park közepén ott állt Ichigo, shinigami ruhában és kezében a kardjával, Zangetsuval.

- Ichigo! – kiáltott fel a lány és odarohant hozzá.

Ichigo lassan nézett hátra; Mitsuko ekkor látta hogy fél feje véres és ijedten pislant rá…

- MARADJ OTT A ROHADT ÉLETBE! – kiáltotta Ichigo, de a lány érezte hogy hidegség fut végig a hátán, árnyék vetül rá, és elfogta egy jeges rémület…

És akkor…

- NE! – felsikoltott, amikor elviselhetetlen fájdalmat érzett, és tágra nyitotta a szemeit.

- Mit sikoltozik kora reggel, Mitsuko-san…? – a lány ekkor fogta fel, hogy egy napfényes szobában van… Uraharáéban…!

- Mi ez? – nézett a lány ijedten oldalra, ahol a férfi feküdt lustán; szokás szerint kalapja nélkül, reggeli kócosan és piszkosszürke köntösét viselve.

- Hogyhogy mi? – könyökölt fel szemrehányóan Urahara – Maga előbb éjjel megint betámolyog hozzám, hajnalban meg a sikítozásával ébreszt…

- E-elnézést – suttogta a lány halkan, és teljesen elpirult.

- Aranyos vagy, mikor zavarban vagy, Mitsuko-chan – ült fel széles mosollyal a férfi.

- T-t-tessék? – Mitsuko még rákvörösebb lett és a férfira bámult aki most olyan édesen mosolygott rá, mint még soha – U-Urahara-san…

- Kisuke – fogta meg a lány vállait gyengéden a férfi, és odahajolt a szájához…

* * *

- MI A FENÉT MŰVELTÉL VELE? – ordított mérhetetlen dühvel Ichigo a lényre, mely undorító karmos kezeivel a testéhez szorította az eszméletlen Mitsukot.

_'Még hogy mit?'_ kérdezte földöntúli kacajt hallatva a hollow, melynek felsőteste emberi formájú volt, csak sokkal több keze és lábak helyett kígyófarka volt _'Magamhoz láncoltam… és most élete legszebb álmait éli… közben pedig öntudatlanul átadja nekem az összes életenergiáját! Mikor teljesen legyengül, felfalom a lelkét!'_ azzal ismét hátborzongatóan felnevetett _'Nézd, hogy mosolyog, és oh… még sír is… valami nagyon csodásról álmodhat a kis fruska_' cirógatta meg egyik kezével a lány eszméletlen arcát, majd maszkja Ichigo felé fordult, aki izzott a dühtől.

- Te… rohadék… - suttogta a fiú lehajtott fejjel – MEGDÖGLESZ! – ordította, azzal nekilódult hogy egyetlen suhintással végezzen az aljas döggel.

_'Biztos ezt akarod? Nem félsz hogy baja esik a kis csitrinek?' _kérdezte kajánul a dög, mire Ichigo egy pillanat alatt megállt, és úgy megszorította kardját, hogy vér kezdett szivárogni a tenyeréből.

- Te rohadt dög – sziszegte, mire a hollow ismét felnevetett.

'_Százakat intéztem már el így, sok halálistent is… oh, az a legcsodásabb, mikor ketten vannak! Mikor az egyik vívódik, és nem tud mit tenni, míg meg nem ölöm a másikat… és akkor hamarosan neki is vége!' _

- Ichigo…

- Kuss, Kon! – förmedt a másikra az ifjú halálisten – A közelébe ne menj! Urahara kinyír ha Mitsukonak baja lesz…

Kon vágott egy pofát.

- Ne add a menőt, nem csak Urahara miatt csinálod – morogta maga elé, de elkomorodott mikro meglátta Ichigo szemében a tehetetlenséget.

„A rohadt életbe" gondolta a fiú „Mit tehetnék… Túl közel vannak egymáshoz, még egy sima támadás is veszélyes nemhogy egy bankai… A fenébe is… Mitsuko… nehogy meghalj nekem!" nézett a lányra, és összeszorította fogait.

* * *

- U-Urahara-san, mit művel…? – suttogta erőtlenül a lány ahogy a férfi a nyakába csókolt.

- Olyan édes vagy – morogta a férfi és a lány úgy érezte, mindjárt kigyullad.

- Ne csinálja – suttogta halkan, de a férfi hátradöntötte és mosolyogva hajolt fölé, a köntösből kisejlett a mellkasa…

- Daisuki -suttogta a férfi, és a lány egy percre megdermedt. Urahara finoman átölelte és lassan csókolgatni kezdte…

„Olyan jó így" gondolta Mitsuko „Olyan csodálatos… finom… Örökké így akarok maradni… nem akarok többet sírni…"

- …NEHOGY MEGHALJ NEKEM!

Felpattantak a szemei.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Urahara, ahogy finoman kezdte a lányról lehúzni a ruháját.

- Valaki hívott… Kurosaki-kun… - suttogta a lány halkan.

- Ugyan, csak képzelődsz…

- Nem akarok meghalni – suttogta ekkor a lány, és könnycseppek szöktek ki a szeméből.

- Semmi baj… nem fogsz meghalni… itt meredsz szépen – mosolygott édesen a férfi és szájon csókolta.

- Urahara…

- Kisuke.

- Urahara, mi az örökkévalóság? – kérdezte a lány, félbeszakítva a másikat. A férfi ledöbbent.

- Miért kérdezed ezt…?

- Már beszélgettünk egyszer erről.

- Nem emlékszem…

Mitsuko lehunyta a szemeit. Hangok köröztek a fejében. Sikolyok, könyörgések, kérések, vágyak halálról, életről, maradásról… arcok, rengeteg arc… És fény… ahogy átszűrődik a nő halványlila, fátyolszerű haján.

_Segítek_ – szólt hozzá az ismerős, meleg hang – _De csak ha te is akarod. _

- Ne hagyj itt – suttogta Mitsuko a hangnak – Soha többet ne hagyj itt…

Mintha egy kéz nyúlt volna az övéért, érezte, hogy egy erős kar felrántja. Mintha csak Urahara lett volna… Urahara… az igazi Urahara Kisuke…

_'Mi ez?' _sikoltott fel hirtelen a hollow, és kezei leváltak Mitsukoról, aki a földre esett. A bestia felsikoltott, meghátrált és eltűnt egy fekete hasítékban.

- Mitsuko! – rohant oda hozzá Ichigo – Mitsuko! – felvette a lányt, akin apróbb zúzódásokon kívül nem volt sérülés – Ébredj már fel…

Éveknek tűnt, mire a lány lassan kinyitotta a szemét és Ichigora nézett. Szemei ködösek voltak, a megsokott sárga villanás valahogy eltűnt, helyette lilás köd telepedett rájuk.

- Ichigo – suttogta – élek?

- A rohadt életbe is, még jó hogy! – mondta dühösen a fiú – Tudod milyen marhaságot csináltál?

De ekkor a lány eltolta őt magától, és lassan, gyöngén, remegő lábakkal felállt.

- Ez egy nagyon veszélyes dög – mondta neki Ichigo – Mielőtt ideértél, már azelőtt itt játszadozott velem… és ha elkap neked annyi! Tűnj már innen!

- Nem – suttogta a lány elszántan, ahogy nagy nehezen lábra küzdötte magát – HOLLOW! – kiáltott fel teli torokból – Tudom hogy hallasz! Gyere elő, ha még van képed hozzá! – kissé megingott, de nem esett össze; a hollow pedig megjelent előtte a következő pillanatban.

_'Mi vagy te?' _kérdezte gyanakodva a szörnyeteg _'Kiszabadultál a fogságomból, pedig ez még soha senkinek nem sikerült… és a spirituális energiád…!' _

- Játszottál az érzéseimmel! – kiáltotta Mitsuko, dühödt tekintetét a földre szegezve – Szórakoztál velem, kigúnyoltad a legféltettebb érzelmeimet! – lassan felemelte a fejét, és a hollowra nézett. Könnyes szeme földöntúli fénnyel izzott – Soha nem bocsátok meg neked ezért.

- Mitsuko – motyogta Ichigo, de a lány ekkor halkan motyogni kezdett; nem lehetett tisztán érteni, hogy mit, de egyetlen perc múlva Mitsuko feje fölött kék energianyaláb jelent meg vakító fénnyel.

- Mi ez, Ichigo? – meredt a gömbre Kon mikor a fiú melléugortt.

- Nem tudom, de úgy érzem, nem árt vigyázni vele…

Mitsuko lassan felnyújtotta mindkét kezét, mire a gömb megnyúlt, és egy hihetetlenül hosszú, kétágú, még mindig izzó kék lándzsa lett belőle. A lány erősen megszorította a nyelet két kezével, mire a furcsa, kék, lángoló aura őt is körbevette.

_'MI EZ?'_ kiáltott a hollow megzavarodva, mire Mitsuko kéken izzó, végtelen mélységű tekintetét ráemelte.

- Most megérzed a haragom. Eljött… - azzal minden izma megfeszült, még jobban megmarkolta a lándzsát és egy nagy kiáltással a földbe vágta a lándzsa két ágát – ELJÖTT AZ UTOLSÓ ÍTÉLET!

A lándzsa energianyalábja felhasította a betonzatot, minden irányba szétterjedve. Olyan erős lökéseket gerjesztett, ami bárkit könnyedén fellökött volna, de Mitsuko csak állt ott, úgy markolva a fénylándzsát, mint hogyha elengedné, azonnal meghalna.

Mikor a fénynyaláb elérte a hollowt, azt egy kísérteties sikoly kíséretében szertefoszlott, de a különös viharnak még egy ideig nem lett vége.

- Mi van ha baja esik? – ordította Kon Ichigonak, szerencsére tisztes távolságban a támadástól.

- A fenébe, csak várni tudunk – morogta a másik fiú, de ekkor szertefoszlott a fény.

Mitsuko ott állt még egy hosszú, hosszú percig. Válla fölött aztán lassan Ichigóék felé nézett, elmosolyodott, és azt mondta:

- Sikerült.

És arccal előrebukott.

- MITUSKO! – rohant oda Ichigo, nyomában Konnal.

De a lány ezt már nem hallotta. Csak azt érezte, hogy a teste füstöl, hisz majdnem szétégett az előbb… Mi is történt az előbb…? Éveknek tetszett a zuhanás a kemény, felhasított beton felé.

Mi is történt…?

Látta a nőt. A gyönyörű lila hajút.

De most már… Olyan mindegy…

Mindegy egyes sebet érzett a testén; egyre elviselhetetlenebbül fájtak… De… legyőzte a hollowt… és ez a lényeg… nem?

„Sikerült… Akkor mégis… miért… miért félek még mindig a haláltól…?"

Tompán érezte ahogy nekiütődik a kemény aszfaltnak, és ahogy a vér teste körül szivárog.

„Meg fogok halni… Olyan szánalmas vagyok… "

_Nem vagy az _– suttogta a meleg hang.

„Legalább te velem vagy" futott át Mitsuko agyán.

_Még egyszer meg akarom kérdezni… mit szeretnél elérni? Mi a létezésed célja…? Élni…? _

Mitsuko valahogy élvezte, hogy az elméjében végre csend van. Csend… sötétség… üresség… valahogy hozzászokott ezekhez… És mégis fél tőlük kissé… De ez a hang… ez a hang töri fel a sötétséget, ez a hang… olyan melengető… Ugyanolyan melengető mint…

„Nem bánom, ha meghalok… csak Ő lássa, hogy tudok harcolni…"

_Ki?_

„Urahara Kisuke… ha látott… ha büszke rám… akkor már… meghalhatok…"

_Megváltoztál, mióta utoljára találkoztunk. _

„Kotoko… Kotoko-sama vagy, igaz…? Mondd meg ezt, mielőtt meghalok…"

_Nem. Nem ő vagyok. De a nevem csak te tudhatod… _

- Pedig már azt hittem, emlékszem valamire…

- Mit mondtál? – kérdezte Ichigo enyhe aggódással a hangjában – Hé, beszélj még! Hé!

- Ichigo – suttogta a lány, lassan kinyitva a szemeit, és elmosolyodott felrepedt ajkaival – Legyőztem…

- Bolond! Ilyen önfejű embert még soha nem láttam! – kiáltott fel a srác – Figyelj, elviszlek a kórházba…

- Nem… kell…

- Mi?

- Olyan… nehéznek érzem mindenem… Ichigo… - azzal fejét a fiú karjának döntötte – Ugye elmondod Uraharának… mi történt…? Ugye…?

- Majd elmondod neki te – morogta a fiú halkan.

A lány halványan elmosolydotott.

- Jó lenne – suttogta – De…

- Oya – hallatszott az ismerős hang; Ichigo felkapta a fejét, Mitsukonak csak a szemhéja rebbent meg.

- Geta-boushi! – kiáltott fel Ichigo ahogy meglátta maga fölött a férfit és mögötte a kísérőit – Csináljon már valamit…!

- Urahara…san… - suttogta Mitsuko halkan; Kisuke arca egyértelműen elkomorult mikor a lányra nézett.

- Köszönöm hogy gondját viselte, Kurosaki-san – hajolt le Urahara, és elvette a sráctól a fiatal nőt – Innentől átveszem én.

- De…

- Ichi…go – nyöszörögte Mitsuko, és reszketve kinyújtotta a kezét Urahara karjai közül – M-minden… rendben van – azzal ismét elmosolyodott, úgy, hogy a fiút teljesen letaglózta.

- Akkor tiszteletem – mondta szűkszavúan Urahara, azzal megfordult, és sietős léptekkel elindult vissza az otthonába.

- Ichigo… - lépett oda Kon a fiúhoz.

- Hogy lehet valaki ilyen… HOGY LEHET VALAKI ILYEN HÜLYE? – kiáltott fel hirtelen Ichigo, és lehajtotta a fejét – Képes lenne…

- Miről beszélsz…

- Semmi – morogta a srác még mindig lehajtott fejjel – Menjünk vissza.

**/Hetedik fejezet vége/ **


	8. Harc

**Nyolcadik fejezet: Harc **

Csak azt érezte, hogy már nem fáj úgy minden porcikája. Sőt, mintha… lebegne. És olyan kellemes volt…

„Mi történt…? Miért kéne hogy akármi is fájjon…?" futott át az agyán, és emlékek rohanták meg; úgy érezte, szétreped a feje.

Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és a mennyezetre révedt. Hát megint itt van. Megint itt fekszik… sebesülten.

- Mitsuko-san… - a sírós hang felé fordította szemét.

- Ururu…chan – suttogta rekedten. Fel akarta emelni a kezét, de nem sikerült – Jól vagyok… ne sírj…

A kislány olyan kétségbeesett arcot vágott, ahogy a nőre nézett; Mitsuko szinte látni vélte saját magát a hatalmas, vizenyős szemekben.

- Mióta… alszok?

- Két napja.

A nő ismét lecsukta a szempilláit. Vajon tényleg minden megtörtént vele? Tényleg… ott volt az a csodálatos fény, és a melengető női hang…?

- Nagyon aggódtunk magáért – motyogta elcsukló hangon a kislány – Még… Kurosaki-dono is eljött…

- Rendes tőle – susogta a nő, és fél szemét ismét kinyitotta. Lassan megbillentette a fejét, de takaró volt ráterítve, így nem állapíthatta meg, mennyire ramaty a helyzet. Aztán, eszébe jutott valami… Valamiért nehéz volt megkérdezni… de mégis megtette: - Urahara-san… merre van?

- Yoruichi-san hazajött – mondta a kislány – Vele van, odakinn.

- Oh – suttogta Mitsuko, és valami kesernyés érzés szorította össze a szívét – Értem… Akkor én… azt hiszem visszaalszok…

Ekkor nyílt a tolóajtó, és Urahara lépett be rajta.

- Oya, látom már felébredt – mondta derűsen, és odalépkedett a lányhoz, aki fáradtan pislogott rá – Ha jobban lesz, azt hiszem, jelentős változásokat fogunk eszközölni – nyitotta szét a legyezőjét a férfi. Mitsuko ekkor vette észre hogy egy fekete macska ül le mellette.

- Változások? – kérdezte a lány halkan, és megpróbált felkönyökölni, de nem ment.

- Mitsuko-san, maradjon még… - próbálkozott Ururu, de a nő hajthatatlan volt. Nagy nehezen felküzdötte magát, és így már legalább nem volt olyan megalázó a férfire nézni.

- Milyen változásokat? – kérdezte rekedten.

- Ha jobban lesz, majd megtudja – koppintott a lány fejére játékosan a legyezővel Urahara, mire a lény végre halványan elmosolyodott – Mindenesetre az az idézést szívesen megnézném…

- Idézést…?

- Kasandora lándzsáját – vált titokzatossá a férfi vigyora – Kurosaki-kun elmondása alapján azt idézte meg.

- Kasandora… lándzsája…? – motyogta maga elé a lány – Semmiféle Kasandorát nem ismerek!

- Ururu, menj ki – hajtotta le a fejét a férfi, mire a kislány azonnal engedelmeskedett – Mitsuko-san – azzal a férfi leült vele szemben. A fekete macska még mindig nem tágított, és merőn nézte a lányt… - Lehet hogy csak el akar valamit titkolni, de ezzel a fogással elárulta magát – nézett komolyan, már-már szigorúan a nőre – Kasandora lándzsáját csak papnők idézhetik meg. Ugyanis Kasandora egy híres pap- és jósnő volt egy időben Soul Society-ben.

- Tehát… papnő vagyok – motyogta a lány maga elé – Én… nem akarok semmit sem eltitkolni… tényleg! – azzal kétségbeesetten a férfira nézett – Amit nem mondok el, azt én magam sem tudom…

- Nem értem, miért került ide vagy miért van amnéziája – szólalt meg hirtelen a férfi – De készüljön rá, hogy nem hagyom annyiban – azzal felállt, és kisétált.

- Urahara-san! – kiáltott még a nő utána, mire amaz megfordult az ajtóban.

- Ő… Yoruichi…san? – kérdezte halkan a lány, a macskára mutatva.

- Igen – mondta kis vigyorral Urahara, mire a lány is elmosolyodott.

- Értem – suttogta, és visszafeküdt.

- Nos? – kérdezte hideges Urahara mikor behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Semmi különös – szólalt meg rekedt hangján a macska – Vagy teljesen kiégett, vagy nagyon jól rejti az energiáit…

- És a papnők? Utánajártál?

- Az elmúlt hetven évben szinte mind eltűnt, alig maradt egynéhány. De Taji Mitsuko nevűről nem hallottak a főpapok.

- Értem…

- Kisuke… észrevetted, hogy nem lepődött meg rajtam…?

- Biztos nincs is teljesen eszméleténél – morogta elgondolkodva a férfi, de Yoruichi gyanúja nem hagyott alább.

* * *

Pár nappal később Mitsuko már képes volt járni. Egyszer, mikor épp a teraszon ült, és az ősz utolsó enyhe fuvallatát érezte magán, látta meg Ichigot.

- Szia – mosolygott rá már messziről.

- Szia. Sápadt vagy – ült le mellé Ichigo elhúzott szájjal.

- Hát, nem vagyok a legjobb passzban…

- Emlékszel hogy mi történt? – függesztette a lányra a tekintetét – Mondd el mi a fenét is műveltél – de Mitsuko megrázta a fejét.

- Ne haragudj, fogalmam sincs, mit történt pontosan. Elvesztettem az eszméletem.

- Duh – morogta a fiú, majd mellékesen hozzátette – Lényeg hogy élsz.

- Igaz – motyogta a lány – Bocs hogy ennyi bajt okoztam, Kurosaki-kun…

- Oh anyám erre most mit mondjak? Mind valami eszement berohansz a csatatérre aztán csodálkozol hogy bajod esik – morogta a srác és rákönyökölt a térdére. A lány arcán halvány mosoly futott át – Még szerencséd, hogy Urahara rendbe hozott.

- Igen… szerencsém – a lány arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, és maga elé bámult…

- Oh, Kurosaki-san! – lépett ki a teraszra Urahara, és helyet foglalt kettőjük között – Milyen jó hogy eljött – vigyorgott a srácra – Lassan megkezdhetjük az edzéseket!

- Edzés? – hörrent fel mindkét fiatal ahogy a férfira bámultak.

- Természetesen! – nyitotta ki legyezőjét Urahara – Mitsuko-san remek képességekkel rendelkezik, úgyhogy fejleszteni kell! És Kurosaki-sannak sem árt majd egy kis edzés, úgyhogy…

- Azt akarja hogy VELE küzdjek? – pattant fel Ichigo – Meg van őrülve? Az első szellő elfújná, olyan szerencsétlen!

- A-azért… - nyögte Mitsuko, és megrándult a szeme.

- Oh, nemnem, csodás páros lesznek – vigyorgott Urahara – Jövő héten kezdjük! Addig Mitsuko-san felgyógyul… - vigyorgott a lányra, aki viszont félrenézett – Remek lesz!

- Nekem vannak kételyeim – morogta Ichigo, de mivel tartozott Uraharának nem tehetett semmit…

- Még mindig sápadt vagy – jegyezte meg a lánynak egy hét múlva, napnyugtakor, amikor megérkezett. Már shinigami alakjában volt, a testét otthon hagyta – És mióta lilás a hajad?

- Tudom – morogta a lány – Figyelj az elmúlt hetet majdnem teljesen átaludtam… gondolom az a vén rohadék rakott valamit az ételbe amit ettem… de a lényeg hogy azt sem tudom, milyen nap van és hogy egyáltalán miért keltem ki az ágyból – motyogta álmos szemekkel – Fogalmam sincs, mit akar Urahara, vagy hogy miért hagyott engem napokig aludni, de ha még a kedves megjegyzéseidet is hallgatnom kell, ideges leszek és ha ideges leszek…

- Mi az, megversz? – kérdezte gúnyos vigyorral Ichigo. Felhúzták a suliban, felhúzta az apja, most úgy érezte, ő van soron hogy valakit felhúzzon. A válasz máris érkezett; a lány mesterien állon rúgta – ÁÁÁÁÁ, TE KIS… - hörrent Ichigo, de ekkor jelent meg az ajtóban Urahara.

- Oh, Kurosaki-san! Remek, remek! Jöjjenek csak…

- Te jóságos – motyogta Mitsuko ahogy megannyi lépcső után leértek a gyakorlótérre; arra a sziklás, földalatti területre amit Urahara alakított ki – Ki a fene művelte ezt?

- Khm, nos, én – köhintett szerényen Urahara.

- Na neeeeee, maga olyan lusta disznó, biztos csináltatta valakivel – mondta Mitsuko, mire Urahara és Ichigo is padlót fogott.

- Mitsuko-san, látom ismét a régi csípős hangulatban van – nyögte Kisuke ahogy feltápászkodott – De talán kezdjünk is bele, hiszen csak reggelig van időnk… - azzal egy hirtelen mozdulattal fogta a botját és Mitsuko homloka felé döfte.

És…

A bot egyszerűen átment rajta. Semmi más nem történt. A lány ijedten pislogott a furcsa botra, amit Urahara egy perc múlva kihúzott a fejéből.

- Mi a fene ez? – kiáltott fel Ichigo.

- Ügyes, nagyon ügyes – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Urahara, és megpaskolta a lány fejét.

- De nem is csináltam semmit – motyogta Mitsuko.

- Kurosaki-san – fordult a fiúhoz Urahara – Ha le tudja győzni Mitsuko-sant, elmagyarázom magának – mondta vigyorogva.

- Gy-győzzem le? – nyögte Ichigo – De hát… ő LÁNY! És fegyvere sincs!

- Oya, Kurosaki-san, talán megijedt? – villantott gonosz mosolyt Urahara, mire a srác dühbe gurult.

- RENDBEN! – azzal hátranyúlt, és megfogta kardját, majd előrerántotta. Zangetsuról egyből lefoszlott a hosszú kötés, és kékesen csillant az éle – De ne sírjon utána, ha valami baja lesz!

- Nem fogok – vigyorgott Urahara, majd a dermedten álló Mitsuko felé fordult – Tessék – azzal átnyújtott neki egy kardot – Egy egyszerű zanpaktou. Hozza ki belőle, amit csak lehet – vigyorgott az ijedt lányra.

- T-tessék…?

- Urahara, magának mániája kislányokat ellenem küldeni ahányszor csak itt edzünk? – kérdezte ekkor Ichigo, mire Urahara arca elképzelhetetlenül sunyi lett.

- Próbálja csak ki Mitsuko-sant… ha minden igaz, nem fog csalódni…

- Eh? – nyögte a lány ijedten.

- Bocs, Mitsuko, igyekszem nem nagyot suhintani – morogta Ichigo, azzal nekilendült.

Mitsuko ijedten vette észre hogy egy másodperc nem telt belé és Ichigo ott suhintott máris előtte; sietve hátraugrott a támadás elől, de a kard szele így is majdnem leterítette a lábáról.

- Ichigo… - motyogta dermedten; a fiú felpislantott rá és ismét eltűnt.

- Sajnálom – hallotta a srác hangját maga mögött, és épp csak annyi ideje volt, hogy lábait megfeszítve felugorjon…

- Whoa, szép ugrás – vigyorgott Urahara az egyik kőszikla mellett, ahogy Mitsuko legalább öt métert ugrott, majd talpra érkezett…

- Szállj le a kardomról! – kiáltotta Ichigo ijedten, de a lány legalább annyira meg volt lepődve hogy a kard lapjára ért földet, mint a srác.

„Mi folyik itt?" gondolta magában „Mintha már harcoltam volna így… mintha már…"

Rájött; csak arra kell gondolnia, hogy ugrik, és ugrani fog. Meglepően ügyesen…

De Ichigo nem volt könnyű ellenfél; kerülgetéssel nem sokáig lehetett elhárítani a támadásait; egyre gyorsabban, erősebbeket suhintott, és Mitsuko tudta, hogy az ugrándozás innentől nem vezet semmire. Elkezdett rohanni, de a fiú sokkal gyorsabb volt nála, ráaádsul a kardja is hosszabb volt; mindig a lány feje mellett vágott szilánkokra egy-egy sziklát, és ez az egész pánikhelyzet Mitsuko szökésének sem kedvezett túlzottan.

Egyszer csak érezte, hogy Ichigo megragadja őt a ruhájánál fogva, és a fölre rántja; mikor a srác szemébe nézett, megbénult.

Zangetsu közvetlen a válla mellett fúródott a földbe.

- Oya, Mitsuko-san, nem áll valami jól – termett ott mellettük Urahara.

- Ne kényszerítsen erre tovább – morogta Ichigo – Jól tudja hogy nem tudom bántani – azzal egy pillantást vetett a földön fekvő, kócos, ijedt lányra.

- Hmmmmm – morogta az idősebb férfi – Akkor azt hiszem nincs más választás – azzal előhúzta Benihimét a botjából.

- MI A FENÉT CSINÁL? – üvöltött rá Ichigo, és kihúzta Zangetsut a földből – Megzavarodott? Azt hiszi majd maga ellen több esélye lesz?

- Kurosaki-san – mondta lehajtott fejjel, komolyan Urahara – Kérem most ne álljon az utamba. Kérem, emlékezzen a saját felébredésére… Ebben a lányban sokkal több van, mint azt hinnénk – tette hozzá nagyon halkan.

Mitsuko eközben lassan feltérdelt, és még mindig zihált; a zanpaktou ott volt mellette, de rá se bírt nézni.

- Mitsuko-san – a lány felpillantott; ott volt mellette Urahara, kezében Benihimével – Kérem fogja a kardját és álljon fel.

- Nem – suttogta a lány halkan. Ahogy előrehajolt, látta, hogy tincsei végei valóban kissé lilásak…

- Álljon fel – Mitsuko valami hegyeset érzett a torkánál – Vagy megölöm.

A lány ökölbe szorította a kezét. Miért olyan ismerős ez a helyzet…? És miért nem akar meghalni…? Nem akar Urahara előtt úgy meghalni, mint egy gyáva kis senki…

Lassan felállt, ernyedt kezében tartva a katanát.

- Azt hittem, maga egy kedves ember – suttogta.

- Sajnálom, hogy csalódnia kell, de ez rendkívül naiv elképzelés – mondta ridegen a férfi.

- Igen… az… - suttogta a lány, és úgy megszorította a kardja nyelét hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai.

- Küzdjön meg velem. És mutassa meg a hatalmát – emelte fel a kardját Urahara – Különben ismeretlen veszéllyé válik a szemünkben. És az olyan ellenségnél, amit nem ismerünk, nincs rosszabb; úgyhogy akkor meg kéne ölnöm.

- Nem vagyok az ellenségük! – kiáltott fel a lány, de ekkor Urahara megsuhintott a kardját és neki éppen csak volt ideje félreugrani a vörösen izzó csapás elől.

- Ne meneküljön hanem harcoljon! – kiáltotta Urahara, ahogy a lány után vetette magát, és felé suhintott. Mitsuko egy szikla mögé rohant, de Benihime könnyedén átszelte a követ; a lány ekkor felugrott, de Urahara egyetlen flashteppel utolérte.

- Ne legyen gyáva, Mitsuko-san – tekintett szigorú-lenézően a lányra, mire abban megfagyott a vér; csak annyi ideje volt hogy valahogyan eltávolodjon Uraharától, de a csapást teljesen nem kerülhette ki; a kard jókora adagot levágott a hosszú hajából.

A lány földet érve térdre hullott és zihálni kezdett. Most vállig érő haja szemébe lógott, és hevesen köhögni kezdett. Szúrt a tüdeje, az oldala és úgy érezte, izmai mindjárt szétszakadnak.

- Ilyenkor olyan szánalmas, Mitsuko-san – csak megfordulni volt ideje, és Urahara ismét suhintott; a lány idejében hátratáncolt úgyhogy nem lett komoly baja; csak a halántékán keletkezett egy nem túl mély, de hosszú vágás, és fél arcát ellepte a vér.

- Használja már! Használja a kardját! – kiáltott Urahara.

- KÉPTELEN VAGYOK! – sikoltotta a lány, de ekkor benne rekedt a szó; Benihime belefúródott a jobb vállába.

Urahara arca az övé mellett volt. Látta a szemeit…

- Harcban semmi sem képtelenség – suttogta a férfi – Gyerünk, harcoljon. Hadd legyek büszke magára.

Büszke…

A lány szemei tágra nyíltak. Visszaemlékezett…

_„…ha Ő büszke rám… akkor már… meghalhatok…" _

_Ne halj meg, kérlek_ – suttogta egy női hang valahol az elméje mélyén.

Hirtelen jött az egész.

Ichigo csak annyi látott, hogy valami, valami láthatatlan és irtóztatóan erős hátralöki Uraharát, egyenesen neki a legközelebbi sziklához.

- Urahara! – kiáltotta, és oda akart szaladni, de ekkor látta, hogy Mitsuko kékeslila fényben izzik, és meredten Uraharára néz. A lány kezében ott volt a lándzsa… vagyis valami annak tűnő, fényes, hegyes valami – Képes egy egyszerű zanpaktout átalakítani? – kiáltott fel Ichigo.

A lány tekintete félelmetes volt; rövid haja össze-vissza szállt a kékes lángoknak hála, szeme démoni tűzzel izzott. A zanpaktou pedig egyre vadabbul pulzált.

Ichigo szeme tágra nyílt. Fogalma sem volt, honnan szedte, egyszerűen _tudta_.

- DOBD EL! –kiáltotta – SZÉTREPED! – azzal eliramodott a lány felé.

Ebben a pillanatban több száz hajszálrepedés futott végig a fényfegyveren, majd egyetlen gondolatnyi idő múlva, az egész milliónyi helye szilánkra tört szét.

Mitsuko szemébe is ugyanebben a pillanatban költözött vissza a megszokott szín; bár nem nézett oda, de tudta, hogy elbukott.

Ekkor egy fekete árnyék takart el előle mindent. Zihálást hallott egy hosszú, hosszú perccel később, és… csönd.

- Baka – morogta Ichigo a lányt karolva – Ilyen hülyét se láttam… még… - azzal térdre esett.

- ICHIGO! – sikoltotta a lány, ahogy látta hogy a fiú hátába megannyi szilánk állt – ICHIGO, AZ ISTENÉRT! – fogta meg a fiú vállait, és erősen koncentrálni kezdett. A zöldes fény hamarosan körbevette a fiút…

* * *

Urahara csak a kék villanást, és a földöntúli szemeket látta… Aztán egyszerűen nem tudott a talpán állni, és… sötétség…

Fogalma sem volt, miért, de egy régi, nagyon régi és talán jelentéktelen emlékfoszlány furakodott az agyába.

Ott állt, az egyik földalatti laboratóriumokban, Soul Societyben. Ő, mint a 12. szakasz vezetője, a Technológiai Fejlesztőszakasz első Igazgatója… Ő, akit mindenre képesnek véltek… Ott állt egy hatalmas kristálytömb előtt, és nem tehetett semmit.

A kristályban egy női alak volt; szemei lehunyva, ujjai imára kulcsolódva. Gyönyörű volt, még ha nem is valóságos test volt, csak a valaha élt nő soumája, életereje testet öltve.

- Gönyörű – suttogta Urahara kissé bánatosan, ahogy a nőt figyelte – Mint egy jégbe zárt szépség… Milyen ironikus – suttogta, és nekidőlt a kristálynak, végighúzva ujját rajta – hogy pont veled, veled nem tudunk mit kezdeni, gyönyörű Hercegnő. Nem akarod nekem elmondani a neved…? – kérdezte suttogva a jégbe zárt alaktól, mely már az első pillanattól elbűvölte – Nem akarod elmondani… és beigazolni a tézisem?

Elmosolyodott, és ellépett a kristálytól.

'Várj.'

Urahara megfordult, és felvonta egyik szemöldökét. Mintha egy percig maga sem akarta volna elhinni hogy valójában jól hallotta…

'Várj még.' suttogta egy női hang, és betöltötte szinte az egész laboratóriumot 'Mondd… miért vagy velem ilyen kegyetlen?'

- Szóval mégis megszólaltál, Hercegnő – mosolyodott el Urahara – Ugye jól gondolom, hogy te vagy…

'Ne mondd ki! Soha többet senki ne mondja ki a nevet!' hallatszott ekkor a kétségbeesett hang 'Csak balszerencsét, szomorúságot és halált hozott eddig mindenkinek…'

- Fukumitsu Kapitány – szólalt meg Urahara. Hosszú csönd állt be…

'Urahara Kisuke… kegyetlen ember vagy' mondta a hang mély fájdalommal 'Velem, másokkal… és magaddal is.'

- Nem ez áll szándékomban.

'Ha cseppnyi jóérzés van benned, elfeledkezel rólam.'

- Nem tehetem.

'Nem érted, hogy miért vagy velem kegyetlen, igaz? De kilencszáz éve nem ért hozzám senki, nem nézett úgy rám senki, nem szólt úgy hozzám senki mint te. Az őszinteséged, kedvességed kegyetlen, és… gyilkos a számomra…'

- Sajnálom – motyogta a férfi, szemét le nem véve a gyönyörű női alakról – Fukumitsu Kapitány…

'Soha nem érezheted t azt, amit én. Ezért kérlek hogy hagyj itt. Soha, senkinek ne említs többet… Hogy hozzám szóltál és én hozzád, már így is megpecsételődött a sorsod… Lesz még idő, mikor mindenki elhagy, kitaszít, s mikor olyan bűnt cselekszel el, melybe magad is majdnem bele fog őrülni, Urahara Kisuke…'

A férfi előtt kezdett elmosódni az egész jelenet. A gyönyörű nő kétségbeesetten imára font kezei… és… valami visszarángatta a valságba…

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ICHIGO AZ ISTENÉRT!

Kinyitotta a szemeit; a háta pokolian fájt. Előtte Mitsuko Ichigot ölelte, és mindkettejüket jótékony zöld fény vette körül.

Urahara nagyon lassan felállt, és Benihimét a kardhüvelybe csúsztatta, mely visszaváltozott sétapálcává. Lassan, kimérten sétált oda Mitsukohoz és a lány ölében fekvő, eszméletlen Ichigohoz.

Lenézett a lányra, az pedig felnézett rá. Hosszú ideig nem mondtak semmit.

- Maga… sokkal veszélyesebb nő, mint gondoltam… Mitsuko-san – suttogta a férfi, és arcán halvány mosoly jelent meg, majd kezét a lány fejére tette – Talán… éppen ezért kedvelem magát annyira.

**/Nyolcadik fejezet vége/ **


	9. Senki sem értheti

**Kilencedik fejezet: „Senki sem értheti..."**

Ettől kezdve fogalma sem volt, megbízhat-e Uraharában.

Félt tőle.

Tudta hogy veszélyes ember, és mégis, valahogy megnyugtatta, valahogy… hasonlítottak…

Ezért is félt tőle annyira.

Rengeteg időt töltött egyedül a szobájában, az iskolából is rengetegszer hiányzott, hisz egyszerűen csak leült a folyópartra, és egész nap azon gondolkodott, vajon melyik részlet hiányzik… Olyan volt az egész, mint egy hatalmas kirakó. Ott hevert előtte, és ő azt az egyetlen darabot nem találja, amivel elkezdhetné a kirakást…

Az emlékfoszlányok nemhogy erősödtek, de egyre halványultak benne az elmúlt napok során. Pedig azt a gyönyörű nőt… őt még látni akarta… ha erre gondolt, valahogy mindig könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

Urahara sem forszírozta a beszélgetést, sem további edzéseket.

És ez bár kissé megnyugtatta Mitsukot, ugyanakkor hihetetlenül magányosnak kezdte magát érezni…

Nem úgy Ichigo, aki, ahányszor Mitsuko iskolába ment, szinte nekirontott és kérdések tömkelegével bombázta. A lánynak egy idő után elege lett belőle, majd a jól bevált mozdulattal állon rúgta, aztán elkapta a karját és az egész osztály megdöbbenésére kivonszolta a parkba.

- Kurosaki – fordult felé komolyan – Nem tudom, mi ez az egész. Próbálom megérteni, de nem egyszerű… - azzal lehajtotta a fejét – Tudom hogy úgyse tudsz megérteni, de…

- Megértelek – hallotta ekkor a lány, és felkapta a fejét. Ichigo mogorván félrenézett és félvállról beszélt – Végülis… én is voltam ilyen helyzetben. De nekem legalább elmondták a dolgokat – azzal a tarkójára tette a kezeit – De nagyjából én is csak így belecsöppentem. Szóval megértem, hogy elveszettnek érzed magad – fordult meg – De a többiek… főleg Ishida… kételkednek a jószándékodban. Szerintem szeedd össze magad és tisztázd le a dolgokat. Én meg majd megpróbálom megmagyarázni annak a keményfejűnek hogy nem vagy ellenség – azzal elindult az iskola felé.

- Ichigo – suttogta elképedve a lány, és utána rohant – Ichigo – érintette meg a fiú hátát – Majd… ha… ha emlékszek mindenre… egyszer mesélj magadról… és akkor majd én is tudok mesélni… jó?

- Heee? – fordult meg felhúzott szemöldökkel a srác – Ha randizni akarsz akkor lekophat… - puff. A lány ökle egyenesen a fiú arcába talált, a következő percben pedig gyomron térdelte.

- Te… - sziszegte Mitsuko dühösen – Ugyan ki kíváncsi rád, hülye egoista – vetette fel a fejét és visszarohant az osztályba.

* * *

Pár nappal később történt, hogy Mitsuko jócskán elaludt; így mikro végre felébredt, tízszeres sebességgel kapkodta magára az egyenruháját, és kirohant a konyhába… de ott senki sem volt.

Az uzsonnacsomagja az asztalon volt, mellette egy cetli Urahara szokásos macskakaparásával…

- Elmentünk árut fölvenni, legyen jó, Mitsuko-san és ha lehet ne villantgassa a bugyiját… - olvasta a lány. Az utolsó pár szónál ördögi láng gyúlt szemében és hevesen összegyűrte a papírfecnit, majd dühös mozdulatokkal felkapta az uzsonnáját és a táskáját és eliramodott a suliba…

Ebédszünetkor egyedül evett, mint mindig. A suli tetején egy elhagyott részbe húzódott rendszerint; bár a lányok gyakran hívták maguk közé a parkba, Mitsuko valahogy kellemetlenül érezte magát Inoue Orihime közelében. Mióta az első nap egyszerűen sietve otthagyta, a lány egyfajta szomorú-szigorú tekintettel nézett rá időnként, de sose szólította meg; ez pedig az ezüsthajú nőt valahogy bántotta…

- Szeretném megmagyarázni neki – morogta épp egy darab sasaminak – De még én magam sem értem… - azzal bánatosan bekapta a falatot.

- Hé, Mitsuko – lépett oda mögé Ichigo – Minek eszel teljesen egyedül mindig? Lemehetnél a… - ekkor azonban a lány megfordult, olyan macskás pofit villantva Ichigora, mint még soha.

- M-m-mi a fene van veled? – nézett rá ijedten a fiú -Ne nézz már így… HÉÉÉ! – kiáltotta, amint Mitsuko hirtelen, veszedelmes sebességgel a nyakába vetette magát.

- Ooooooh, de cuki fiúúúú – nevetett fel macskásan Mitsuko, és Ichigo fejét egyenesen a melleihez szorította – Milyen ééééééédiiii teljesen zabálnivaló!

- MI A FENE VAN VELED? – ordította Ichigo de a szorításból nem tudott kikerülni – ENGEDJ MÁR, NEM KAPOK LEVEGŐ---

- Nicsak, Kurosaki – Ichigo megdermedt a jeges hangra; Ishida állt mellettük fehéren villanó szemüveggel, szigorú arccal, mely hatását kissé rontotta a pír – Nem csoda hogy nem tartod ellenségnek ha itt enyelegsz vele…

- ÉN NEM…! – kiáltotta Ichigo, de a lány hirtelen felkapta a fejét és a következő pillanatban már Ishidára vetette magát.

- Oooooh, még egy ilyen cukorfalat, hát nem éééédes? – döntötte le a lábáról a szemüveges fiút meglepő ügyességgel, majd kedveskedve megcsípte az arcát – Hm, mennyi cuki fiúka…

- E-elengednél? – vörösödött el teljesen Ishida, de ehelyett Mitsuko leemelte a szemüvegét, és feltette magának, majd szélesen a fiúra vigyorgott.

- Ichigo, Ishi…da… - jelent meg ekkor Chad a színen, de meglepetésében el is hallgatott.

- Huuuuh, ez már inkább egy nagy maci - vigyorodott el hamiskásan Mitsuko, majd hátraugrott a fiúk mögé, és rájuk kacsintott – Bocsi fiúkák, mennem kell – dobott egy csókot feléjük, és hirtelen köddé vált.

- M-m-m-mi van ezzel? – nyögött fel Ichigo.

- Elvitte a szemüvegem – suttogta vörös-fehér színkombinációjú arccal Ishida.

- Ichigo, nem éreztél rajta valami… furcsát? – kérdezte félhangosan Chad.

- Az hogy teljesen hibbant, furcsának számít? Mintha nem is ő lenne… – morgott Ichigo, de ekkor tágra nyíltak a szemei, és arra a pontra nézett ahol a lány az előbb eltűnt – Na ne…

A lány hangosan nevetve rohant végig az iskola parkján – egyszer csak hangokra lett figyelmes… Megállt és kíváncsian közelebb ment a nagy lánycsapathoz akik az egyik padnál fogyasztották az ebédjüket.

- Nézzétek, Urahara-san – bökött az egyik lány Mitsuko-felé, mire mindenkinek rá tévedt a tekintete.

- Urahara-san, jöjjön velünk ebédelni! – sikkantotta egy másik lány, mire az ezüsthajú nő arca ismét macskás vigyort öltött, és egy szempillantás alatt ott termett náluk.

- Wáááá micsoda idomok – vigyorodott el ahogy körülnézett, majd megakadt Orihimén a tekintete – Sugoiiii! D-kosár! – sikkantotta, mire mindenki megütközve nézett rá.

- U-Urahara-san – suttogta az egyik lány – Jól… érzi… magát…?

- Hmmm, persze – vigyorodott el a lány – De most spuriznom kell, aaaannyi helyes fiú van még itt a környéken! – kuncogott fel és hirtelen hihetetlen sebességgel eliramodott.

- M-mi volt ez? – suttogta Tatsuki megkövülten – Ez… teljesen meghibbant…?

Inoue összehúzott szemekkel, aggódva nézett a lány után.

* * *

- Oh, milyen csodás szabadnak lenni – nevetett az ezüsthajú fiatal nő ahogy nagy lépésekben, kezét-lábát lóbálva ment végig az utcán, nem kis felháborodást keltve – Soha többet vissza a hülye golyóba! Hehehe… oh és milyen csodás ez a test – azzal szerelmesen megfogdosta a melleket – Áááááh, milyen formás, milyen puha, milyen csodás életérzés… hmmmm? – oldalra kapta a fejét, egy kerítés tetejére – Ki van ott?

Fekete szempár villant, és valami leugrott a kerítésről, egyenesen rá…

- NEEEE-SAAAAN – kiáltotta Kon boldogan, épp ahogy a nő melleihez ért volna, de ekkor egy hatalmas pofon segítségével felkenődött a falra – Nee-saaan – nyögte félholtan.

- EEEEH – kiáltott fel a lány, ijedten nézve a falról lecsúszó Konra, majd hátrált két lépést.

- Nee-san – kapta ekkor fel a fejét Kon, és szemei; ha lehet; tágra nyíltak – Maga… te… te is… HÉ!

De a nő már rohant is, átugorva megannyi kerítésen.

- Nem hagyom hogy elkapjanak – suttogta magának – Soha többet nem hagyom…

Hosszas rohanás után végre megállt egy hídon, ami alatt lomha folyó futott; zihálva támaszkodott a korlátra…

- A fenébe ezzel a testtel – suttogta – Túl gyönge… - de ekkor azonban felkapta a fejét és maga mellé meredt, egy fekete ruhás alakra.

- Na akkor most itt vége a fogócskának – mondta komolyan Ichigo a lány mellett – Nem volt semmi megtalálni, de a magasból egyértelműen látszik, hogy senki se fut olyan gyorsan mint te – pillantott kissé lenézően a lányra, aki összeszorította a fogait.

- Még nem kaptál el, shinigami! – kiáltotta, és hirtelen eltűnt.

- A fenébe veled – mondta dühösen a srác, azzal előkapta Zangetsut – Nem akarom Mitsukot bántani, de azt sem engedhetem hogy te meg úgy tegyél ahogy és amit akarsz!

Ekkor azonban valaki erőteljesen hátba rúgta, és ő előrelendült.

- Hehehe – nevetett mögötte a lány – Shinigami, engem a legkevésbé sem olyan könnyű elkapni, mint hinnéd – Ichigo megfordult, de mire felemelte a kardját, a lány ismét eltűnt.

- A francba – sziszegte körbe-körbe forogva. Azonban a következő pillanatban ismét egy rúgás találta el a fejét; mikor hátrapillantott, látta hogy a lány a híd korlátján áll, és pimaszul vigyorog rá.

- Sohasem fogtok elkapni, és… visszazárni abba a börtönbe – itt a vigyor eltűnt az arcáról és dühös szemekkel pillantott rá – Minden az istenverte shinigamik miatt van! – kiáltotta és ismét eltűnt.

- Állj már meg! Figyelj, én nem… - de nem tudta befejezni; a lány most hasba rúgta és ő nem tudott semmit sem tenni hogy blokkolja a kíméletlen rúgásokat. Összegörnyedt, ahogy a lány ott állt előtte.

- Nem érdekel, hogy nem tehetsz semmiről – suttogta megvetően a lány – Minden shinigami bűnös, hazug mocsadék! Arra a sorsra kéne jutnotok, amit nekünk szántatok! – kiáltotta már könnyekkel a szemében – Sohasem bocsátok meg nektek! Kegyetlenek, érzéketlenek vagytok, és…

- Ichigoooooo! – Kon úgy rohant, ahogy csak kis lábai engedték, de mikor meglátta a nőt, csendben néztek egymásra egy pillanatig.

- Ne csináld ezt, kérlek – szólalt meg ekkor a plüssoroszlán tőle szokatlan hangnemben.

- HALGASS! – kiáltotta a lány, és ismét könnyek szöktek a szemébe – NÉZZ MÁR MAGADRA! MIVÉ LETTÜNK? MI LETT BELŐLÜNK? NEVETSÉGES JÁTÉKSZEREK VAGYUNK! Elhagytak minket, megaláztak, megöltek!

- De ő más! – bökött Ichigora Kon – Befogadott és megértett…

- _Senki_ sem értheti... SENKI SE KÉPES MINKET MEGÉRTENI! – sikoltott fel élesen a nő, és megint eltűnt.

- Miért hiszed ezt? – kiáltott fel Ichigo ahogy lassan felállt. Nem érkezett válasz… Ekkor a fiú agyába egy lehetőség furakodott… - Miért hiszed, hogy senki sem képes megérteni? - kérdezte ismét – Miért hiszed hogy szerencsétlen vagy? Miért okolod mindenért a shinigamikat?

- HALLGASS! – ekkor azonban Ichigo a fejéhez tartotta kardját, ami felfogta a hirtelen megjelenő nő rúgását. A lány összeszorította a fogait és ismét eltűnt.

- Csak általánosítasz! – kiáltotta Ichigo – Minden shinigamit okolsz… és elítéled őket, mert ők a te fajodat általánosították…! És… mindet megölték… - suttogta halkan, majd ismét felemelte a hangját – Úgyhogy SEMMIVEL sem vagy jobb egy shinigaminál!

- HALLGASS MÁR! – hallatszott a nő sikolya, és ekkor Ichigo a penge lapjával maga mellé sújtott.

Tompa puffanás, ahogy a nő térdre esett, sebzett vállát markolva.

- Honnan tudtad…? – suttogta sírástól elfulladt hangon.

- Gyors vagy, és láthatatlanná tudsz válni egy ideig – nézett le rá a fiú – De ha támadsz vagy beszélsz, ha megzavarnak a koncentrálásban, lassulsz és látható leszel… Figyelj – motyogta hosszas szünet után – Ennek a lánynak éppen elég baja van nélküled is. Hadd élje az életét…

- ÉS ÉN MIÉRT NE ÉLHETNÉM AZ ENYÉM? – kiáltott fel ismét a lány, de nem ugrott fel; a szemére szorította a kezeit.

Ichigo hallgatott; erre nem tudott mit mondani.

Kon lassan odatotyogott a nőhöz, és szomorkásan nézett rá.

- Ne sírj – motyogta neki halkan.

- Valóban, kár sírni – hallatszott egy vidám hang mögöttük.

- G-geta boushi… - nyögött fel Ichigo, és ahogy megfordult, valóban a férfi állt mögötte, maga mellett Ururuval és Jintával. A kislánynál a szokásos rakétavető, a fiúnál a baseballütő volt… - Maga imád feltűnni a semmiből, igaz?

- Nos – vigyorodott el még szélesebben Urahara, de ekkor.

- ISTENEM DE ÉÉÉÉDES! – a lány Urahara nyakába ugrott, leterítve a férfit, és arcát földöntúli örömmel a férfi arcához dörzsölve – Áááááá, az idősebb pasiknál nincs is jobb! Érett, szőke és édes a vigyora, decukiiiiiiiiiii – kiáltotta boldogan.

- Anyám – nyögte Ichigo az öklendezés szélén.

De Urahara ekkor rávigyorgott a lányra, és egy ügyes mozdulattal a fejébe nyomta botját.

Mitsuko tekintete üres lett, s ahol a bot kijött a fejéből, egy tengerzöld golyó jelent meg.

- Küldetés teljesítve – motyogta Ururu, ahogy elkapta a golyóbist.

- Szóval tényleg egy mod-soul volt – suttogta Ichigo – És gondolom, tud magyarázattal szolgálni arra Geta-boushi, hogy hol volt mindeddig Mitsuko lelki teste…

A lány ekkor lassan kinyitotta a szemét; ahogy meglátta hogy a férfin fekszik, azonnal sikítva pofon csapta Uraharát és felugrott.

- M-m-mit keresek itt? – suttogta halkan, ijedten nézve a komoly Ichigora.

- Emlékszel valamire? – kérdezte a srác.

- Reggel… felkeltem… de… olyan… sötét lett – motyogta a lány halkan… - és… - azzal szemei furcsán felcsillantak, mintha könnyek szöktek volna bele…

- Kurosaki-san, az előbbi kérdésre visszatérve – állt fel lassan nevetve Urahara – Nemsokára úgy lesz. Remélem – tette hozzá széles vigyorral, azzal elvette Ururutól a golyót – Pedig azt hittem jól elzártam ezt a selejtes készletet… Na de ettől most mindenesetre megszabadulunk – de ekkor Mitsuko egy villámgyors mozdulattal kikapta a nyitott tenyeréből a golyót.

- NEM. – mondta komolyan.

- Eh? – pillantott rá Urahara, és felsejlettek a szemei – Miért is…?

- Egyszerűen NEM – mondta a lány, nyomatékként a férfi hasába vágva könyökét – Vissza kell mennem a suliba – jelentette be – Ha majd érdemesnek talál bárki elmondani nekem bármit, talán én is mondok egy-két dolgot – sziszegte lenézően, és eliramodott vissza az iskola felé.

Senkinek sem mondta, és tudta, hogy soha nem is fogja elmondani, azt, amit akkor hallott, amikor a férfi botja a fejébe hatolt; egy kétségbeesett hangot… Amit senki sem érthet meg... A mod soul hangját…

„…Nem akarok meghalni…"

- Nem engedem – suttogta, ahogy megállt, és szorosan magához ölelte a kis golyót, mely az egyetlen lényt rejtette, aki talán hasonló hozzá…

**/Kilencedik fejezet vége/**


	10. Szörnyű emlékek

**Tizedik fejezet: Szörnyű emlékek **

Ahogy a napok teltek, Mitsuko valahogy egyre csendesebb és sápadtabb lett.

Továbbra sem kereste senki társaságát; most már szinte Ichigora sem figyelt. Sokszor csak révedt maga elé, vagy a kezét fürkészte…

- Mi a fenének kell így viselkednie? – morogta Ichigo – De végülis kit érdekel. Csak ne csináljon nagy hepajt… Mi van már, Kon? – rántotta ki a félig táskájából az izgő-mozgó plüssállatot a szünetben.

- Ichigo! Mitsuko-nee-sannál… nála van…

- Mi?

- A mod-soul…

- MIVAN? – pillantott a srác maga elé, ahol Mitsuko ült; a lány hajvégének színe enyhén lilás árnyalatot vette fel, de persze még mindig rövid volt; de gyilkos tekintete szinte azonnal visszasiklott Konra.

- Mindig nála van – motyogta Kon - Talán…

- Tudod mit? – nézett rá dühösen Ichigo – Mi lenne ha békén hagynánk már szerencsétlent?

- De Ichigooo – nyöszörgött a plüss, mire a srác visszagyömöszölte őt a táskába.

- Elég baja van így is – suttogta komolyan, és még egyszer a lány hátára pillantott.

* * *

Mitsuko aznap még jóval a csöngetés után is az iskolában maradt, és csak bámult maga elé. Egyik kezében is szütyőt tartott, benne, mint egy kincset őrizte a mod-soult.

Nehéz volt. És minden olyan… elmosódott… Minél jobban meg akarta fogni a részleteket, annál jobban elúsztak előle… És minél jobban el akarta felejteni _azt_, annál jobban belevésődött az agyába, hogy igaz.

- Papnő… igaz? – suttogta a kis szütyőre nézve – Papnő… és Kotoko-sama… és… - lehunyta a szemeit.

„Mit látsz?" – kérdezte magától – „Mire emlékszel? Hiszen olyan sokáig voltál sötétségben…"

Felsejlett előtte egy alak… egy nő, ahogy kedvesen mosolyog rá… de nem az a lila hajú, hanem egy másik.

- Kotoko-sama… – látta magát. Mintha teljes kívülálló lenne… látta magát, amint furcsa, fekete ruhákban rohan a nő felé; hosszú haja fátyolként repked utána – Kotoko-sama!

A nő megfordult; nemes, gyönyörű tekintete volt, apró mosollyal nézett le rá.

- Kotoko-sama – most megállt a nő előtt, és boldogan mesélni kezdett neki valamit. Fülében valahogy elmosódtak a szavak… miért látja ilyen kívülállóként az egészet… Közelebb lépett önmagához, aki jóval alacsonyabbnak és fiatalabbnak tetszett. Majd felnézett a nőre, aki egyértelműen főpapnő volt; a ruhájáról és a tekintetéről is meg lehetett ismerni.

- Rendben – szólalt meg ekkor Kotoko – Jól van, büszke vagyok rád – mosolygott a lányra. Mitsuko látta önmagát, ahogy boldogan a nőre néz; követte saját tekintetét és a nő arcába nézett, de nem tudott mosolyogni… miért?

- Kotoko-sama… elmondhatok valamit…?

- Persze.

- A minap… magához hivatott Kurotsuchi-sama… és…

- És?

Miért szúrja őt ennyire szíven ez a név…? Ismeri talán…?

- Furcsa… dolgokat… mondott… - Mitsuko önmagára emelte tekintetét. Fiatalabbik énje most lehajtotta a fejét, zavartan kémlelve a földet.

- Nem kell tőle félned – tette a lány vállára a kezét Kotoko.

- K-köszönöm – suttogta a fiatal Mitsuko, és halvány mosollyal felemelte a fejét.

Mitsuko ekkor érezte, minden elsötétül. Ő ösztönösen a kezeire nézett.

A véres kezeire.

Vér…

Elkerekedtek a szemei.

Vér mindenütt… de nem az övé…

És akkor…

* * *

- Mitsuko-san…?

A lány hirtelen riadt fel a merengésből, és ijedten nézett arra, aki szólította. Orihime csendben, kissé bánatosan állt mellette.

- Láttam, hogy egész egyedül van, és… nemsoká sötétedik, gondoltam, szólok…

- K-köszönöm – suttogta Mitsuko, és ahogy felállt, érezte, hogy égnek a szemei, mintha sírt volna…

- Szeretnék beszélgetni… ha nem baj – hallotta ekkor Orihime hangját, és kissé meglepődve nézett rá. A barnás szemek komolyak, talán egy kicsit kérlelőek voltak… Mitsuko csak pár perc szünet után bólintott.

Jó ideig csendben mentek egymás mellett. Aztán…

- Mitsuko-san… - szólalt meg halkan Orihime – Igaz… azért ilyen szomorú… mert történt valami Urahara-san és maga között?

Mitsuko sápadt arca egy pillanat alatt elvörösödött.

- T-tessék? – bámult a vörös hajú lányra.

- Maguk… egy pár, nem? – illetődött meg Orihime.

- MÉG MIT NEM! – kiáltott fel még vörösebben Mitsuko – Én… én soha nem is… gondoltam… ilyenre… - egyre halkabban mondta ki a szavakat, és lehajtotta a fejét.

„Hazudsz" – gondolta magában.

- Kurosaki-kun mondta hogy sok problémája van, Mitsuko-san… - motyogta Orihime – Hogy… nem egészen emlékszik mindenre – Mitsuko csak csendesen bólintott, és ismét hallgattak; csak a lépteik zaja törte meg a csendet.

- De… szomorúnak lenni nem jó dolog – szólalt meg ekkor megint Orihime, azzal mosolyogva megállt és a másik lány felé fordult – Szerintem el kéne mennie a tengerhez!

- Tengerhez…? – nézett rá elképedve Mitsuko.

- Igen! A tenger nagyon gyönyörű és megnyugtató! – nevetett fel édesen Orihime – Én mindig felvidulok ha látom a tengert! Olyan… hatalmas, és kék…

- Tényleg? – mosolyodott el Mitsuko – Még sosem láttam a tengert…

- Egyszer elmegyünk, rendben? – fogta meg hirtelen Mitsuko kezét a vörös hajú lány – Elmegyünk együtt, és megmutatom Mitsuko-sannak hogy milyen gyönyörű és megnyugtató a tenger, akkor majd biztos sokkal jobban érzi majd magát!

- Köszönöm – suttogta elbicsakló hangon Mitsuko – Én annyira… - de ekkor zavartan félrenézett.

- De meg kell ígérnie! – váltott játékosan szigorúvá Orihime arca, azzal a kisujját nyújtotta a lány felé – Megígéri, Mitsuko-san?

- I-igen – motyogta amaz, és kisujját Orihiméébe akasztotta – Megígérem.

- Akkor jó – nevetett fel a lány – Öh… Mitsuko-san… valami… mozog a táskájában – bökött a válltáskára Orihime.

- M-m-m-mi ez? – nézett rá elképedve Mitsuko, és beletúrt a táskába.

- Nee-saaaan! – Kont húzta ki fejjel lefelé a tatyóból…

- Te meg mit művelsz itt? – kérdezte felháborodva Mitsuko.

- Aggódtam maga miatt Mitsuko-nee-saaaaaaan – adta elő szívfájdító történetét a plüssoroszlán.

- Magad miatt aggódj inkább – sziszegte a nő – Csak így elbújni és kihallgatni a magánbeszélgetéseim… ezért…

De elhallgatott.

- Ne – suttogta hirtelen, elfehéredve – Kérlek ne most…

- Hollow – suttogta ökölbe szorított kézzel Inoue – Sok!

- Fussunk, Inoue-san! – fogta meg a másik karját Mitsuko.

- Nem lehet! Mi lesz ha baja esik valakinek…? – nézett kétségbeesetten az ezüst hajú lányra Orihime – Nem hagyhatjuk őket bajban…

- Késő – motyogta Mitsuko, és ernyedten elengedte Orihime kezét – Már… itt vannak…

Ekkor négy, hatalmas alak jelent meg körülöttük, mind fehér maszkban…

- Tsubaki! – kiáltott Orihime, mire felcsillant az egyik hajában lévő csat, és a következő percben egy fekete _valami _kezdett körözni körülötte…

Mitsuko szemtől szemben állt, alig két méterre az egyik szörnyetegtől; idegesen tett egy lépést hátra, de ekkor a hollow előrelendült, és felé suhintott hatalmas kezével. A lány felugrott, de a hollow ekkor másik kezével is suhintott, és eltalálta Mitsukot: a lány felsikoltott és eszméletlenül ütődött az aszfalthoz, messzire ejtve a kezeiből Kont.

- Mitusko-san! – kiáltott Orihime, ahogy Tsubaki kivégezte az egyik hollowt – Mitsuko… - de ekkor eléállt egy újabb hollow, és nem tudott a másik lányhoz futni…

Mitsuko…

Mitsuko…

Ez az ő neve, igen.

Ki adta neki?

Vér. Emberek… Félelem. Ő… csak maga elé nézett. És egy vértócsában találta meg a nevét. A vértócsában látta az arcát…

Miért… miért ez a sok vér…? Miért lát mindenütt, állandóan vért…? Miért kellett annyi embernek meghalnia, miért?

„MIÉÉÉÉRT?" – sikoltott fel magában, és egy hosszú, hosszú percre látta önmagát, mintha tükörbe nézne; fehér, szakadt tógában, amit emberek vére fröcsköl be…

Ki adta a nevét…?

Ő önmagának… de volt még valaki… Valaki…

Képek villantak fel ködös eszméjében; sok kép, rengeteg kép, hogy belefájdult mindene. És akkor a zűrzavarból, felé lépkedett a lila hajú nő. Mintha minden megállt volna. Csak a nőre tudott nézni, aki lassan közeledett felé.

Arcát fátyol fedte, nem lehetett belőle semmit sem látni. De a haja… a ruhája… az a vakítóan fehér ruha… és… egyszerűen… elment mellette…

_Ne ölj, hanem mentsd meg az életet _– hallotta a hangot, és hirtelen a nő után fordult, de már nem látta sehol.

- Fukumitsu… - suttogta – FUKUMITSU KAPITÁÁÁÁÁÁNY!

Kinyitotta a szemeit. Azt hitte sikoltott… de… mégsem…?

Lassan oldalra fordította a fejét, és kihagyott a szívverése: egy behemót hollow éppen lecsapni készült Konra…

Fel sem fogta, amit tett; egyszerűen talpra ugrott, és elkezdett rohanni, rohanni…

_Mentsd meg… _

Az utolsó pillanatban rugaszkodott el a földtől, és kitárta karjait Kon után; szinte őszott a levegőben. Mikor a plüss a karjai közé került, szorosan magához szorította, védve karjaival, és elkezdett gurulni a park füves lejtőjén.

- Mitsuko-nee-san! – kiáltott Kon, mikor a lejtő aljára érve a lány félig ezsméletlenül a hátára esett – Mitsuko-nee-san!

- Kon – motyogta a lány halkan – Jól… vagy…?

- NEE-SAAAN! – kezdett el bőgni Kon, de Mitsuko kezét érezte a torkán.

- Olyan… hülye vagy… - sziszegte a nő dühösen, de zihálva, majd erőtlenül elengedte őt – De… miattam volt… és… nem… nem ölhetek meg még több embert… - suttogta, az égre emelve tekintetét.

- Mitsuko… - motyogta Kon – Miről beszél…?

- Mitsuko-san! – kiáltott fel Orihime és sietve leereszkedett a lejtőn – Mitsuko-san!

- Inoue-san – suttogta halkan Mitsuko, és valahogy térdre küzdötte magát.

- Jól érzi magát? – ért mellé Orihime – Várjon, meggyógyítom…

- Nem kell – suttogta Mitsuko a földre szegezve tekintetét – Inoue-san… kérem… kérem menjen gyorsan haza…

- De…

- KÉREM – szinte parancsnak tetszett, és Inoue ijedten hátrált egy lépést – Szeretnék magam maradni… illetve… Konnal…

- Értem – suttogta halkan a lány, azzal megfordult, de még utolérte Mitsuko hangja:

- A tengerhez… feltétlen elmegyünk… rendben?

- Rendben – suttogta halvány mosollyal, ahogy hátrapillantott, majd könnyekkel a szemében elkezdett futni hazafele.

* * *

- Kon – suttogta Mitsuko halkan, és az ölébe emelte a plüsst – Beszélgethetünk?

- P-persze, Nee-san…

- Mitsuko elég lesz – suttogta a lány, ahogy magához ölelte.

Hosszú, hosszú csend telepedett rájuk, a nap utolsó sugarai most nyugodtak le, és szép lassan hűvös éjszaka telepedett az egész városra.

- Kon… én… embereket öltem – suttogta Mitsuko halkan.

- Ne mondj ilyeneket…

- De igaz – suttogta a lány mereven maga elé nézve, ahogy könnyek szöktek a szemébe – Embereket öltem… és el akartam felejteni… és… - elcsuklott a hangja és kézfejével megtörölte a szemét.

- Nee-san… Mitsuko – motyogta halkan Kon – Én… nem tudok sokmindent az egészről, de… Ichigo mindig mondta, hogy magának nagyon nehéz… de… tudom hogy ilyet sose csinálna!

- Kon! – tört ki a lányból a heves sírás, térdeit felhúzta és vadul ölelte magához a plüsst – És mégis megtettem! Mégis! Emlékszek rá! Emlékszek… Hogy tehettem ezt… félek… félek magamtól… - sírta kétségbeesetten.

- N-nee-san…

- Gyűlölöm magam… Megöltem… MEGÖLTEM KOTOKO-SAMÁT!

**/Tizedik fejezet vége/ **


	11. Magányos hercegnő

**Tizenegyedik fejezet: Magányos hercegnő **

- Megöltem – suttogta a lány egyre halkabban, egyre jobban összehúzódva – Megöltem…

- Nee-san…

- TUDOM! TUDOM HOGY ÉN VOLTAM! Láttam amikor… amikor… - hirtelen görcsösen összerándult, és a sírástól nem tudott tovább beszélni. Kon csak csendesen tűrte hogy a lány szinte agyonszorítsa, és hogy a könnyei potyogjanak rá…

- Anya… hol vagy… anya – szipogta halkan Mitsuko – Miért nem vagy itt…? Azt mondtad, mindig megvédesz… MIÉRT VAGYOK MINDIG EGYEDÜL! – sikoltott fel hirtelen, de ekkor feleszmélt, mert Kon erősen megrántotta a hajtincsét. Könnyes szemmel a plüssre bámult, aki komolyan nézett vissza rá.

- Most már elég lesz – mondta Kon komolyan – Ne sírjon többet, Mitsuko-nee-san… nincs egyedül…

- Kon… - suttogta a lány, és hevesen sírva megint átölelte a plüsst, aki most ezerszer átkozta az eget hogy nem valami tisztességesebb formában van, hogy szegény lányt megvigasztalja… - Kon én… annyira magányos vagyok… - suttogta a lány görcsösen.

Csak nagy sokára nyugodott meg. Akkor is hosszú, hosszú ideig a vizet nézte, és ahogy a holdfény játszott rajta…

Kon egyenletes szuszogással elaludt az ölében… Ő pedig lassan felállt, karjaiba véve a plüsst és elindult vissza… haza…

„Haza" gondolta magában „Nem… nekem… nem itt van a helyem" futott át az agyán, ahogy meglátta az Urahara Kereskedést „…nem itt…" könnyek leptek el a szemét és valami hideg és fojtogató áradt szét benne, összeszorítva a torkát…

A lehető leghalkabban ment be a teljesen sötét házba; és a fürdőhöz lépett hogy lemossa magáról a piszkot, ami még a harcnál ragadt rá.

Kont lerakta a fürdő előtt egy párnára, majd magának benn forró vizet engedett.

Miután levette a ruháit, a teli kádra pislantott… és meglátta a saját arcát.

Sokáig, nagyon-nagyon sokáig nézte az arcát a víztükörben, próbálta kifürkészni, megfejteni, minden vonás miért tetszik egyre idegenebbnek a percek elmúlásával…

- Miért sírok? – suttogta halkan, és kezeibe temette az arcát – Miért…? – reszketett az egész teste, ahogy sírni kezdett… - Nem értek semmit… SEMMIT! Nem akarom… ezt… az egészet… nem akarom – suttogta erőtlenül, de ekkor neszre lett figyelmes, és felnézett gyönyörű, könnyes szemeivel.

Urahara állt az ajtóban; kifürkészhetetlen tekintetével, valahogy együtt érzőn és bánatosan rápillantva… Csak néztek egymásra hosszú, hosszú időn át, és Mitsuko úgy érezte egy röpke percre, hogy már nem fáj annyira…

Akkor eszmélt fel, mikor a férfi orrából hirtelen vérpatak szivárgott ki, és valahogy agya automatikusan kapcsolt:

- VÉN KÉJENC! – sikoltotta, ahogy az első kezébe akadó tárgyat – az egyik kisszéket – a férfihoz vágta és becsapta az ajtót.

- Mégis mi a francot képzel ez magáról? – morogta felháborodva, és ismét a kádhoz lépett. Belepillantott, és szemei tágra nyíltak; arca egészséges piros színt öltött, szemei valahogy élettel csillogtak… pedig pár perce… pont olyan volt mint egy _élőhalott_… Talán az a vén kéjenc…

- H-hülyeség – motyogta zavartan, és beleereszkedett a vízbe – M-még jó hogy elpirultam, mikor az a… - egészen állig belemerült a vízbe; de a gondolatot, hogy Urahara mintha visszahozta volna az életbe… ezt nem tudta magáról lemosni semmivel.

Hosszú ideig egyszerűen csak feküdt a vízben, s próbálta rendszerezni a gondolatait; de sehogy sem ment… Aztán, mikor lassan kijött a vízből és magára vette egyik, a fürdőszobában heverő ruháját, már remélte, hogy senki sem lesz, aki abban megakadályozhatná hogy csendesen pihenőre térjen…

De nem.

- Azt hitteb bár szétáztatja bagát – jegyezte meg Urahara zsebkendővel betömött orral a fürdőszoba előtt törökülésben ülve.

- Maga meg mit csinál itt, vén perverz geta-boushi? – sikkantott a lány de azonnal befogta a száját. A többiek jobb esetben már alszanak…

- Magára várok – szedte ki a zsebkendőt az orrából Urahara, majd felállt és elindult az egyik szoba felé – Szeretnék beszélni magával, Mitsuko-san.

A lány, mint egy álomkóros követte őt, és leült vele szemben a szobában.

- Mitsuko-san – kezdett bele halkan Urahara – Mostanában… mintha… egyre nehezebb lenne magának. Gondolom jól látom – könyökölt fel térdére és árnyékba burkolt szemeit a lányra emelte.

- Még hogy… - sziszegte a lány, és dühös-makacsul félrenézett – Még csodálkozik… a múltkor…

- A múltkor sajnos az én hibámból történt a baleset – jelent meg egy sunyi mosoly a férfi arcán – A maga képességeihez nem ilyen silány zanpaktou való…

- Nincsenek képességeim – suttogta élesen a lány, mire a férfi meglepődött arcot vágott.

- De…

- NINCSENEK! – nyomta meg a lány a szót, mire a férfi pár percig hallgatott. Kínos csönd támadt, melyet aztán végül mégis Mitsuko tört meg – Nincs bennem semmi… különleges – motyogta még mindig félrenézve – Nem akarom, hogy legyen…

- Mitsuko-san.

- Hagyjon…

- Nézzen a szemembe.

- Ha lenne hova nézni – sziszegte a lány, mire Urahara egy körülményes mozdulattal levette a kalapját és az asztalra tette, átható zöld szemeit a lányra emelve. Mitsuko lassan ránézett, és elpirult kissé, de állta a pillantást. Jó volt Uraharát a kalapja nélkül látni… bár… szomorúnak tűnt, de a lány úgy érezte, így a férfi őszinte lesz vele.

- Ide figyeljen, Mitsuko-san – kezdett bele komolyan Urahara – Mindannyiunknak vannak dolgai, amire nem akarunk emlékezni; bár ez, sajnos nem változtat a dolgokon semmit.

A lány hallgatott; már nem bírta az átható tekintetet, úgyhogy félrenézett, és keze az ölében ökölbe szorult.

- Mit oldana meg azzal ha elfelejtene mindent? Nem maga akart visszaemlékezni a múltjára? Most meg…

- Ugyan, mit érthet maga – sziszegte a lány hidegen, s ismét hosszú csönd állt be – Én… nem ezt akarom… nem ezt a múltat akarom… Olyan… borzalmas – fúlt el a hangja és kezét a szemeihez emelte.

- Jobban tudom, mint gondolná – itt a nő csodálkozva felpillantott rá – És azt is tudom, hogy a múltat egyáltalán nem lehet megválasztani.

Mitsuko hallgatott. Szinte fájtak neki a szavak. Urahara most… dühös rá? Kioktatja…?

- Mit akar tőlem? – fogalmazta meg a legbensőbb kérdését, ismét a földre szegezve tekintetét.

- Látom magában valamit – egy széles, önelégült mosoly terpeszkedett a férfi arcára – Valamit… amit nem szeretnék kiengedni a kezeim közül.

Mitsuko arca kigyúlt, és zavarában azt se tudta, hova pillantson.

- Maga különleges – folytatta Urahara – És szeretném ha erre maga is rádöbbenne; hogyha ez azzal jár, hogy visszaemlékszik a múltjára, hát vállalni kell a kockázatot…

- Nem beszél kissé könnyelműen? – hápogott Mitsuko, mire a férfi vigyora még szélesebb lett, és ez valahogy… nagyon vonzóvá tette. A lány, most, hogy megakadt a szeme rajta, vette észre, hogy Urahara tincsei néhol már szürkébe hajlanak, és arcán a gondok ráncainak halvány árnyékai látszódnak… és a szeme… olyan komoly, és szigorú, és… szomorú…

- Talán. Elkényelmesedtem, bevallom – könyökölt ismét térdére a férfi, pimaszul pislogva a lányra, aki halványan elmosolyodott.

- Furcsa ember maga.

- Oya, köszönöm – mosolygott amaz, és Mitsuko azon kapta magát hogy szereti nézni ha a vén kéjenc örül valaminek…

„Még ha hülyén hangzik is" gondolta magában „Kedvelem… azt hiszem…" de erre a gondolatra elvörösödött, és gyorsan kiverte a fejéből.

- Szóval – pislantott fel ismét a férfi – Beleegyezik, hogy ezentúl is együtt dolgozzunk? Tudja… tagja a csapatnak – nézett a lányra, akinek elkerekedtek a szemei. Valahogy, abban a pillanatban, amikor Urahara ránézett, valahol, mélyen, a lelkében megtalálta azt a kirakódarabot, amivel elkezdhetné…

- Mint… egy család…? – suttogta halkan. Urahara elgondolkodón felvonta a szemöldökét, majd egy perc múlva szélesen elvigyorodott.

- Igen, végülis… - de a lány hirtelen a nyakába vetette magát, és ő egyrészt reflexszerűen megtámaszkodott, másikkal hirtelen akaratán kívül is átölelte a lányt…

- Köszönöm – suttogta sírva Mitsuko, arcát a férfi nyakába fúrva – Annyira… köszönöm…

- Oya… ne ilyen hevesen… -nyögte a férfi egy verejtékcseppel, de Mitsukot ez mind most nem érdekelte.

Hisz ez mégis az otthona.

Törődnek vele.

Mellette állnak…

Nincs egyedül…

Ekkor fülsiketítő robaj rázta meg a környéket, és egy fény kék napként világított be mindent vakítóan…

Urahara és a lány egyszerre pillantottak fel, a férfi azon nyomban elengedte a lányt és felállt, fejére téve a kalapot, majd komolyan kisietett a házból; a lány közvetlen utána.

- Kisuke! – az udvaron már ott volt a fekete macska, Yoruichi, és idegesen rángó farokkal nézett a férfira – Gyorsan! – többet nem kellett mondani; a férfi egyetlen flashsteppel eltűnt a macskával együtt, otthagyva a csodálkozó lányt.

Mitsuko a fény forrása felé nézett: egy hatalmas, kék fényoszlop tört fel egyenesen az egekig, majd lassan szertefoszlott és csak kék derengés maradt a helyén.

Keze valahogy… önkéntelenül is ökölbe szorult…

- Mitsukooo!

- Kurosaki-kun! – pillantott a rohanvást igyekező shinigamira a lány – Valami…

- Hol van Urahara? – üvöltött a fiú, mire a lány a kékes köd felé mutatott – A francba… - azzal elrohant.

- Várj! – kiáltott a lány, és elkezdett utána futni, egyenesen a kékség felé…

- Mi a franc ez? – morogta Ichigo ahogy a köd előtt megállt; a mögötte futó lány azonban meg sem torpant. Mikor már félig a ködbe lépett, kapta el a karját Ichigo – Mégis mit képzelsz hova mész? Már megint csak úgy beszaladsz… - de elhallgatott. A lány komolyan nézett rá.

- Urahara benn van. Érzem. Tudom – suttogta, és kitépve magát a fiú szorításából, eliramodott a köd központja felé.

- A fenébe – morogta a srác, és utánaeredt.

A lányt szinte fojtogatta a köd, ráadásul meg mert volna esküdni hogy suttogó, kaján hangokat hall mindenünnen.

_Hercegnő… végre itt vagy… csodás hercegnő… gyere csak…_

Hirtelen tisztult ki a köd.

Egy percre Mitsuko meg is torpant, hogy fel tudja fogni az ismét éles dolgokat… de ekkor…

Megállt benne az ütő.

Legalább fél tucat, fekete ruhás halálisten állt a köd közepén; egy elöl, a többiek mögötte…

Mikor Mitsuko meglátta az elöl álló arcát, úgy érezte, elájul.

Rövid, kissé hullámos fekete haj… fehéren, hidegen csillanó szemüveg… és… egy gyilkos, hideg mosoly a szája szegletében…

- Kuroda… Taiki – suttogta elhűlve.

Úgy tűnt, a férfi nem vette őt észre, mert tekintete egyenesen Yoruichire vándorolt… és olyan gyorsan, hogy szinte követhetetlen volt, megsuhintotta a karját, lecsapva valamivel a fekete macskára.

- NEM! – kiáltotta Mitsuko, és a következő pillanatban ott térdelt Yoruichi előtt, a férfi ostorszerű fegyverét az alkarjával kivédve.

- Bolond! – sziszegte Yoruichi – Miért jöttél ide? Egyedül is el tudtam volna…

- Bocsánat – suttogta a lány úgy, hogy csak a macska hallotta, s látszólag egyáltalán nem ütközött meg azon, hogy az állat beszél – De nem engedhetem, hogy Urahara legjobb barátjának baja essen… Yoruichi-san…

- Bolond – sziszegte a macska továbbra is, de átható tekintettel nézett a lányra.

- Maga… gyönyörű nő, Yoruichi-san – állt fel Mitsuko lassan – Kár, hogy valamiért el kell titkolnia…

„Látja!" kerekedtek el hirtelen Yoruichi szemei, s összeállt benne egy halovány kép „Látja az igazi formám! Azért nem lepődött meg soha… De hogyan… hogyan láthatja…?"

Az ostor ebben a pillanatban letekeredett Mitsuko csuklójáról, s visszatért mesteréhez. Kuroda s a többi halálisten arcán önelégült mosoly ült.

- El sem akartam hinni – szólalt meg hidegen selymes hangján a férfi – De tényleg… tényleg igaz! Mikor rám néz… akkor látom… végre, végre ismét találkozunk… _Hercegnő…_ - azzal kinyújtotta a karját – Jöjjön ide, gyönyörű Hercegnőnk…

**/Tizenegyedik fejezet vége/**


	12. Fukumitsu Kasandora

**Tizenkettedik fejezet: Fukumitsu Kasandora**

- Jöjjön ide… gyönyörű Hercegnőnk – mondta mézesmázosan Kuroda Taiki, szemét le sem véve Mitsukoról.

- Hercegnő? – suttogta Urahara, és szeme a lányról a csapat halálistenre tévedt.

- Sosem gondoltuk volna hogy ilyen áruló aljanéppel találjuk együtt, gyönyörű Hime-sama – folytatta Kuroda – Most pedig jöjjön. Tudja, hol van a helye…

- Nem vagyok senkinek a hercegnője! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Mitsuko, de ekkor egy kék villanás hasított előtte, s a következő percben már csak Ichigo hátát látta.

- Bolond, ezek rád utaznak! – sziszegte a fiú – Te pedig elárultad magad nekik… Ismered őket egyáltalán? – kérdezte hátra sem nézve.

- Azt a férfit… őt… azt hiszem… igen – suttogta gyöngén Mitsuko.

- Tűnj innen gyorsan. Majd én elintézem.

- De… - a lány egy kezet érzett a karján. Felpillantott Uraharára, aki viszont Ichigora nézett.

- Menjen – mondta szinte hidegen a lánynak – Gyorsan.

Mitsuko tett három lépést hátra, majd megfordult és elkezdett rohanni, a sarkában Yoruichivel.

- Urahara Kisuke – sziszegte Kuroda Taiki – Még a száműzetése után is gondokat okoz a 12. gárdának…?

- Kénytelen vagyok – mosolyodott el szerényen amaz – Ugyanis a hölgy itt marad.

- Nem adjuk át a hercegnőnket – villant gyilkosul Kuroda sötét szeme.

- Mi ez az egész hercegnőzés egyáltalán? – morogta Ichigo, készenlétben állva a kardjával.

- Maguk, a korlátozott elméjükkel fel sem foghatnák az Alvó hercegnő projekt jelentőségét – válaszolt hidegen Kuroda, és öt kísérője a kardja markolatára tette a kezét – Egyébként meg… - azzal kinyúlt oldalra, s a következő percben maga mellé rántotta… Mitsukot…

- Mi ez? – sikkantott a lány ijedten, ahogy a hideg ujjak megszorították a karját és a nyakát.

- Ügyes trükk – jegyezte meg Urahara közömbösen, ahogy előhúzta Benihimét – Térmanipuláció. Gondolom az emberei együtt tartják fenn az egészet, Kuroda Taiki…

Az egyik férfi dühösen előre lépett, de Kuroda intett a fejével, hogy maradjon.

- Nincs dolgunk velük – emelte fel a fejét – A hercegnőnkkel kell törődnünk, és most visszavisszük…

- NEM VISZITEK SEHOVÁ! – kiáltott Ichigo, nekilendülve és néhány flashteppel a férfiakhoz ért; ott megsuhintotta a kardját, mire kard szele arra késztette Kurodát hogy a lányt elengedve lépjen hátra; Urahara ekkor ott termett és villámgyorsan elhappolta a lányt, majd tisztes távolságban ismét megjelent és letette a meglepődött Mitsukot a földre.

- Szóval így akarják – sötétedett el a férfi tekintete – Én békésen akartam elintézni. De látom, maga is szemet vetett a kis hercegnőnkre, Urahara…

Bár Urahara nem válaszolt, de Ichigo megtörte a csendet:

- Mondják már el, mi a fenét értenek „hercegnő" alatt?

- MONDJÁK EL, KI VAGYOK! – sikoltotta hirtelen Mitsuko, és minden szem rá irányult – Mondják el – suttogta a lány könnyes szemmel, de komolyan – Maguk tudják… MAGUK TUDJÁK!

- Meglepő, hogy még most sem emlékszik semmire – jegyezte meg az egyik férfi, és Kuroda bólintott.

- Azt akarja, hogy elmondjuk? Elmondjuk magának, rendben – mondta ekkor a fekete hajú férfi – De a saját felelősségére kérte… - itt hosszú szünetet tartott, s mikor megszólalt, minden szavának súlya volt – Tudják maguk, ki volt az a Fukumitsu Kasandora?

Mitsuko lábai megremegtek. Urahara keze ökölbe szorult.

- Fukumitsu Kasandora… a tizennegyedik gárda egykori parancsnoka. A különleges, elit szent papi és jósgárdáé. Ugyanis sokkal, sokkal több gárda létezett, mint ma. Összesen hatvanhat gárda volt, a párhuzamos világok gárdáival együtt. De a kapcsolatuk lassan megszakadt, s a gárdák folyamatosan fogyni kezdek…

Kassandora ezer évvel ezelőtt volt a tizennegyedik gárda parancsnoka. Akkorra már csak páran maradtak abban a gárdában – mind kitűnő kidoh használók, erősek a harcban és nagyra tisztelt főméltóságú papok. De Kassandorához fogható egy shinigami sem volt; ő rendelkezett a _Látás_ képességével. Bárminek képes volt az eredeti formáját meglátni. Bárminek. És előre látta a jövőt… de éppen ezért lett végzetes a sorsa.

Mitsuko agyába hirtelen képek villantak. A gyönyörű nő… a mosolya… ahogy… felé nyúl és… mosolyog…

'Ne legyél szomorú, rendben?' hallotta a hangját a fejében… ahogy egyre távolabb megy tőle… 'Ne legyél szomorú… Te vagy a legjobb barátom!'

- Kasan…dora… - suttogta szinte fuldokolva, és Kuroda szavai méregként érték az agyát.

- Kasandora jó előre tisztában volt vele, hogy hatalmas árulásnak lesz színhelye Soul Society. Jól tudta és fel is szólalt ennek érdekében, de… senki sem hitt neki. Yamamoto Genryuusai volt már akkor is a főkapitány… Kasandora pedig nem hagyta a témát nyugodni… és a főkapitány döntött: felvállalják a kockázatot, és Kasandorát… kivégeztetik.

- Nem – suttogta Mitsuko halkan, maja elé, és összegörnyedt – Kasandora-sama…

Látta. Látta a köpenyét, ahogy egyre távolodik tőle. Látta ahogy sírnak utána, ahogy könyörögnek hogy ne menjen, de ő… az a gyönyörű nő, megadta magát… nem tiltakozott… és otthagyta őt… otthagyta…

- Azt mondják, nem tiltakozott. Okos nő volt, tudta hogy ellenállásnak semmi értelme. Egyenesen a szobájából vitték a vesztőhelyre. De… - itt Kuroda ismét szünetet tartott, végigjáratva szemét a hallgatóságán – … a kivégzésen különös dolog történt.

Kasandora, mielőtt a Soukyoku megérinthette volna a testét…állítólag olyan hatalmas fény tört elő a testéből, amilyet még soha senki sem látott… és bár a testét elégette a Soukyoku, de biztosak voltak benne, hogy a lelke nincs elpusztítva.

Évekig, évszázadokig keresték, de nem akadtak nyomára, végül feladták.

És mi, MI lettünk végül a megmentői! – kiáltott fel hitelen a férfi – Csakis mi! MI jöttünk rá, hogy lelke, tudata egy lélekkristályba van zárva, messze elrejtve a tizenkettedik gárda laboratóriumai alatt… - ekkor Urahara szeme felsejlett a kalap alól, s talán olyan gyilkos tekintete volt, mint eddig soha – …és MI voltunk azok, akik megtalálták Kasandora zanpaktouját! A Nevevesztett zanpaktout, amit Kasandora óta senki sem hívott a nevén…

És azonnal tudtuk, mit kell tennünk. Vissza kellett hoznunk Kasandorát, s felemelni vele a gárdánkat! – tekintete ekkor tébolyodottá vált lassan, ahogy beszélt – Igen! Ez volt a feladatunk! Bár Mayuri-sama kételkedett bennünk, de mi folytattuk a kísérleteket! Tudtuk, hogy kell lennie egy testnek, ami megfelelő esz majd, hogy mind Kasandora lelkét, mind a zanpaktou szellemét beleültetve egy új, egy csodás lényt kaphassunk, aki minden képzeletünket felülmúlóan erős és rendelkezik a rég elveszett _Látás_ képességével!

- Ne… - nyögte halkan Mitsuko, ahogy körme belevájt a saját tenyerébe – Ne folytassa…

- De egy megfelelő testre volt szükségünk. Egy szent, tiszta testre… így hát, röviddel azután, hogy magát száműzték, Urahara, kezdtük el begyűjteni a papnők közül az alkalmas lényeket…

„Kotoko-sama!" villant Mitsuko agyába, és a könnyei most már végeláthatatlanul folytak…

- Aztán végre találtunk egy alkalmas alanyt – Kuroda tébolyodott arcának ajkai mosolyra húzódtak – Yoshikuni Natsumi.

„Natsu…mi…" egy hang sírt fel Mitsuko belsejében, egy megalázott, elárult hang „Natsumi…"

- Az akkori növendékfőnök, Fujiwara Kotoko ajánlotta a lányt; s valóban… a teste elég tiszta volt, bár a lelkére nem volt szükségünk…

- Megölték – jelentette ki hidegen Urahara, mire Mitsuko térdre esett mellette és halkan felsikoltott.

Látta, látta önmagát, ahogy odamegy a nőhöz… Kotoko-hoz… és… hirtelen, a hátában, valami éles, borzalmas fájdalom, és a másik énje… ernyedten esik össze, és mindent elveszít.

- Ne… - sírta erőtlenül, de Kuroda folytatta:

- Sok évtizeden át kísérleteztünk vele. Az idő nagy részében pihenni hagytuk… különleges tartósítószert dolgoztunk ki, hogy a test nehogy elveszítse az életerőt…

Mitsuko azt hitte, megőrül… emlékezett, ahogy ott lebeg, minden folyékony, s ő torzul látja a kinti világot… előrenyúl, az emberek után, de hideg üvegbe ütközik az ujja… ordítottak, sírtak, suttogtak benne a hangok, tudta, már nem bírja sokáig…

- Egy teljes csapat dolgozott vele. A mindennapjaink részévé vált, ahogy próbáltuk az új lényt életre kelteni… a hercegnőnknek neveztük, becéztük, s mintha egy családtagunk lett volna…de akkor… - tekintete itt sötétebb lett mint az éjszaka – …elárult minket, pont a siker pillanatában.

Mitsuko a fejére szorította a kezét. Emberek, nagyon sok ember, hirtelen körötte… és ő… ő fél és… be van zárva egy testbe, és… _gyilkolni _kezd… vér…

VÉR!

- Éppen úgy volt, hogy sikerülni fog a kard és Kassandora lelkét beültetni, de… a ryokák éppen aznap érkeztek meg – vetett lenéző pillantást Ichigora – A megjelenésük tönkretették az érzékeny műszereket, energiáik felzaklatták a hercegnőnket, aki, ezután, hogy hozzá siettünk megmenteni… megbomlott… _és lemészárolt majdnem mindenkit._

- NEEEEEM! – sikoltott fel Mitsuko – NEM! NEM, NEM!

- Hiába álltunk ki ellene, ő, mint egy démon szedte az áldozatait… aztán… sikerült valahogy leteríteni… és megöltük.

Mitsuko szeme tágra nyílt. Emlékezett. Ahogy az emberek között siklik, vágásokat ejt rajtuk, és azok sikoltanak és a vér… és egyszer csak megáll… Kotoko hullája fölött… és ott áll… és lenéz a vértócsára… és… ahogy a sápadt, szinte élettelen arcát benne látja… megfogalmazódik benne a név…

Taji Mitsuko.

Felnéz, és látja az embereket, már nem akar gyilkolni… de azok… azok elkapják és… pengék villannak, rengeteg penge, és… vér és fájdalom…

- Nem tudtuk viszont teljesen megölni. Gondoltuk hát… elküldjük kis _ajándékként_ a híres Urahara Kisukéhez az emberi világba, hátha felkelti az érdeklődését… És így is lett! – nevetett fel a férfi – Így lett, mert segített neki felépülni, de most… magunkkal visszük, és befejezzük rajta a kísérleteket – vált komollyá az arca.

- HAZUGÁSG! – sikoltott ekkor fel hosszan Mitsuko, és lassan talpra küzdötte magát – Mind… hazugság! – emelte fel könnyáztatta arcát – MAGA HAZUDIK… ÉN SOHA…

- Hazudok? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a másik – Te magad is tudod, hisz _látod. _Azontúl kérdezd csak meg Urahara Kisukét, akivel eddig együtt éltél. Vajon ő miért vett magához? Szánalomból? Ugyan… - vigyorodott el, és a lány szemeit Uraharára emelte, aki viszont nem nézett rá – Tudod miért lehettél nála? Nem más egyébből, mert mi különleges gigait dolgoztunk ki neked, Hime-sama. Érdekelte őt ez az új gigai, ami csak a tied és senki másé. Már hogyne érdekelhette volna – vigyorodott el – Mikor ő szánt szándékkal készített selejtes és életveszélyes gigaiokat, azontúl elárulta egész Soul Societyt! Száműzetésbe került, de mikor te, te hozzá kerültél, akkor felcsillant neki egy remény. Nem emlékszel, mennyi mindent művelt veled? Mind csak kísérlet volt. Kísérlet a te különleges, csodálatos gigaiod érdekében. S mivel nem tudta megfejteni…

- NEMIGAAAAAZ! – sikoltott a lány egészen, amíg be nem rekedt – Nem igaz… Nem igaz, ugye? Ugye hazudik? – kiáltotta rekedten Uraharának, és közelebb lépett, arcát a férfi karjának támasztva – Ugye hazudik…? Ugye…? VÁLASZOLJ, URAHARA…! Tudom hogy hazudik…

Hosszú csönd támadt.

A férfi csak nagy sokára szólalt meg, hidegen, mint a leghidegebb éjjel…

- Igazat mond.

„ _Hallottuk a szót. Mélység és magasság  
Viszhangozák azt. S a nagy egyetem  
Megszünt forogni egy pillantatig.  
Mély csend lőn, mint szokott a **vész** előtt…"_

_(Vörösmarty: Előszó)_

**/Tizenkettedik fejezet vége/**


	13. Köd és fény

**Tizenharmadik fejezet: Köd és fény**

„_A vész kitört. Vérfagylaló keze  
Emberfejekkel lapdázott az égre,  
Emberszivekben dúltak lábai.  
Lélekzetétől meghervadt az élet,  
A szellemek világa kialutt,  
S az elsötétült égnek arcain  
Vad fénnyel a villámok rajzolák le  
Az ellenséges istenek haragját.  
És folyton-folyvást ordított a vész,  
**Mint egy veszetté bőszült szörnyeteg**…"_

_(Vörösmarty: Előszó)_

„_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me… I can see us dying...are we?"_

_(No doubt: Don't speak)_

- Igazat mond.

Mitsuko nem akart hinni a fülének. Hátrált egy lépést, kezét szájára szorította, és megkövülten meredt a férfira.

- Nem… - suttogta ahogy kövér könnycseppek szöktek a szemébe – NEM!

Pofon csattant, de Urahara meg sem ingott annak ellenére, hogy bal arca igen vörös lett az ütéstől és Mitsuko sérült kezének vérétől.

- HOGY TEHETTED? – sikoltott fel a lány, önmagát átölelve – Hogy tehetted…? Gyűlöllek…

- Mitsuko – motyogta Ichigo és előre lépett, de az egyik shinigami ott termett előtte és nem engedte tovább jutni.

- Hogy tehetted…? – suttogta Mitsuko összegörnyedve, miközben Urahara szinte közömbösül nézett rá – Hazudtál… egész végig… pedig már… azt hittem… azt hittem… - de görcsös sírásba fulladt a hangja.

Elárulták.

Mindenki…

Mégis egyedül van…

- Ejnye, ezt nem kellett volna – mosolyodott el hidegen Kuroda – Urahara, maga miatt sír a mi kis hercegnőnk. Talán most már maga is látja hogy hol is van a lány igazi helye… - azzal megsuhintotta ostorát, s az Mitsukot körbefogva a férfihoz húzta. Kuroda végighúzta a meglepett és falfehér lány arccsontján a hideg ujjait, és mosolya még kísértetiesebb lett – Tudja… rájöttünk, mi okozta a bomlást annak idején… És rájöttünk, elég könnyű újra előidézni, sőt, talán irányítani is… a legfőbb alkotóelem az instabil elme – suttogta Kuroda, magához szorítva az ernyedt, üres szemű lányt – Amit maga épp az előbb kegyeskedett rendelkezésünkre bocsátani… - azzal hirtelen egy injekciót szúrt a lány nyakába, és ellökte magától – Talán… ismerkedjen meg a kislány valódi természetével – nevetett fel kajánul.

Mitsuko teste, ahogy előre lökték, tántorgott pár lépést, s bár úgy tűnt, mintha a lány elájult volna, nem esett össze.

Lehunyt szemekkel, imbolyogva lassan megállt, teste természetellenesen vonaglott… és akkor, hirtelen… kinyitotta a szemét.

Egyik szeme erősen hasonlított egy hollowéhoz: fekete ürességben egy sárga szembogár… de a másik… lilás, túlvilági fénnyel izzó pillantás… A kettő együtt még a shinigamikat is nyugtalanságra biztatta.

- Heh – szólalt meg a lény érdes hangon, lassan körbekémlelve – Ezért kellettem? – azzal tekintete megállapodott Uraharán – Ezért hívtál…? – kérdezte szinte önmagától.

- Végezz vele – szólalt meg hidegen Kuroda – Tudod, kinek tartozol engedelmességgel.

A lény természetellenes pózban hátrahajtotta a fejét, úgy pislantott a férfira.

- Igen… tudom – suttogta kajánul.

- Nesze – Kuroda az egyik emberétől elvette annak kardját és a lény felé dobta, akinek a teste lassan eldeformálódott, és már nem emlékeztetett emberére… - Öld meg.

- Ne félj, megteszem – pillantott Uraharára a démon – DE NEM A TE KEDVEDÉRT! – azzal előrelendült, de mielőtt mellé érhetett volna, a férfi megsuhintotta Benihimét és egy vérködfalat húzott maga elé, ami megállásra kényszerítette a démont.

- Ügyes – nevetett fel az, és visszaugrott, a fal pedig eltűnt – De nem eléggé! – azzal előrelendült ismét, s kezében kéken felizott a zanpaktou. Urahara ismét suhintott, és a vérfal felállt, de…

Szinte hallatszott a halk roppanás, amivel a démon kardja ezer szilánkra törte szét Benihime védelmét.

Urahara felnyögött, és görcsösen köhögve vér buggyant ki a száján, ahogy meredten nézett maga elé. A démon egyenesen a férfi oldalába, nem messze a szívéhez szúrta kardját; most mozdulatlanul ott állt és hagyta hogy a vér ráfolyjon…

- Nem kellett volna őt bántanod – suttogta a démon halkan, és felpillantott, szemei elkerekedtek – Miért… miért mosolyogsz? Miért mosolyogsz még mindig?

- Tudtam, hogy át fogja törni, Mitsuko-san – suttogta Urahara rekedten, már-már kedvesen pillantva le a démonra – Maga… nagyon… különleges…

- Ne bántsd még jobban – suttogta a lény – Nem engedem hogy még jobban megbántsd… - azzal mélyebbre döfte a kardot – Soha… soha senki sem bánthatja többet… szegény lelket… - de ekkor a férfi ernyedten rázuhant, és ajka a másik homlokához került…

- Tudja… Mitsuko-san… azért… nagyon… örülök hogy velünk volt… Tudja, akartam… adni egy esélyt – suttogta halkan, és a démon szemei tágra nyíltak… - Ahogy… figyeltem… láttam, hogy olyan… boldog… és mindenkinek van joga az újrakezdéshez…igaz? Nem kell hinnie nekem… ha nem akar… de én… akkor is örültem… - azzal lassan megcsókolta a lány homlokát.

A démon hirtelen ugrott vissza, kardját kirántva Uraharából, aki térdre esett és valahogy megtartotta magát.

- Mit művelsz? – ordított Kuroda – Öld meg! Gyerünk!

A démon csak megrázta a fejét. Kezében a kard felizzott; s Ichigo, aki eddig dermedten figyelte az eseményeket, felrémlett egy nem olyan régi jelenet… a kard…!

- Miért okoz mindenki ennyi fájdalmat? – suttogta a démon, és a következő percben a kard ezer szilánkra tört szét; nem bírván a hatalmas energiával, amit áramoltattak rajta.

Hátborzongató sikoly hallatszott, ahogy a szilánkok Mitsuko testébe fúródtak; a lány a szeméhez kapott és tébolyultul sikoltani kezdett, mikor a szilánkok örökre megfosztották látásától…

De a következő pillanatban elhallgatott; Kuroda ostora tőrként döfött át a testén, felnyársalva őt…

- Használhatatlan – suttogta hidegen a férfi – A látása nélkül nem érték – azzal visszarántotta fegyverét, és Mitsuko lassan zuhanni kezdett…

„Miért vagyok… ilyen… nyomorult…? Urahara… nem is láthatlak… csak utoljára…?" futott át a lány agyán, és kinyújtotta kezét arra, hol utoljára látta Uraharát, de szemei már csak egy vakító fehér fényt láttak…

- MITSUKOOOOOOOOOOO! – kiáltott Ichigo, ahogy a lány teste tompán puffant a földön, és erősen szivárogni kezdett belőle a vér. Ichigo két kézre fogta Zangetsut és vadul nekirontott az útjába álló shinigaminak, de Mitsuko vérzése egyre intenzívebb lett…

* * *

„Elvesztettem a kirakót". 

A hatalmas, vakító fehér fény egyszer csak eltűnt; sötétség vett körbe mindent, és ő csak zuhant és zuhant… Mintha kirakódarabok zuhantak volna vele együtt… a sötétből… a sötétbe…

„Olyan hirtelen haltam meg…"

„El sem tudtam tőle búcsúzni…"

„És nem is láthattam…"

„Olyan rossz egyedül, a sötétben…"

Valahogy emlékezett a mod-soul hangjára, aki egyszer megszállta a testét…

Azt mondta: _'Senki sem képes minket megérteni…'_

„Valakinek lennie kell…"

Gyöngén kinyújtotta a karját, de egyetlen kirakódarabot sem volt képes elkapni.

Pedig akkor, a mod-soul idején is sötétségben volt… egyedül… és tulajdonképpen… olyan sokáig volt… egyedül…

„De nem akarok emlékezni. Félek…"

_Mitől félsz?_

„Az emlékektől."

_Tőlem is?_

- Attól, hogy megint elveszítelek – suttogta a sötétbe a lány, és ujjait addig nyújtotta, míg egy kirakó a kezébe nem hullott. Zuhanása lassult, és lassan talpa alá föld kúszott. Ő pedig egy a kirakódarabra meredt, melyre a _fény_ kanjija volt írva.

„Semmit nem lehet megmagyarázni, igaz?"

_Sajnos így van._

„Azt se, hogy miért kellett elmenned?"

_A családom… a gyermekeim akartam megvédeni._

„És engem itt hagytál."

Mitsuko maga elé nézett. A meleg fény, melyet oly sokszor látott, egy lila, szellemszerű női alakot vett körbe. Látta már őt… olyan sokszor látta…

- Kasandora…

_Olyan régen mondtad ki már a nevem_ – mosolyodott el a szellemalak előtte. Elegáns, lila hajzuhatag, lila, igéző szemek, hosszú, fehér köpeny…

- Nem akartam emlékezni – pillantott a lány a kirakóra a kezében.

_És most…?_

- Nem tudom – körülöttük kirakódarabok kezdtek hullani lassan, mintha az időt egy kéz lassabban forgatta volna… - Félek.

_Senki sem érthet belőled semmit…_

- Tudom…

_Attól félsz, hogy gyilkolni fogsz megint?_

- Igen.

_Ha nem utasítod el önmagad, nem fog megtörténni. Mint régen…_

- NEM AKAROM HOGY OLYAN LEGYEN, MINT RÉGEN! – kiáltott fel a lány könnyes szemmel, és áthatóan a szellemalakra nézett.

_Sajnálom hogy ennyit kellett szenvedned…_

Hosszú, hosszú csönd állt be.

- Én voltam a szörnyeteg, aki a tudósokat lemészárolta. És én voltam az emlékeit kutató, egyszerű lány is… igaz?

_Azért van két alakod, mert tagadod az egyik létezését _– mondta a nő, ahogy közelebb lépett a lányhoz – _A másik alakod meg akart védeni… törődik veled… ő is magányos… és csak szeretné, hogy elismerd…_

- Ő egy szörnyeteg.

_De egy lény vagytok._

- Igaz… szörnyeteg vagyok. Élősködő… undorító… kétszínű – hajtotta le a fejét a lány, és könnyek szöktek a szeméből – Elvettem egy fiatal lány testét… Embereket öltem…

_Nem te tehetsz róla._

- DE!

_Más lettél… emberibb. Régebben te voltál a bölcs, aki megmondta nekem, mit tegyek _– suttogta halkan a nő.

- Talán mert… szeretnék ember lenni – suttogta most nagyon halkan a lány.

Hosszasan hallgattak mind a ketten.

_Az embereknek a fő céljuk, hogy éljenek…**te miért akarsz élni? **Magáért az életért? Hogy megmutasd, hogy nem vagy gyenge…? Vagy miért…?_

- Hogy megvédjem azokat, akiket fontosak nekem – emelte fel lassan fejét Mitsuko – Hogy megvédjem őket, és sokáig velük lehessek…

_Azt a férfit… is meg szeretnéd védeni…?_

- Igen.

…_Miért…?_

- Mert… szeretem – csuklott el a lány hangja, de állta a másik pillantását.

A szellemalak elmosolyodott; vonásai még szebbek lettek, és még közelebb lépett a másikhoz.

_Mindig is próbáltalak meggyőzni, hogy a szeretet létezik; és a szeretett személyek bárminél fontosabbak… régebben nem akartál nekem hinni. De most… segíteni szeretnék neked. Még egyetlenegyszer…de…_

- De…? – a fiatal lány emgfogta a nő kezét, és az arcához simította.

_Talán emlékszel… de mikor utoljára találkoztunk, akkor… alig láttalak…és az évszázadok szenvedései…elfehérítették előttem a neved… - _suttogta a nő ahogy gyönyörű szemeibe könnyek szöktek – _Nem tudom a neved… nem emlékszem…_

- Kasandora – szólalt meg hosszas idő után a másik lány – Én… csak… csak egyetlenegy dolgot szeretnék megtudni… Miért hagytál ott? Miért hagytál ott engem? Mert… elhagytál…

Kasandora hirtelen átölelte a másikat, szorosan, szeretettel.

_Emlékszel…? Láttad előre a sorsom… a kivégzés előtt… én is előre láttam a tied… azért zártam magam kristályba hogy tovább létezhess… mert tudtam, hogy egyszer ember leszel…és tudsz majd szeretni…_ - de itt sírni kezdett és nem tudta folytatni, csak annyit suttogott: - _annyira sajnálom hogy szenvedned kellett…_

- Nem haragszom – suttogta a lány, és átölelte a nőt, kezében felizzott a kirakódarab.

_Annyira köszönöm…Mitsuko…

* * *

_

Hirtelen történt.

Mitsuko testéből hatalmas erővel tört fel a lila fény, egyetlen pillanattal azelőtt hogy Ichigo rávetette volna magát Kurodára és a többi shinigamira.

De az átható fény mindannyiuk tekintetét arra vonzotta…

S már nem is Mitsuko teste volt ott, hanem egy sejtelmes, nem is élő alak… Egy souma.

Egy hosszú, lila hajú nő soumája, eltéveszthetetlen, lobogó kapitányi köpenyben. Szeme gyönyörű és túlvilági mélységű volt, ahogy Ichigoékra pillantott.

- Fuku…mitsu… - suttogta Urahara egy mosollyal, fejébe húzva a kalapot – Tudtam hogy gyönyörűek a szemei…

A szellem ekkor megfordult, és Uraharára nézett. Gyöngéden letérdelt mellé és gyöngyházfényű kezét a sebére rakta, míg felhúzta a kalapját és megcsókolta a homlokát.

_Köszönöm hogy gondoskodtál arról, aki nekem a legkedvesebb, Urahara _– suttogta úgy, hogy csak a férfi hallhatta.

- Bármikor… Kasandora – mosolyodott el a férfi kissé fáradtan, ahogy a nő elvette kezét onnan, ahol egykor a sebe volt, s ami egy szempillantás alatt meggyógyult a szent érintéstől…

Az alak ismét felállt, és megfordult, szigorúan nézve egyenesen Kuroda szemébe, aki állta a pillantását.

- Mit fog most tenni, Fukumitsu-sama? – kérdezte a tudós jéghideg hangon.

_Megmutatom, hogy a zanpaktoum egyáltalán nem a ti játékszeretek… és hagyom hogy ő döntsön felettetek_ – azzal kinyújtotta a kezét, amiben egy pillanat múlva felsejlett a fémes csillogású kék lándzsa. Kasandora az ég felé emelte a fegyvert, és halkan suttogta: - _Ban kai._

A lándzsa felemelkedett a levegőbe, hogy ott, mint egy csillag felragyogjon; s hirtelen, szalagok kezdek el letekeredni a lándzsáról, felfedve egy más, egy emberi alakot…

S a következő percben az alak hátán angyali szárnyak jelentek meg; s lassan leereszkedett.

Szárnyai tollai eközben szétszóródtak minden irányba; hátrahagyva egy fátyolszerű szárnyat, mely körülvette a szintén gyöngyházfényű lényt, mely bár sokkal kézzelfoghatóbbnak tűnt, mint Kasandora.

Az alak földet ért. A fátyolszerű szárnyak kitárultak, és láttatni engedték az ismerős vonású arcot… Az angyali lény felpillantott, s ebben a percben spirituális energiaörvény szabadult fel belőle.

_Itoe Mitsuko – _suttogta Kasandora szelleme, véglegesítve a bankai varázslatát.

'Én vagyok a fegyver, mely öl.' – szólalt meg földöntúli hangján a lény – 'Én vagyok a fegyver, akinél senkinek jobban nem fáj, ha öl. Én vagyok… a fény gyermeke, Mitsuko.'

**/Tizenharmadik fejezet vége/**

_Megj.-ek: kis névmutató…_

**Fukumitsu** jelentése kb. ennyi: „a fény kedvező jóslata"  
** Kasandora**: (eredetileg Cassandrából) „emberfölötti fényesség"  
** Mitsuko**: „a fény gyermeke" – fordítható „a köd gyermekének" is, innen a cím  
** Itoe**: „a szeretettel megáldani"  
** Kuroda**: „sötét mező"  
** Taiki**: „erős ragyogás" (együtt a kettő fordítható sötét ragyogásnak)  
** Urahara**: „tengerpart"  
** Kisuke**: „örvendezés", „megmentés" (hát nem cukor:P )


	14. Köszönöm hogy élhetek

**Tizenötödik fejezet: Köszönöm hogy élhetek**

_Ne félj._

_Sose félj._

_Ne nézz hátra._

_Ne hátrálj meg._

_Nyisd ki a szemed._

_Szólíts…_

_Meg akarod védeni azokat, akiket szeretsz._

_Ne félj, ha harcolnod kell._

_Szólíts hát! Engem, akit ezer éve soha senki nem szólított!_

A nevem…

- MITSUKOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

A gyönyörű, gyöngyházfényű jelenség ott lebegett Kasandora előtt, nyugodtan méregetve a vele átellenben álló, döbbent shinigamikat.

Egy percig semmi sem történt… aztán…

Mint egy orkán, tört elő Mitsuko szelleméből a spirituális energia. Kavargott körötte, lágy, földöntúli haját az egek felé fújta… És a szeme… a lény szeme… pontosan ugyanolyan, mint Kasandoráé… az a csontig hatoló, túlvilági tekintet…

Kuroda pár társa térdre rogyott a félelmetes mennyiségű energiától, de maga a férfi kemény vonásokkal figyelte a jelenséget…

Ekkor azonban megannyi hatalmas hollow jelent meg köröttük.

- Az energia – sziszegte Ichigo – Ennyire… idevonzza őket…?

Ekkor Mitsuko lehajtotta a fejét… és a következő percben egy hátraszaltóval a levegőbe ugrott. Gyönyörű, fátyolszerű szárnyai kitárultak, és ő ott lebegett a hollowk felett… Majd, ugyanolyan hirtelen a szörnyek felé vetette magát, és kinyújtotta a kezét…

Csak megérintette az egyik hollow maszkját kezével, és az máris semmivé foszlott. Lába közben egy másik, rátámadó hollow maszkát érintette, és az is köddé vált.

Úgy mozgott, olyan könnyedén, légiesen és gyönyörűen, mintha táncolna. S az elkorcsult lelkek egyetlen érintésétől eltűntek…

De ekkor, a maradék legalább tucatnyi hollow egyszerre vetette rá magát az angyali lényre.

- NE! – kiáltott Ichigo, ahogy Mitsuko fénye eltűnt a megannyi hollow takarásában, és ugrani akart hogy segítsen a másikon, de ekkor…

_Az áldás 66. útja! Signum Crucis!_ – hallatszott a földöntúli hang, s a hollow egyszerre, szinte szétrobbantak a lány közeléből, és mind szertefoszlott… és csak az a gyönyörű gyöngyházfényű csillogás maradt az égen…

- Szent mágia – morogta Urahara, ahogy a kalapját fogta, és elmosolyodott – nagyon ügyes…

Mitsuko alakja ekkor leereszkedett, ugyanoda, ahol pár perce állt. Energiája már nem kavargott olyan vad folyamként, hanem csendesen és csodálatosan, mint egy folyó, áramlott körötte.

_Remélem… most majd büszke lehet rám… Urahara-san _– suttogta a lény lehajtott fejjel.

- Már az vagyok – mosolygott a férfi – Már az vagyok… nagyon is.

- KAPJÁTOK EL! – üvöltötte hirtelen Kuroda – Még mindig gyenge! Nem csúszhat ki a kezeink közül!

A többi halálisten, bár tétovázva, de engedelmeskedett a parancsnak, s zanpaktouikat előhúzva rárontottak a lány szellemére.

_Bolondok._

Mitsuko, olyan gyorsan, hogy sem nem követhette, még mielőtt a férfiak odaértek volna hozzá, elsuhant mellettük. Mikor ismét megjelent, a férfiak megdermedtek és összeestek, testük különös égésnyomoktól füstölgött.

_Az a fegyver vagyok, akinél senkinek sem fáj jobban, ha megsért másokat_ – nézett fel Mitsuko maga elé, egyenesen Kuroda hideg szemeibe – _De a szeretteimet megvédem._

- Ügyes. Az energia áramlásának pontjait sebezted… és többé már nem halálistenek, mi? – vigyorogott el Kuroda hirtelen – Velem is ezt akarod tenni…?

A szellemlény nem válaszolt, csak áthatóan nézett a férfira.

- Megölnél…? – suttogta Kuroda győzedelmesen – Gondolj csak bele… mi öltük meg azt a lányt, aki a testedben volt. Mi kísérleteztünk veled, mi voltunk az áldozataid, és mi… mi öltünk majdnem meg… és most azért jöttem, hogy elvigyelek... szóval… mit fogsz tenni? – nyúlt kardja után bomlott vigyorral.

Hosszú csend támadt ahogy egymásra néztek. Kurosaki és Urahara egyetlen tapodtat sem mozdult.

- MIÉRT SÍRSZ? - kiáltott fel hirtelen Kuroda – MIÉRT SÍRSZ? MIÉRT NÉZEL… MIÉRT NÉZEL ÍGY RÁM? Azok a szemek… AZOK A SZEMEK… ROSSZABBAK EGY DÉMONÉNÁL! – azzal előrántotta kardját és a szellem felé suhintott de az könnyedén kitért az útjából – MEGÖLLEK, HOGY EZEK A SZEMEK SOHA, SENKIT NE SEBEZHESSENEK MEG! – kiáltotta őrülten, ahogy körbe-körbe forgott, a szellemlény után csapkodva.

_Magányos vagy…?_ – a férfi szinte az elméjében hallotta a hangot.

- HALGASS! – azzal kardja ostorrá változott és Mitsuko felé suhintott, de a fegyver… egyszerűen átment rajta.

_Magadnak… szeretted volna Kasandora szemeit… mert annyira magányos vagy._

- DÉMON! BOSZORKÁNY! – üvöltötte az ember, ahogy arca egyre elborultabb lett. Mitsuko alakja lassan úszni kezdett felé, kezeit kitárva.

_Gyere. Megígérem, soha nem leszel egyedül. Tudom, milyen borzalmas… megértelek…_

- NEM ÉRTESZ SEMMIT! – üvöltötte Kuroda ahogy teljes erejéből az alak felé suhintott ostorszerű pengéjével; Mitsuko alakja hirtelen eltűnt, és a férfi mögött jelent meg. Kuroda azonban, mintha érezte volna, és kétségbeesetten kezdett harcolni a lény ellen – NE ÉRJ HOZZÁM! TŰNJ INNEN!

_Nincs már senki aki segítene. Neked kell a hercegnővel szembenézned… azzal a hercegnővel, akinek te adtál életet… _- suttogta Mitsuko, mire a fekete hajú férfi felszökkent az égbe, fegyverét a feje fölé tartva. Abból hirtelen fekete energianyalábok törtek elő, és Kuroda tébolyultan nevetni kezdett.

- MIND MEGHALUNK! IGEN! MIND! TE IS VELEM, GYÖNYÖRŰ HERCEGNŐ!

Mitsuko csak egy pillantást vetett rá, majd Kasandorára nézett. A másik szellemalak bólintott és hirtelen köddé vált; s Mitsuko fénye ekkor gyönyörűvé és világossá változott.

_Hagyd abba amíg tudod_ – rugaszkodott el a földtől a szellem.

- Urahara-san! El kell innen tűnnünk! – kiáltotta Ichigo a másik férfihez rohanva, de az csak állt, és nézte a két alakot.

- Sajnálom Kurosaki-san… de… feltétlen megnézem, hogyan harcol Mitsuko-san.

- De…

- Tartozok neki ennyivel – suttogta a férfi összeszűkült szemmel, tekintetét a fénylő angyalon tartva. Ichigo ökölbe szorította a kezeit, de egy tapodtat sem mozdult.

_Kérlek hagyd abba, amíg tudod_ – suttogta Mitsuko, alig egy méterre érve a nevető férfitól.

- Soha nem nyertek fölöttem… nem te, hercegnő – suttogta démonian Kuroda – Te… csak az enyém vagy… és… az áruló sohasem fog elvenni tőlem! SOHA!

Mitsuko lehajtotta a fejét.

_Sajnálom_ – suttogta, és fénye ekkor úgy izzott fel, mint maga a nap, kioltva Kuroda fegyverének sötétségét. Mindent betöltött, vakított…

_Sajnálom_ – hallotta a férfi az elméje mélyén – _De ez esetben… szeretném, ha átélnéd, amit én. – _és érezte, hogy valaki megérinti a homlokát…

* * *

Hirtelen minden megváltozott körülötte. Emberek… rengeteg ember… és ő… olyan furcsa… Úgy érezte, mintha bezárták volna valahova, és menekülni akart… Pánik… félelem… és rengeteg ember közeledett felé…

És megbomlott elméjében csak egy gondolat ötlött fel: a gyilkolás.

Elmosódva látta ahogy karjának csapásai által csontok törnek, emberek hörrennek… és akkor… kezében egy kard… nem tudta irányítani… csak kétségbeesve nézte, ahogy emberek vág és vér fröccsen, pedig… nem, NEM AKARTA…

És akkor megállt. Lenézett a lábai elé… egy vértócsára. És meglátta benne a saját arcát. Kuroda sokáig figyelte önmagát… és… érezte, hogy már tudná magát irányítani… de ekkor erős kezek ragadták meg, és lenyomták a padlóra. Az emberek ordítoztak, sikoltoztak körötte… „meg kell ölni"…

- NE! – nyögte Kuroda, kezét kinyújtva, és hirtelen maga előtt látta Mitsuko fénylő alakját.

- Sajnálom… hogy soha nem tudtál… akartál megérteni – suttogta a lány, és köddé vált.

Helyette Kuroda… önmagával nézett szembe. A másik én lenézően pislantott rá, és ő érezte, hogy a halálfélelem átjárja minden tagját.

- Ne…

A másik önmaga felemelte a kardját…

- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Csak az elhaló halálsikoly szállt a levegőbe a kifröccsenő vérrel együtt.

* * *

Mitsuko könnyekkel teli szemmel nézett a helyre, ahol egykor Kuroda volt, de most… semmi.

A fény, mely mindenkit elvakított lassan elhalt; csak Mitsuko világított az éjszakában, ahogy egyre lejjebb ereszkedett.

- Mi lett… vele? – kérdezte Ichigo a lányhoz lépve, amint az földet ért.

_Nem tudta… elviselni az emlékeim… szegény ember…_ - azzal lassan felnézett, egyenesen rájuk, és… elájult.

Urahara odalépett és szinte az utolsó pillanatban elkapta a lányt, akiről esés közben szinte lefoszlott a fény és visszanyerte emberi kinézetét.

_Vigyázzatok rá nagyon – _hallatszott egy meleg hang az ég felől – _Mert ő számomra a legkedvesebb…_

- Úgy lesz – morogta Urahara az ég felé pillantva – Megígérem, Kasandora…

* * *

Egyedül állt a sötétségben. Lábai előtt egy kép… Gyönyörű, lila hajú nő, amint egy lándzsát tart, büszkén áll megannyi ember élén… És a nő arcából hiányzott egy darab; amit sötétség fedett. Lassan lehajolt, és a kezében lévő kirakót a nő arcához rakta… és a kép felizzott… és a lila hajú, gyönyörűen mosolygó nő mellett egy szellemszerű lény jelent meg, amint a fehér köpenyes kapitánya mellett áll… olyan… boldogan…

_Örülök, hogy emlékszel Mitsuko._

- Most igaz elmész…?

_Tudod, hogy mindig itt vagyok. De… elég erős vagy, hogy egyedül is boldogulj. Natsumi és én… Mindig figyelni fogunk._

- Nagyon szeretlek – suttogta Mitsuko sírva, hátra sem fordulva Kasandora alakja felé.

_Én is nagyon szeretlek._

Azzal előrenyújtotta gyöngyházfényű kezét és megsimogatta a lány arcát…

* * *

A lány erre ébredt. Valaki megérintette az arcát… Lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, és… egy kissé sápadt, már-már gyöngének tűnő kezet látott, amint az arcából félresimítja a tincseit.

Finom vonású kéz… de… sápadt… és olyan… gyöngének… és betegesnek tűnik…

- Jobban érzi magát? – Urahara halk hangja tolakodott az elméjébe.

Mitsuko teljesen kinyitotta a szemeit, és a férfira nőzett aki fölé hajolt. A sapkája alól… látszottak a szemei… tényleg aggódóak… vagy csak beleképzeli?

- Már szinte megszokom hogy itt kell feküdnöm – suttogta rekedten a lány, mire a férfi halványan elmosolyodott.

- Jó ideje alszik – motyogta még mindig halkan Urahara, és visszaült a lány mellé – Kezdtem azt gondolni hogy lusta felébredni…

- Mi a fenének beszél ilyen halkan, nem hallom – könyökölt fel a lány gúnyos tekintetet vetve Uraharára – Most mit csodálkozik? Remekül vagyok! Bármikor állon rúgom magát ha próbálkozik valami hülyeséggel – vigyorodott el Mitsuko, de Urahara ekkor levette a kalapját és ültében mélyen meghajolt a lány előtt, hogy az ne tudjon a szemébe nézni.

- Én… nagyon sajnálom. Hogy azt tettem magával, amit, Mitsuko-san. Nem állt jogomban. És nincs is semmi mentségem… de… őszintén sajnálom, hogy így kellett… - azonban ekkor érezte, hogy a lány átöleli a nyakát. Elcsodálkozott; érezte, hogy a másik még mindig gyenge, és reszket, de szorosan ölelte őt.

- Ne mondjon már hülyeségeket – suttogta a lány – Megmentette az életem… befogadott… és… magának hála… emlékszem Kasandorára ismét… és arra is, hogy ki vagyok…

Urahara nem mondott semmit. Lehunyta a szemeit, és megadóan engedte hogy a fiatal nő ölelje.

- Nem haragszom. Már nem. Rengeteg mindenre emlékszem… Hatalmas fájdalomra… ezer év csönd alatt… és maga, maga Urahara, maga hozott vissza az életbe… magának hála érzem, hogy tudok élni. Tudok élni… ezt… Kasandora… annyira… szerette volna… - suttogta hüppögve.

- Ne sírjon…

- Nem sírok! – csattant fel a lány, elengedve a férfit és félszegen megtörölte a szemeit, majd dühösen a másikra nézett – Ide figyeljen, Urahara! Lehet, hogy azt mondja rám „óóó ez egy zanpaktou szellem, bár bölcs de biztos értéktelen a kard nélkül…."

Urahara olyan tekintetet vágott amiből kiolvasható volt hogy soha az életben nem mondana ilyet…

- De… amíg ember voltam – suttogta Mitsuko, és lehajtotta a fejét – Amíg… emberként éltem… rengeteg minden megváltozott. Nem emlékszem mindenre a múltból… de… legalább tudom, mi a célom. És… azt is tudom, kinek tartozom hálával – azzal hirtelen duzzogó képpel felnézett és Uraharára bökött – És vegye tudomásul hogy magának hálával tartozom! És ha tetszik, ha nem, itt maradok és megvédem!

- E-eh…? – nyögött fel Urahara egy hatalmas verejtékcseppel – P-pardon?

- Itt maradok – fordította el elpirulva pofiját Mitsuko – Szeretnék még többre emlékezni… és maga tud nekem segíteni.

Urahara vonásai megenyhültek, és lassan elmosolyodott kissé.

- Most mondjam, hogy örülök…?

- HÁT MÁR HOGYNE ÖRÜLNE, MAGA PERVERZ DISZNÓ! – a férfi azon kapta magát, hogy a lány lába az arcában van – Örül hogy kihasználhatja a főzőtudományom meg hogy molesztálhat! HEH! MAGA VÉN PERVERZ ÁLLAT!

- Ajjé – nyögte Ururu ahogy bepislantott az ajtón, és meglátta hogy a nő hogy rugdossa Uraharát.

- Akkor most vége a nyugodt hétköznapjainknak – nyögte megsemmisülten Jinta.

- HALLOTTAM ÁÁÁM! – sikoltotta Mitsuko, hogy a ház zengett bele, és egy szempillantás múlva már a fiút üldözte.

Mikor elrohantak az ajtó mellett, és meglátta a beáramló fényt, akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.

„Kasandora-sama… szeretek itt lenni. Köszönöm… hogy feláldoztad magad… köszönöm, hogy élhetek…"

**/Az elzárt próféta – Vége/**

**Köszönöm mindenkinek aki érdemesnek tartotta elolvasni. (A nagy "sikerre" való tekintettel valószínűleg folyt. köv :) ) **


End file.
